Jessica vs Lauren
by Blew
Summary: Jessica y Lauren han decidido que son capaces de deshacerse de B y quedarse con E. Pero resulta que su apuesta no es tan secreta,pues los Cullen se han enterado por supuesto,y no dudaran en sacar todo el provecho y diversión de esta ridícula apuesta
1. Chapter 1

**Jessica vs Lauren**

**Ola chicas! ya sé que posiblemente ya conocen esta historia, y fue eliminada. Pues por si no recuerdan el autor, soy yo XD, hehe, bno, pues resulta que no soy una personita muy constante, y eso la verdad es algo que en verdad odio de mi, empiezo con una exceelente idea, y estoy tan emocionada con ella, y me parece la mejor del mundo, y luego empiezo con unos excelentes primeros dos capitulos, y luego poco a poco voy perdiendo la imaginación, hasta que llego al final de mis fics y digo "Por dios! yo escribí esto? en verdad apesto" y me decepciono, y no los termino...Eso me ha sucedido ya varias veces, y por eso he eliminado varios fics, que según algunos reviws que le han dejado a mi historia algunas chicas me dicen que les fascina, que escriba pronto, y eso me anima, creo que a todas ¿o no? Pero son tan pocos, que a veces creo que mis historias no les gustan a muchos, y ese es otro de los motivos por los que las elimino y me dedico a crear otras, xq es frustrante, quizá algunas chicas de aquí me apoyen y sepan lo que es, xq hay algunos buenos fics que ves en la parte de arriba donde dice "reviews" y !Solo tienen dos! x dios chicas! que es eso? debemos apoyar a las historias que nos gustan, es por eso que hay aquí en esta comunidad tantas historias sin terminar.**

**Hace ya algunos meses, eliminé esta gran historia, xq crei que no era buena, pues solo tenía 27 reviews, mientras que historias clásicas como "Seduciendo a Edward" tienen casi tres mil, no hay comparación. Así que después de eliminar unos cuantos fics (en verdad me sentí mal x hacerlo, especialmente xq algunas chicas me enviaron PMs pidiéndome que recuperara la historia, asíq ue es otro de los motivos por los que volví) (que después de verlos bn no eran tan malos, especialmente este, x eso decidí volver a publicarlo) me dí cuanta que no importa tanto si tengo 2000 reviews, aunque sería genial, aunque no creo que llegue a tanto, pero me esforzaré hehe, me conformo con los 27 en que me quedé hehe. Ya que les conté que soy muy poco constante, y con mucha iniciativa (que desventaja no?). no prometo publicar cada semana , solo prometo, que por menos reviews que tengaa, seguié publicando. Sólo les agradecería que, si les gusta la historia, me agreguen a favoritos, dejen reviews o algo así XD, recuerden que las buenas historias se encuentran en los favoritos en los perfiles de los demás.**

**Ah!, por cierto, los que ya han leído esta historia, saben que no sólo son POV Jessica y Lauren, tmbn Bella, Edward, etc, aquí todos los personajes tienen sus POVs, dependiendo de en quién esté la responsabilidad de humillar a las chicas XD o sus momentos vergonzosos, son narrados por las víctimas, además de que no sólo hablamos de ellas, tmpoco dejamos a Ed y Bella de lado, ellos siguen teniendo sus momentos de desesperación por culpa de la represión hehe.**

**Ah! y una cosita más; En esta ocasión en la que reconstruyo los caps agrego un poquito de lenguaje fuerte, para darle más sabor a la historia...No les agradan esas historias ligeras pero a la vez fuertes?**

**Se preguntarán ¿Por qué demonios es rating "M" , pues porque cuando hay alguna que otra palabrita "adulta" es obligatorio que sea M, al igual qe si hay situaciones sexuales y todo eso...Ya lo saben.**

**No habrá leemons, siento arruinarlo...Pero pues...ni siquiera he cumplido los 15 XD, sólo algunas situaciones un poco...incómodas hehe. No quiero parecer de esas chicas de 10 años que intentan poner**

**Leemons y además de que les quedan fatales no saben ni cuándo ni cómo. Algunas quizá sigan creyendo que una cigüeña los trajo al mundo hehe, nah! bno exagero, pero saben a lo que me refiero.**

**Bueno, los dejo con la historia, NO olviden apretar ese sexy globito amarillo y escribir sus reviws, el alimento del fic XD.**

**Cap 1**

**Jessica´s POV**

El maldito despertador, no me despertó, lo que sí lo hizo fueron los gritos histéricos de mi madre, gritándole a papá que el mismo debía prepararse su café en la mañana, ella necesitaba su sueño rejuvenecedor. Y la gente decía que nos parecíamos...Bah! nada que ver.

Me levanté teniendo especial cuidado en que mi pie derecho fuera él primero en tocar el afelpado piso de mi habitación, ese era mi ritual matutino de la suerte desde que tengo doce años. Tenía la visión borrosa por la enorme cantidad de lagañas en mis párpados (iugh!). Bostecé. Maldita sea era taan tarde, tenía que apresurarme si no quería llegar tarde. Entré al baño a lavarme la cara, y quitarme esa capa que me pegaba los ojos

-Prrrr!- Maldición, el agua estaba tan fría!  
Tomé una ducha rápida y, cuando salí, hice algo que jamás de los jamaces hacía; me vestí con lo primero que encontré: Tomé unos Jeans negros y una remera rosa con un estampado azul. Bajé las escaleras y tomé dejado el jugo que mamá había dejado sobre la barra de desayuno, junto a papá.

Condujé como endemoniada hasta el instituto.

...

La primera clase que tenía era...Qué día es hoy? necesito saber el día para poder llegar a clase...Lunes! si, hoy es Lunes, de otra manera ¿cómo era que me había quedado dormida? todos tienen problemas con el sueño en Lunes. Espero que sea Lunes, pensé, de otra forma me quedaría atrapada en detención sin saber qué día era. Ya no había nadie en los pasillos, ya todos estaban en clase, así que no había nadie a quién preguntarle. Me dirigía a cálculo, rezando que esa fuera la clase correcta...

-Señorita Stanley! vaya que usted no conoce el significado de puntualidad- Demonios, si era la clase correcta- Vaya a sentarse, rápido, de gracias que no a envío a detención cada Lunes que sucede esto-El señor Berty suspiró con resignación.

De verdad hacía esto cada Lunes? Nah!, ese viejo loco...

Busqué con la mirada un Lugar dónde sentarme, Lauren me hacía señas, así que me senté unto a ella.

-Pensé que hoy no vendríais, y me debes una, debo ser una excelente amiga para permitir que te sientes a mi lado aún con esas fachas- Dijo Lauren

-Fachas? Yo no...

-Mírate; cabello desordenado, tu ropa no combina, y...Horror! traes tus pantuflas de conejoo!

-Qué? Oh no! lo olvidé lo siento es que se me hizo tarde en la mañana y...No tuve tiempo.

-Olvídalo, sólo cierra el pico.

Voltee a ver a todos en la clase, para descubrir que todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Estupendo, linda mañana... Quizá estaba tan dormida que confundí mi pie derecho con el izquierdo.

**Mike´s POV**

Cuando vi a Jessica casi me da un infarto, quise esconderme de ella, era una vergüenza que toda la escuela supiera que estábamos juntos...Hasta ahora, porque eso se iba a terminar. Hoy. Esto ya era el colmo. Una cosa era que me gritara y me dijera que vestir, que me arrastrara a la pizzería y me obligara a conseguir un trabajo extra para pagar esas "cosas" para "esas noches" y otra muy diferente era que viniera así a la escuela. Al parecer intentaba marcar su propio stilo. Demonios, esto era peor que la tal Lady GaGa en un concierto de Halloween.

-Mike!-Me di la vuelta simulando no Haberla escuchado-Mike! por aquí, atrás de ti! Mikey! Cariño!- Trágame tierra!- Michael Eugene Newton!

Me quedé pegado al piso, escuchando las burlas del resto de idiotas de la escuela. El tiempo se congeló. Sólo Jessica y yo, frente a frente en cuanto dí la vuelta.

-Qué acabas de decir?-Grité. Sí, eso que escucharan todos! que supieran que la popular, muy popular pareja "JessMike" había terminado por culpa de la zorra Stanley. No sé en que momento pude ver algo en ella, algo más que su vanidad, y bueno, admito que tiene lo suyo, es linda y tiene esos...Cielos! estaba a tres segundos se terminar con ella y estaba pensando en su atractivo. Imbécil.

-He dicho Michael Eugene Newton. Lo siento Mikey, cariño, es que pensé que me ignorabas-La muy maldita disfrutaba teniendo la atención de media escuela en ella.

-Sabes que odio ese nombre Jessica.-Dije, comenzando a ponerme en verdad furioso ante su cara de ángel y su hipocresía.

-Ya, anda, lo siento, prometo que no volverá a suceder. Vamos, hay algo que debo contarte, es por eso que t...

-Para! ya sé que no volverá a suceder, porqué tú y yo terminamos aquí.

-Q-que?-Murmuró-N-No querrás que to-to-to-t-todos nos vean en esta situación, ¿cierto?, vamos a a algún ligar y hablaremos de esto tranquilamente.

-No, quiero que todos ¡TODOS! se den cuenta. OYERON? HE TERMINADO CON JESSICA STANLEY! -Grité, gozando con cada letra y sonido que salía de mi libre boca.

-Mike, solo dije...No dije nada malosólodi-dije tunombre- Habló atropelladamente.

-Jessica, cálmate, todos nos ven, no querrás hacer una escena. Sabía que con eso lograría calmarla y hacer que recuperara la compostura.

-Hablaremos Mikey

Me di la vuelta y la dejé atrás, como a todos los espectadores imbéciles y chismosos. La dejé atrás como pensaba hacerlo para siempre.

...

Depués de unos minutos de pensar que iba a hacer con mi vida social después de la esc3nita del pasillo, salí del auto y busqué a Eric, quizá tuviera suerte y estuviéramos en hora de cambio de clase. Después de todo mi celular se había descargado y no tenía forma alguna de averiguar la hora..

Tuve suerte, en verdad era cambio de hora, pero en vez de encontrarme con Eric, me encontré con la mismísima Bella Swan.

-Vaya mi fabulosa e inteligente mente...Soy un genio-Murmuré para mí. Tenía una idea para sacarme a Cullen del camino. Un Plan maestro.

-Hey! Bella! eres tú.

-Hey Mike! -dijo con entusiasmo al cerrar su taquilla, volteando a ver mi rostro, en el que ahora trabajaba para poner mi mejor sonrisa.

-Oye, yoo...me preguntaba...Viste la escenita de Jessica en el pasillo?

-Oh! sí que la ví, creo que todos lo hicieron...Vaya, lo siento mucho, debió haber sido...Lo lamento.

-Sí, bueno...Yo no, es que me libré de ella, era taan, controladora. En fin, no tengo porqué agobiarte con mis problemas.-Bella me miraba fijamente, creí ver un destello de expectación y...miedo?.Nah!-Oye...Es muy extraño que no estés con Cull-Edward, así que hay algo que debo decirte-Esta vez sus ojos se agrandaron, por algún motivo. Quizá Cullen estaba a la vista...Ya que y no estoy saliendo con Jessica, quería decirte q-que quizá tú quieras que tu y yo, ejemm...-Respire entrecortadamente hasta que logre tomar todo el aire que mis enormes pulmones me permitieron retener, y lo dije:-Pensé que quizá ya que ahora no salgo con Jessica, pensé que te interesaría salir conmigo el Sábado por la noche.- Esperaba una rápida afirmativa, la estaba pasando mal, muy mal. Su cara estaba lívida, mas pálida de lo común, Y rezaba para que el imbécil de Edward no decidiera darse la vuelta por aquí en al menos...hasta que me largara con Bella, luego de aceptar salir conmigo.

-Mike...Yoo, ejem, salgo con Edward, lo amo, y no sé cómo decirte esto sin que salgas...Lastimado, pero en verdad no creo que en ningún momento sea posible, yo...Tu...No sé qué decir, lo siento. No veo a Edward como un último recurso, como tú crees.

Y sin más se fue por el pasillo.

Mis cansados y estúpidos pulmones soltaron el aire repentinamente, como un globo.

**POV Lauren**

Después de la vergüenza que había pasado hoy con Jessica, esperaba poder evitarla al menos durante el desayuno. No me malinterpreten, es solo que hoy no era su día, y temía que la mala suerte se pegara.

Intenté[e sentarme con Mike y Eric, sabía que Jessica no se pararía en un lugar en donde Mike se hubiera parado.

No tarde en darme cuenta que era inútil, Jessica venia con una bandeja de comida de dieta, haciéndome señas de que me fuera a sentar con ella. Mierda!

-Ahora vuelvo-les dije a los chicos.

Me levante, comprendida a Jess...En parte, recuerdo en séptimo grado cuando Rick Collins me dejo por otra, una flacucha anoréxica con tatuajes. Eso era un insulto puro. Lo supere pronto, pero con ayuda de Jessica. Así que ahora por más que lo odiara, debía ir. Desde aquel entonces, Tyler y yo nos hicimos amigos, y después comenzamos a salir.

_Lo siento Jess, es solo que creí que no desayunarías hoy. Siento lo de Mike...

-YO también, espero que lo piense mejor...Lo peor de todo es que no solo perdí a mi novio, también que mi mejor amiga es una TRAIDORA!

-Ya ya, no exageres, solo estaba conversando un poco con [el, no hay nada de malo en ello, tus problemas son tuyos, cariño.

-Olvídalo, no tiene caso...Vamos, oye, aun sigues con tu dieta?- Me pregunto de repente. Odiaba decirlo, pero esta chica estaba afectada del cerebro, pues la última vez que hice dieta fue hace tres Navidades.

-Ehh...Jess, segura que estas bien?

-Eh, considerando el hermoso día que he tenido, que Mike termino conmigo, y...No, Lauren, no estoy bien.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban en una barra sucia, nadie se sentaba ya ahí estaban a la esquina del servicio de la comida insípida de la cafetería.

Comimos en silencio, un muy largo e incomodo silencio. Me debatí entre si debía decir algo o dejarla pensar. Pero de pronto ella hizo algo que llamo mi atención: Miro a la mesa de siempre, la de los Cullen, que, aunque no tenia su nombre escrito, nadie se sentaba ahí. Lo que era estúpido, porque jamás comían nada, quizá porque temían por sus perfectos cuerpos y rostros, quizá eran tan perfectos que requerían una dieta especial. Hahaaha. Tengo mis momentos de humor. Quizá había un enorme letrero invisible en esa redonda mesa que tenia escrito en letras grandes "Propiedad Cullen", por supuesto, o quiza la compraron el algún momento. Algún dia esa mesa, considerando lo estúpidos que a veces son los adolescentes por su necesidad de amar a alguien, quizá convertirían esa mesa en todo una leyenda.

'Jessica se quedo embobada con un Cullen en especifico, Edward, por supuesto.

-Crees que nadie se da cuenta de que lo miras?- Pregunte

-Cállate, yo no miro a nadie.

- Si, seguramente el tipo de tez color nabo y cabello perfecto, hermosos ojos y...En fin, un modelo adolescente, es nadie. Tu y Mike acaban de terminar!

- Ya lo sé, solo...A caso no tengo el derecho de que alguien me guste? Es decir, tu lo sabees desde hace ya tiempo.

- Bien, síguelo mirando, el tio no se fijara en que te lo comes con los ojos, adelante. Si quieres llamar la atención, por que no bailas la "Macarena" en traje de hawaiiana? te aseguro que es mejor, funciona, te lo aseguro

-No me trates como si fuera un crimen, ambas sabemos que "el tío", como tu lo llamas, también te fascina, no eres tan discreta como crees- Me dijo

-Lo admito, al menos yo tengo el valor de admitirlo. No tengo que recordarte la última vez que intentaste decirle que eran el uno para el otro, que estupidez-Me burle.

-Insinúas que no podría salir con el si quisiera? Estoy ofendida, si no lo hice era porque estaba ocupada haciéndole un favor a Mike

-Qué clase de favor?-Pregunte fingiendo horror

-Cierra el pico, sabes a que me refiero, salir con el...Le hacia el favor

-Por supuesto, por eso le rogaste que lo hablaran en público, le rogaste que volviera. No me lo tomes a mal, pero quien no supiera que eras tú la del favor, creería que él te lo hacía a ti.-Sabia que esto le dolería, pero era la verdad. Las cosas como son, o no?

-Ya basta! no me quedare aquí a que me insultes!- Grito ofendida

-No te estoy ofendiendo, solo dogo la verdad, además, el punto es, que no pudiste salir con "Eugene"-Dije la palabra con sorna- por más de dos meses, Menos con "El gran Edward Cullen" dientes blancos, sonrisa de comercial. Tu solo podrías salir en un comercial de aspirinas.

-Tú no has salido con nadie en dos meses, cielo- Dijo Jessica con tono de burla

- Suficiente, ya tuve suficiente, si quieres averiguar quién es la mejor, hagámoslo: La primera que tenga tres verdaderas citas con Edward, y EL la bese por más de cinco segundos, gana, y por supuesto, si sucede algo mas...No creo que tengas problemas con eso.

-Excelente idea, Lauren, pero, creo, que la perdedora debe tener un castigo, es lo justo

-Claro que lo es - Respondí, no me podía negar, siempre he amado los retos- Pero, Cual es tu idea?

-Emm, no sé, no tengo una, y tú?

- Tampoco, pensemos...- Apuesto a que se escuchaba mi cerebro trabajando demasiado, buscando una buena idea, desde luego no podía ser algo tan estúpido como vestirse de Barney el día de San Valentín...Oh!- Lo tengo! Creo que la perdedora debería tener una nochecita con Benjamín Brown, el chico de primero, y entregar pruebas, y además, usar una botarga de Barney al repartir los claveles el día de San Valentín

-No te parece demasiado? seria una destrucción total para tu vida social, Lauren- Ignore su intento "sutil" de llamarme perdedora adelantándose.

-Tienes miedo, Jess? Sera que te volviste bruja y te has visto perder.

-No! no es así, es solo que no te odio como para desearte semejante humillación, pero si así lo quieres, acepto-Levanto una mano, esperando a que la estrechara.

Levante a mía y estreche la suya, con una sonrisa en mis perfectos labios. Esa chica no tenía ni idea de en lo que se había metido.

-Y esta Jess, te has metido en la peor apuesta de tu vida

-Si claro, solo una duda: Que demonios tiene que ver Barney con San Valentín?

...

La última clase que teníamos era Lengua Extranjera, todos los estudiantes esperábamos ansiosamente el timbre, mientras escuchábamos al Sr. Edmunds hablar monótonamente y garabatear en el pizarrón.

Bella y Edward estaban en la misma clase, a dos asientos de nosotros, seguramente intercambiando cursilerías.

El timbre sonó prolongadamente, causando que el resto de los chicos salieran como luciérnagas a la luz, en este caso, las luciérnagas eran los chicos, y la luz, la libertad.

Bella y Edward fueron los últimos en salir, los únicos sin prisa.

Me levanté con Jessica a un lado. Ese par comenzaron a caminar juntos tomados de la mano, al estacionamiento, y desde luego que Lauren Mallory no iba a quedarse en este sitio, los seguiría, Sí señor!

Y al parecer Jessica tampoco.

La feliz pareja se dirigió al bosque, caminando en la espesura de los helechos y esas estúpidas plantas.

Ella le preguntó algo, y le le respondió:

-No, ahora.-No tenía ni idea de que era lo que hablaban.

El comenzó a besarla, eso no me agrado, y el estúpido beso se prolongo demasiado…Puaj! Claro que si yo estuviera en su lugar…

Yo no iba a permitir que esto llegara a más.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude, me di la vuelta y caminé hasta el estacionamiento.

Tendría que hacer una lista de ideas para la fase uno de mi plan.

Finalmente en eso consistía la apuesta:

Quitar a Isabella del camino, y meterse en su lugar.

**Que les parece la apuesta? Creen que lo logren? Quien creen que gane? Se que es un capitulo muy corto, pero no he podido escribir mas.**

**Si les ha gustado, por favor dejen Reviews**

**Si no les ha gustado... Se me ocurre que también dejen Reviews**

**Si crees que Jessica y Lauren están chifladas y akucinadas, deja 1 Review**

**Si crees que Jessica es mas estúpida que Lauren ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO! por favor, deja dos reviews, cda que actualize**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews**

**Reviews**

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews


	2. Todo mal Todo bien

**2 Cap**

**" Todo mal...Todo bien"**

**Edward's POV**

Hacía ya dos días desde que a Jessica y Lauren se les había ocurrido su tonta apuesta, no puedo ni pensarlo, con lo que me cuesta no tomar medidas al respecto...Aunque la verdad no tengo idea de que es lo que podría hacer. Después de todo lo único que hice en la última clase del Lunes fue besar a Bella frente a ellas, pero parece que solo las alentó mas, finalmente nos interrumpieron cuando Jessica se resbalo 'por accidente' en el piso detrás de nosotros.

No era algo convencional en mi haber usado a Bella con fines egoístas, pero esto ya era algo extremo, y no negare que me siento culpable de haberlo hecho.

Por otra parte esta Alice, ella había atado los cabos de porque últimamente me encontraba un poco extraño en la escuela, y además después de que logre contarle lo que sucedía, ella inmediatamente se estaba arrastrando en el piso de la risa, esa risa que en ocasiones me irrita tanto.

-Que que? Edward no...-Dijo Alice, conteniendo la risa con todo su esfuerzo, hasta que ya no pudo mas, y siendo Alice, obviamente exploto en carcajadas.

-Ya Alice, solo promete que no le dirás a nadie, nadie puede saberlo, es demasiado...Simplemente es demasiado-Dije con resignación y tristeza

-Y que hay de nosotros Edward? podemos saber?-Pregunto Rosalie desde el piso de abajo

Dios santo! esta situación me estaba atrofiando el cerebro en verdad. En cualquier momento explotaría en carcajadas como Alice, y me pondría histérico y... No! no me podía permitir semejante descontrol...quizá no fuera para tanto...

Rosalie y Emmett, seguidos por un muy curioso Jasper, entraron a mi habitación, algo que muy rara vez hacían.

-Creo que ya lo sabes no? -Respondí, molesto

-No es lo mismo si no eres tu quien lo cuenta personalmente. Vaya, pero que gran noticia!

-Que buna noticia!-pregunte, molesto- Ese par de...chicas, me perseguirán el resto del año!

-Quizá no para ti, pero algo me dice que esto será muy divertido, no sé, digo que quizá podamos sacar algo de provecho, no te parece?

-No! claro que no

-Podemos sacarte del atolladero, pero tienes que cooperar...Vamos será divertido, todos estamos un poco aburridos últimamente, tu podrías arreglar eso con un simple 'si'.

Rosalie puso su mejor cara de póker, mientras que en su mente me amenazaba. Vaya con ella.

Después de unos segundos de no ver ningún gesto de indecisión, decidió dejarlo en las manos de Alice. Esto si era aterrador. Y lo más extraño de todo era como si ni Emmett ni Jasper estuvieran en la misma habitación.

-Chicos, déjenme a solas con Eddie-Dijo mi estúpido diminutivo porque sabía que yo lo odiaba.

Emmett soltó una risita boba, lo que era consolador, ya que comenzaba a asustarme por no verlo actuar como normalmente hacia. Jasper solo le dirigió a Alice una mirada de suplica. Pero esta se limito a ignorarlo.

Todos salieron por la puerta.

-Dios no!=Exclame al escuchar los pensamientos de Alice. Lo peor de todo fue que tuvo que decirlo en voz alta:

-Siento esto, Edward, pero en verdad necesitamos hacerlo...Queremos hacerlo. Hay que cambiar un poco la rutina, no te parece?

-No, Alice, lo siento, pero es...Asqueroso, esta situación es asquerosa.

-Lo es para ti... Anda, no seas egoísta, solo serán un par de bromitas inocentes

-Inocentes?- Exclame, ahora molesto- Conociéndolos, nada de esto podría ser inocente, ustedes son...diabólicos, vamos, son solo un par de chicas humanas

-Bella es también solo una chica humana?

-Ya basta! crees que esto es un juego? porque para ustedes todo tiene que ser un juego? Me niego a participar. Hagan lo que quieran pero no cuentes con mi ayuda...Y jamás JAMAS vuelvas a decir que Bella es solo una tonta chica humana, porque juro que tu y yo terminamos aquí.. No arruines nuestra relación, Alice-Conteste indignado.

-No seas sentimental. Por favor Edward, necesitamos tu ayuda.

- No

-Bien, no quería llegar a esto, pero te juro que si no nos apoyas le diré a Bella que has estado hurgando en mis recuerdos sobre cuando la ayudaba a ducharse, recuerdas? cuando se fracturo una pierna.

Dios! esa enana era diabólica, en verdad diabólica y peligrosa. Juro que me vengaría, de alguna forma lo haría.

-Pero eso no es cierto!

-Eso no lo sé, lo que si se, es que se lo diré si no lo haces, sabes que lo hare

-No! yo no hice eso, y Bella me creerá a mí. Además sabes que no puedo "hurgar" en tus memorias.

Fingió no oírme.

Escuche las risas estúpidas e histéricas de todos ahí abajo, incluso Esme luchaba por no hacerlo.

-Ah! y lo olvidaba...

-No! no te meteras con el, si lo haces yo me meteré con el tuyo!/ Dije, adelantándome

-Déjame hablar Edward, hay personas ahí abajo que quieren enterase de que es lo que estamos diciendo...Como decía, hay un bate de beisbol de Emmett, Últimamente ha dado paseos en la cochera, buscando una pelota de beisboll, pero parece que no tenemos, quizá podría ir a la tienda de deportes a comprar un par, o , por accidente, confundir tu Ashton con una...

-Tu eres...Repugnante, que quede claro, Alice, que tu y yo ya no somos amigos.

- Eso es un si?

...

Era la hora del desayuno.

Ya todos sabían que habían ganado...

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, con Bella a mi lado derecho, y Rosalie y Emmett frente a nosotros, en la banca de enfrente, Alice y Jasper junto a ellos.

Alice había tenido una vision, de que Jessica decidiría aparecerse a hacer el ridiculo por aqui. Y Bella aun no lo sabía.

Jugué con mi manzana dandole vueltas, oyendo sin escuchar los alegres y típicos parloteos de Alice. Las ironicas miradas de Alice, las risotadas burlonas de Emmett, las miradas de Jasper hacia nosotros, nos miraba como si estuvieramos locos y fuesemos parte de un gran experimento. Y luego Bella, escuchandolos y observandolos con la mayor paciencia de la que era capaz. La admirba, admiraba el que no se hubiera vuelto loca al lado de un monton de vampiros adolescentes, cada uno tan diferente a los otros, cada uno todo un caso. Admiraba que no se hubiera loco. Si yo aun los soportaba era porque no tenia otra opción.

Ay! aqui viene! Maldición!

-Hey!-Dijo Jessica, con un tono despreocupadamente alegre. Se sento a mi lado izquierdo.-Puedo sentarme por aqui?

-Ya lo hiciste-Respondí. Alice y Emmett me patearon una pierna a mismo tiempo.-Claro- Corrige sin emoción.

-Claaaroo!-Respondió Emmett sin emocion. Ahora fue mi turno de patearlo.-Sabes? te estábamos esperando. Sientate, quieres una manzana?- Apuesto que algo le había puesto a esa manzana, busque algo en su mente...Nada, la manzana era natural.

-En serio?-Pregunto Jessica

-Algo asi-Dijo Alice con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro-Y... Cuéntanos, que hay sobre ti?

Incluso Bella no había dicho ni mu, estaba demasiado sorprendida incluso para parpadear

Estuve atento a los pensamientos de Jessica, aunque con un poco de resistencia. Maldición! esto era el poder de un buen chantaje.

Solo encontré demasiada emocion e ilusión, el mismo parloteo mental y hueco de siempre. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente para contar algo que lograra impresionar a alguno de nosotros, especialmente...Yo. Que desperdicio, si supiera que ni siquiera le prestaba un poco de atención. No tengo nada contra la chica especialmente...Solo si esa parte de ella que se obsesiona en acosarme con su mente y... de otras formas no muy decorosas.

Tome el brazo izquierdo de la boquiabierta Bella, y la abrace. Intentando bajar la enorme autoestima de Jessica un poco.

Maldicion! Esta situación estaba cambiándome en serio. Yo jamás digo "Maldición" más de una vez al día. Hoy era un record.

Jessica, "Discretamente" dio un salto hacia mi. Rápidamente di un instintivo salto hacia la derecha, empujando a Bella. Jessica continuo jugueteando con su ensalada de moras, y dio otro salto. Yo di otro empujando a Bella.

Los cuatro, con Jasper incluido, estaban pasándola negras por no sufrir de uno de esos imparables ataques colectivos de risa de los que sufrian cuando algo les daba en verdad gracia, generalmente el motivo de esos ataques éramos Bella o yo. Hoy no, hoy era Jessica.

Ella volvió a dar otro saltito, y con su brazo rozo mi codo izquierdo. Dios santo! esto era el colmoo! iba a estallar. Salte a la derecha... Y empuje a Bella fuera del asiento...No lo pensé, pues fue algo instintivo; en fracción de segundo la tome en brazos, impidiendo que se lastimara en el piso.

Los ojos de Bella estaban desorbitados. Emmett, Jasper, y Alice estaban sorprendidos, sin reacción aun, y Rosalie, por su parte estaba muuy ocupada lanzándome una furibunda mirada.

Se hizo un silencio tenso al la mesa... Hasta que Jessica hablo. Odio decir esto, pero se lo agradecí en verdad: - Emm, en que estaba? Ah si, en la playa de Los Cabos fui a...-Todos volvieron su miradas a Jessica, pero sus mentes estaban revueltas, vueltas a mi y a Bella.

Este es el receso más largo que había tenido en cien años.

Estaba aturdido. Busque alguna mente abierta y fresca para...En general no solía gustarme meterme en las mentes de otros, pero era mi forma patética de escapar de estúpida y descomunal realidad. Me gustaba introducirme en una mente humana, alegre, joven y, especialmente adolescente, me gustaba explorar las mentes adolescentes, siempre pensando en sus pequeños problemas amorosos. Eran mentes como las que se suponía que Bella debía poseer, pero en vez de eso, tenía mis problemas, cargaba con mis problemas, que había decido...

Sentí un pequeño brinco hacia mi dirección... Otro...Ay no! no de nuevo!...Otro...Ahora era mi turno, yo di un par de brincos, ella dio otro, y yo por mi parte, di dos de nuevo...Mierdaa! Bella.

"Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento" Pensé, deseando que Bella pudiera oírme. Espere, aguce aun más el oído...Auch! Escuchamos el impacto de Bella contra el duro piso. Nadie se movió, incluso yo tarde en reaccionar.

Bella tampoco lo hizo. Cerró los ojos, tomo tres grandes respiraciones. Se impulso con sus dos brazos, ya que al parecer se había lastimado un poco la cintura. Con esfuerzo se levanto, tomo su bandeja con la manzana que solo tenía un pequeño mordisco, y se fue.

Yo por mi parte, apoye mi codo derecho en la mesa, y apreté el puente de mi nariz con fuerza.

Debí haberla ayudado al caer. No! no debí haberla dejado caer para empezar, eso no era de caballeros. Y yo...

Maldita sea con esa... Jessica se estaba regodeando lo ocurrido, creyendo que ya había dado el primer paso para quitar a la "zorra" Bella de mi camino. Si no fuera porqué estábamos en público, juro que me bebería su sangre y lo disfrutaría, en verdad lo haría, no importaba cuan monstruo me convirtiera...Basta! esto estaba mal, muy mal! yo no era sí.

Jessica continúo con su charla, mencionando algo sobre una fotografía que iba a obsequiarme por alguna estupidez ególatra.

No podía creerlo, al principio, cuando Bella llego, se suponía su amiga. Ahora era su enemiga, intentaba quitarle al "chico con el que salía" Dios, términos adolescentes.

El timbre sonó gloriosamente, en todo su esplendor, su hermoso sonido, la victoria de ese sonido...En ese momento, me pareció el sonido más bello del mundo.

Todos nos levantamos rápidamente, dejando a Jessica hurgando en su mochila, buscando la estúpida y horrible fotografía autografiada.

...

Era la clase de español, y Lauren estaba aquí. Genial, como si hasta ahora no bastara con Jessica.

Ella se sienta en la banca siguiente a nosotros. Jessica junto a ella.

Ay no! Dios! estas cosas que veía en lamente de Jessica eran macabras y altamente crueles.

Jessica...Maldita sea!1

Intente darme la vuelta y fingir que no iba a tener la desdicha de ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir...Dios no...Aquí viene.

Jessica se acerco a mi, y dijo:

-Hey, creo que hace unos minutos la campana sonó un poco pronto no?-No, lo hizo justo a tiempo, pero parece que no fue suficiente para evitar esto.

-Ehh, de que hablas Jessica?

-Bueno, es que decidí hacerte un pequeño obsequio.-Su mente era un mar de emociones, y lo peor de todo era que lo hacía frente a Bella, intentando despertar un poco los celos...Al final de esto, habría muchas cosas que reparar.

-Quee...clase de obsequio- Pregunte con una estúpida sonrisilla asomándose a mis labios. Algo a lo que Jessica decidió que no podía enfrentarse.

-Ahora vuelvo, iré por el-Dijo, después de unos segundos.

Bella, a mi lado, por su parte estaba totalmente desconcertada...No entendía como era posible que se hubiera sentado a mi lado después de lo que sucedió en el almuerzo.

Jessica se agacho "a buscar el obsequio", y no se tomo la molestia de bajar su enorme trasero...Los jeans se bajaron solo un poco...Lo suficiente para dejar ver su fea ropa interior: Un par de hilillos negros, que unía un pequeñísimo triangulillo color morado con blanco.

Esto me llevo a hacer un pequeño descubrimiento: Los vampiros somos perfectamente capaces de vomitar. Quizá sangre, pero podemos vomitar. El segundo inconveniente es que los humanos que miren esto, quedarían horrorizados, y creerían que sufrimos alguna especie de virus.

Me voltee a con Bella fingiendo no haber visto nada de lo de Jessica. Por Dios esto haría que terminara en el lugar en el que Alice empezó. Quizá haya un hospital psiquiátrico para vampiros el Rumania o algo parecido.

Bella abrió los ojos, y me miro de forma envenenada.

Jessica vino luego, con la foto esa donde usaba un estúpido Bikini azul en la playa. Hasta un nino estúpido con retraso se daría cuenta de que es un pésimo fotomontaje.

-Ehh...Gracias?- Eso sonó mas a pregunta.

-No tienes de que -En eso tenia razón- Solo recuérdame, puedes ponerla en tu mesa de noche o algo así. Para que suenes conmigo.-Esto me desconcertó, era demasiado, ella no sabía ser sutil. Además de que no podía soñar, en verdad desearía, si pudiera hacerlo, no soñar con ella; sería una total pesadilla. ME asustaba un poco, debo reconocer. Se fue con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, moviendo las caderas a un lado y a otro. Pobrecilla, de ver lo ridícula que se miraba... Parecía haberse lesionado la cintura. Al llegar a casa quemaría esta ridícula fotografía.

Esta vez, Bella ni me miro. Recogió sus cosas y se levanto de la pequeña silla.

-Bella no...

-Tu cierra la boca.

Se sentó sola en la última silla.

Maldición, estaba echando a perder todo.

...

Ya había terminado el día escolar, y No había cruzado ninguna silaba con Bella. Esto estaba matándome.

Busque su cacharro rojo, en medio del mar de autos...Camine hacia el.

Cuando ella me vio, se apresuro a entrar en el cacharro.

-Bella, yo quiero aclararte algo. En verdad. No es culpa mía...

Me dejo hablando solo, porque puso en marcha su cacharro.

Fingio no oirme, ni siquiera se giro.

Ah! esto estaba en verdad mal, ya habia metido la pata demasiado. Esto estaba matandome.

Hablaria con ella como fuese. Decidi que Ash no valia nada junto a Bella. Y tambien decidi que era estupido ponerle un nombre al coche... Yo no parecia la clase de tipo que hacia eso. Era de idiotas.

Volvi a insistir:-Fue Alice qien me...

Encendio el cacharo rojo y se fue.

Pense en seguirla, pero pense que antes debia dejarla que se calmara.

...

Estuve en mi cuarto como por cuetro horas. Lo unico bueno de este estado era que no tenias que comer tres veces al dia, ir al bano u otras cosas. Aunque yo estuviera convencido de que no valia la pena.

Ya eran las nueve, y abajo ninguno sabia lo que tenia, pensaban que solo estaba molesto porque me habian convencido. Y lo peor de todo es que estaban tan emocionados con ideas para su estupido plan.

Ellos noo madurarian ni aunque en verdad vivieran para siempre.

Me levante del sillon, y me quite los adifonos del iPod.

Las llaves del volvo no estaban en la mesa de entarda.

Aaalice!

Sali porla puerta principal, azotandola tras de mi. Caundo esto terminara me las iba a cobrar todas.

...

La ventanda de Bella estaba cerrada. Significaba que estaba emasiado molesta conmigo y no queria verme. Pense que se tranquilizaria pronto. Esto no era bueno.

Toque ligeramente el vidrio, casi con miedo, esperando una respuesta, algo nuevo en ella, algo como...Vete al demonio'.

No hubo respuesta. Aguce el oido, a la espera de encontar el problema...Se escuchaba musica...Musica esada. Arg! como odiaba esa musica. Espera... Bella oyendo muscia pesada? esto staba peor cada vez.

Decici entrar a la fueza, basando me en el havo de que Charlie no etsba en casa.

Baje por el arbol. Y decidi forzar la cerradura de la puerta del jardin.

Entre sin tocar a su habitacion, ya la habitacion esyaba en penumbras, tal como se esperaria en una noche de luna nueva, cortinas de madera cerradas, y ni a luz de un celular o una vela. Completamente oscura... Para un humano.

Bella estaba dormida en la cama con la basura de musica a los oidos. Tenia las rodillas aferradas al pecho, y una cobija de franela azul encima. Le quite los audifonos, y apague el iPod. Estaba tan alto que quearia impresionado si no se habia vuelto sorda.

Me acoste a su lado, esperando que el contacto con mi gelida piel la alertara de mi presencia... No lo hizo.

Enrosque un mechon de su revuelto cabello a mi dedo, y decidi esperar cinco minutos mas...

-Bella- Susurre a su oido.

-Edward?, Edward lo siento.-Susurro aun mas , ella me tomo por el cuello y me abrazo.

Definitivamnte no estaba despierta. Decidi volver a insistir.

Cuando finalmente desperto. Intento sacarme de su habiotacion.

-Ya, tranquila, debo explicarte como son las cosas, se uqe esta frase es muy trillada ya, pero, no es lo que parece, en serio.

Si, claro, y ya se que esta frese es tambien ya muy trillada: Yo no naci ayer. Ahora, nos vemos manana Edward, ahora mismo estoy demasiado molesta para continuar hablando sin llegar a nada.

-Mira, Alice me amenzo, dijo que te diria que te estuve espieando en su mente, de los monetos en que te ayudo a ducharte, que para empezar es impposible, yo npo puedo hurgar en su mente, asi que es mentira, y ademas iba a decirle a Emmett que baiolara sobre ash...El Ashton Martin, iba a destruirlo!... Me chantajearon! se supone que debo finjir que me gustan Jessica y Lauren para sui deversion, intentaran hacerles bromas y odo eso, humillarlas, solo porque no les agradan. Pero desde que te vi pense que el Ash...-Bella me detuvo con una fuerte carcajada. Lo que en parte era bueno, pues ademas era ujusto, hable tan rapido sin permitirle interrumpir.

No paraba de reir. Eran una risa fresca y alegre, aliviada. El problama fue cuando empezo a ponerse roja, y le dolia el estomago, se lo sostenia fuertemente.

-Toddo esto, Todo esto en verdad fue solo por eso, es una brima, es...es...en serio?-Dijo entre carcajadas-Porque no me lo dijiste antes? es taan...comico, dios! y pensar que crei que esto iba an serio...Hahahahahahaha...-Suspiro, y se calmo. Y luego su cara se volvio tan graciosa...Y de nuevo rompio a reir.

Despues de un rato logro comportarse.

-Oh dios! lo siento Edward, en verdad crei q...

-No, yo lo sinto, debi habertelo dicho.

-No...es que... Necsitaras ayuda? ya sabes, puedo fingir que te odio y que hemos terminado, o algo asi como actuar histerica. O como en las peliculas cu...

-En serio quieres hacer esto?

-Claro que si! ya quiero ver a ese par...

-Sabes? aun sigues sorprendiendome cada dia.

-Bueno, lo siento, es solo que... No se, creo que sera divertido.

Ahora que Bella lo sabia y lo aceptaba, sentia haberme quitado un enorme peso de encima. Ademas, tenia el presntimirnto de que Bella tenia razon: Seria divertido.

...

**Buenoo! yo saaber bien que me he tardado, pero tenia examenes, y ya saben como es... Ademas tengo otros fics que no se escriben soloos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Al siguiente cap empieza la accion. Espero en verdad que me sigan leyendo, dejen sus reviews, xfavoor. Aunque el capi sea pequeno, el siguente si merecera el nombre de "capitulo".**

**Estoy segura de que si Jessica y Lauren les caen mal, este fic es para ustedes. Me considero un poco cruel con ellas... Muahahahaha...XQ.**

**Oh! Y perdon x las faltas de ortografia, es solo que no tengo el word... Mi compu no la tengo aqui, y tengo que usar el word pad, que sencilamente, apesta, ni siquiera sirve para avisar de un error! En fin...**

**Reviews Pliss!**

**Saben que x cada review q dejen, ayudan a la fundacion de niños con canceer?... En otras palabras, por cada review salvan una vida! XD**

**haha nah! hah ya fuera cierto ¿no?**


	3. Lauren

**Cap 3**

**Lauren**

**POV Lauren**

La noche antorior decidi poner la alarme de mi celular a las 5:30 a.m en punto, despues de limar mis pies en agua caliente, depilarme la cara (Parece que nuestra Lauren padece de una enfermedad llamada Hirsutismo, se supone que al padecerla tienes bellos en todas partes, hasta en los cachetes haha, y es demasiado y muy grueso :P, mal por Lauren), y aplicar una excelente y muy profesinal mascarilla de avena, tome una deliciosa ducha de agua caliente, relajante, larga. Me asegure de masajear correctamente arriba de mi labio superior, para no dejar puntos rojos. Eso no seria sexy en absoluto. Debia estar perfecta, porque era perfecta para Edward, porque Edward era mas que perfecto. Y debia admitirlo; sabia que Jessica haria su mejor esfuerzo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenia buena forma.

Sali de la ducha y busque mi bata de baño. Me envolvi en ella, aprete el nudo de la cintura con fuerza, decidida para el siguiente reto.

El closet.

Decidi que no debi haberme negado a gastar mis ahorros en New York en Dolce y Gabbana (_Como si alguna vez hubiera ido siquiera a Seattle pff!)._

Saque toda mi ropa hasta dedecidir que me pondria un blusa rosa fuxia de tirantes con un pantalon entubado gris. Queria usar una minifalda, pero estaba lloviendo, y mis piernas se llenarian de lodo. Mis tacones eran negros, con hebillas pequenas. Eran peligrosamente sexys.

Mi cabello corto, gracias al tipo estafador que me engano asegurandome que me contrataria para una compania de modelos, en vredad estaba emocionada, pues ahi comenzaria mi carrera... No, el tipo me enganoo, espere su llamada por tres meses. Lo deje un ligeros rizos, pero definidos, que caian elegantemente al lado de mi rostro, enmarcandolo.

Para cuando termine, eran las 7:30, tarde... Mis tacones chocaban contra el piso de madera encerada, que a la vez reducian el impacto deel sonido con la alfombra.

Me sente en la mesa a comer _waffles_ con mamà. Le dije que tenia prisa, pues ya era tarde.

Me lleve una botella de agua a la mochila, y un labial color cacao.

Mi madre me miro de arriba a abajo, cuando me levante de la mesa, y arqueo una ceja.

-Que rayos...? Ah! olvidalo, solo no quiero que pesques un resfriado, no olvides tu chaqueta, gabardina o lo que sea.

Mi madre era diferente al promedio de madres, y odiaba eso, pues ella solo trabajaba, y trabajaba, iba a Seattle a diario, y cabe mencionar que jamas he sabido que es lo que hace. Solo me alimentaba, y me daba mi quincena de $500 dolares, si hacia mis deberes y tenia un buen promedio. Y respecto a mi padre... Tenia un tiempo sin verlo, nos comunicabamos por e-mail a diario, pues el ahora vivia en el famoso y horrible Connecticut.

Subi a mi coche, y retoque por enesima vez mi maquillaje profesional, asegurandome que todo estuviera en su lugar. Perfecto.

Al llegar a la escuela, estacione a mi coche al lado del Jeep del hermano adoptivo de Edward. Estaba lloviendo, que bien que siempre estoy lista para todo y ante todo. Saque un impermeable de diario de la guantera, era rojo sangre, mi favorito.

Camine aprisa a clase de historia, siendo la ultima en llegar, y tube que sentarme enseguida de... Oh-Por-Dios.

Edward Cullen? Pero si yo no tenia historia con el!

Hasta era mi oporttunidad.

Me 'sente a su lado, y no lo mire. No debia ser obvia, debia ser inteligente, dificil, y por supuesto, muy atractiva.

La clase era tan aburrida como siempre, fechas, personajes, lugares... Aburrido.

Decidi que un simple coqueteo no estaria mal, asiq ue voltee a mirarlo discretamente por el rabillo del ojo... Dios! era tan guapo, y solo era cuestion de tiempo para que fuera solo mio.

Pase el resto de la clase mirandolo de soslayo en repetidas ocasiones, y en una de ellas, su mirada enfoco en la mia, y esos ojos verdes, tan verdes, como esmeraldas... Eran hipnotizantes, intimidantes.

Volvi mi rostro al blanco pizarron. que verguenza! Se ha dado cuanta de que lo miraba.

Decidi que no se volveria a repetir.

Pero a los cinco minutos si se volvio a repetir. Y lo estaba mirando de nuevo.

Y el a mi. Me sonreia, con esa hermosisima sonrisa torcida. Crei que me desmayaria.

De pronto no senti el banquillo, y en menos de un segundo, se oyo un golpe sordo, y me vi tirada en el piso.

-Senorita Lauren, esta usted bien?

-Si, claro, estoy bien, solo fue un... Estoy bien. -Me sentia como en estado de chock.

El timbre sono, y Edward se levanto.

Yo me levante del piso lo mas rapido que pude, y recogi mis cosas y corri a la puerta para llegar antes que el. Fingi que se me caian los libros, esperando a que se agachara gentilmente a recogerlos.

-Emm... Se te cayeron los libros Lauren.-Sonrei interiormente.

El se agacho y recogio uno, y me lo entrego en la mano, y se fue. Espera... Se fue? Solo me entrego uno y se fue? Que mierda...?

De pronto una enorme mano me ofrecia mis libros. Levante mi cabeza para mirarlo. Era Emmett.

Me senti decepcionada.

Espera... Emmett?

Poruqe Emmett me ayudaria?

-Hey, oye, tomaras los libros, o me los estas regalando?-Pregunto con una sonrisa bromista

-Emmm, Gracias?

-No hay de que... Oye, quiza quieras darte prisa, o llegaras tarde a tu siguiente clase.

Oh! la siguente clase.

-Eh, bueno, gracias, por lo de los libros.

-Si.

Me fui caminando por el pasillo. Ok, eso fue muy extrano... Emmett!

Dios santo!

...

Despues, la cuarta clase era biologia, la ultima antes de la hora del desayuno.

Me sente en la quinta silla de pareja, donde estaba con Mike, el ex novio de Jessica.

El no parecia deprimido al respecto. Mas bien lucia como si se hubiera quitado todo el peso de Jessica de encima. No lo culpo, Jessica era dificil.

Mike y yo no hablamoos nada, habia un silencio pesado entre los dos, quiza era porque Mike creia que yo estaba molesta por terminar con mi mejor amiga, quizaa el creia que Jessica seguia sufriendo. Heriria su orgullo si le dijera que despues de la escena del corredor a Jessica se le paso lo triste y deprimida a las dos horas. Si supiera lo de la apuesta, el chico se tiraria un tiro.

Durante la clase tuvimos que hablar, no tuvimos opcion, era algo del trbajo, debiamos encontrar una celula mutada de cebolla. Era gracioso ver a Mike hablando bajo y con la cabeza gacha. Se veia ridiculo.

Y si, la clase paso lentamente, pero Mike la hizo un poco menos pesada. Odiaba las clalses, pero los chicos eran... Una gran comedia, tan inmaduros. Era como ver una pelicula, excepto que yo estaba en ella, dentro de la tele, y no tenia palomitas.

-Rayos!-Exclamo Mike. Idiota. Habia tirado la muestra dentro del vidrio y se habia quebrado.

-Que has hecho? Iidiota! -Grite yo enseguida.

-Hey chicos ya, esa boca! les dare otra muestra.-El se fue al armario que estaba enseguida del pizarron, y saco un cofresito con mucos vidrios rectangulares etiquetadas de muestras de todas esas celulas.

Nos dio una nueva y Mike y yo volvimos a nuestra aburrida tarea. Que para terminar de hechar a perdelo Mike la mancho. Lo hecho a perder de nuevo.

Inutil.

Oh! Me estaba olvidando de mi objetivo principal:Edward! Como ha sido posible? Creo que la actitud de Mike, y lo de Emmett, se me habia olvidado... Me estaba volviendo loca o que?

Centre mi atencion en Bella y Edward... Que demonios?

Habia tension entre ambos, no se miraban, y... Tenian toda la pinta de haber terminado.

Mis labiso se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa.

...

Despues de esa clase teniamos el receso para desayunar, Despues del timbre, fuimos a guardar los libros. Yo era la persona mas feliz del mundo, despues de ver la escena de tension entre Edward y esa Isabella.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Edward a la derecha, y esa a la izquierda.

Suerte para mi que mi taquilla estaba a la derecha. Asi que decidi seguirlo, y hablar un poco, no se, quiza y conseguia algo.

Lo alcance, y simule tener prisa para ir a desayunar... Aunque solo fuera a comer manzana. Habia decidido ponerme a dieta, quiza asi lograria verme un 10% mas atractiva. Bueno, quiza estaba exagerando con eso de hacer dieta: Yo era atractiva como en un... 110%, mas ese 10% seria un 120%. Seria demasiado.

Hey! las matematicas son lo mio!

-Hey! que hay?-Edward volteo a mirarme con una deslumbrante sonrisa de lado. Senti que me desmayaria. EDWARD ME ESTABA COQUETEANDO!

-Lauren! emm, que haces aqui?

-Mi taquilla esta por aqui.

-Oh!

Decidi arriesgarme un poco y preguntar:

-Oye, no es que quiera meterme en lo que no me importa, pero... Parecia . Emm, digo... Bella se ve algo deprimida-Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco. Si no conociera al chico, diria que disfrutaba de sufrimiento de Isabella.

-Oh! es que, no se si decirte esto, quiza no deba, no queremos.. Sabes guardar un secreto?-Dijo bajito.

_Ay dios! Ay dios! Ay dios!_

-Claro! soy buena con los secretos-Yo dije eso? Ups! En fin, el volvio a sonreirme. Se acerco a mi oido. Una ola de escalofrios me recorrio y me puse helada. Era demasiado, era calro que queria algo conmigo. Todo el esfuerzo de la manana habia serviodo de algo. O de mucho.

Senti su resoiracion en mmmi oido y volvi a estremecerme. El dijo lentamente:

-Hemos termiado.

Sonrei.

-Ah! lo siento, debes estar muy triste.-Dije.

-Amm, solo un poco.

_"Solo un poco"._

Se retiro de mi oido.

Volvi a tirar mis libros accidentalmente. Era el momento de lucir mis encantos.

...

**EPOV**

Ay no! no porfavor! no otra exhibicion de _streapptase_!

Ya habia hecho mi trabajo muy bien. Debi haber sabido que siendo Lauren hari alo como esto.

Lauren tiro sus libros "Accidentalmente" y se agacho a recogerlos. Lo pense mejor: No se agacho. Su de esos enorme y feo trasero quedo a mi vista, dejando ver una vulgar tanga lila debajo de esos Jeans azules demasiado ajustados. Y no era lo peor, pues ahora yo debia agacharme a ayudarla con los malditos libros.

Dude, ero lo hice. Me agache y recogi con ella. De pronto levanto su mirada a mis ojos, y luego los bajo rapidamnete, obligando me a ver...Vomitaria! los enormes pechos de Lauren estaban a ounto de abandonar esa blusa fuxia que se habia puesto. Queria lucirse. Desvie la mirada y me levante casi demasiado rapido mas de lo que deberia.

Lauren se levanto enseguida.

De ronto Alice se aparecio por la esquina para echar un vistazo a su taquilla.Y luego nos vio.

"No lo arruines, hazlo, invitala a salir!"

Estuve a nada de apretar el puene de mi nariz. Era una mala costumbre que tenia siempre que me estresaba demasiado.

Suapire y me arme de valor.

-Emm... Lauren-Agache la cabez de disgustro y verguenza. Esto no era justo para Bella.- Estaba pensando... Te gustaria salir conmigoo ejemm... El vier...-De pronto Alice dijo "El Sa-ba-do, sabado Edward, el sabado por la noche"- El sabado por la noche?

Queria hundirme en la mierda.

La mente de Lauren era... Woha! era... Estaba totalmente revuelta. Si gritaba, perderia mi Ashton. Lo enviaria todo este estupido plan al demonio, que Emmett jugara beisboll con Ash (El amado Ashton Martin).

-YOOO? En serio? de verdad? lo sabi... Claro que si! A donde iremos Edward?

-No lo se- Alice de nuevo "_Invitala a comer comida Italiana_" Yo no comere Pizza! Demonios!-No comere P... A la pizzeria-dije asintiendo. Que rayos haria yo en una pizzeria? Los humanos dirian "Comer pizza" Pero yo no comeria pizza. No llevaria a Lauren a comer pizza, ni siquiera he llevado a Bella a comer Pizza.

...

Como habiamos acordado, Emmett y Alice se sentaron con Bella solos en una mesa. Rosalie y Jasper comigo.

Rosalie y Alice estaBn muy empeñadas en hacer todo el teatro de que Bella y yo habiamos terminado. Y anque Bella no era una excelente actriz, ya creian que en verdad ya no estabamos juntos.

EN nuestra mesa el silencio era horrile. En la de Bella, Emmett no dejaba de bromear con Alice, y Alice de intentar convencer a Emmett de usar la nueva camisa que le habia regalado. Lo que ella no sabia era que Emmett habia escrito con marcador permanente "Amo las gayetas y amvurgezas". Lo habia escrito asi, tan mal o peor como un nino de kinder. Aun no entendia como, pero amaba a Emmett, era la mejor opcion de cualquiera para alegrarle el dia. Ya le habia dichi que debia entrar de voluntario a un hospital de ninos con cancer o autismo. Quiza hasta los ayudaria con tantas risas.

Estabamos tranquilamente cuando me sumergi en la mente de Lauren:

Decirle o no?... Clarisimo que si!

-Umm, _Jess_, estube pensando, ya tienes todo para bailar la macarena y reoartir claveles en botarga?

-No... tu si?

-No los necesitare, porque ya _gane_.

Jessica se puso palida como una sabana, y tardi nos monetos en raccioanar.

-Te acostaste con el? Como demonios ganaste en cinco dias? No hablabas en serio respecto al castigo, verad?

-Bueno, aun no he ganado, pero pronto lo hare.

Jessica se relajo.

-Como estas tan segura?

-Bueno... Edward me invito a salir, el Sabado por la noche.

-No... hablas en serio.

-Oh si, ademas te iba a contar que planeo usar...

Sali de su mente. Tenia miedo. Miedo de ellas.

...

Estaba en la taquilla, cuando Bella llego por atras, empujandome, con una cara que daba miedo a cualquiera. Pero no ami, su labio inferior sobreponia al superior, haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo con una voz enojada, pero en susurro.

Tenia razon, debiamos hablar.

Bella estaba muy agitada. Odiaba no poder saber que era lo que la preocuoaba tanto sin que saliera de su boca.

-Si claro, sobre que?

Algunos chicos chismosos se amontonaban a nuestro alrededor, oliendo pelea, pues el chisme actual era que Bella y yo habiamos terminado. A ellos les parecia como una escenita de celos post-fin-de-la-relacion.

A mi me parecia una escena justa. Despues de oir la mente de un chico que decia "Sera por que beso a Lauren?' Yo no bese a Lauren!

La voz de Alice se retumbo en mi cabeza "Esto no estaba en el plan, esto no estaba en el pan, aborten la mision, aborten aborteeen! Edward no! dile que hablaran luego..." Alice...

Bella me alo del brazo y yo deje que me guiara.

...

**Que estara pasando con Bella, porque esta tan enojada? creo que es obvio, pues Lauren es un chismosa.**

**Subo pronto el siguiente capii. Y si, si he estado escribiendo capitulos demasiado cotros, pero es que no he estado muy inspirada XD. Bueno, y tambien les pido que si les parece que estoy haciendo a un Emmett demasiado estupido, diganmeo xfa, no quiero que se vea tan tonto como en ese extrano fic de "Duraznos Vampiricos" o "El diario de Emmett".**

**Y cpn respecto a la tardanza: Mi compu tenia un virus, y pues no podia ni escribir ni subir, asi que sinto el retrazo, aunq creo q es una excelente excusa ¿no? Y tambien siento las faltas de ortografia que la verdad estoii segura d q son muchas, pero como el malditoo word-pad no te avisa...**

**Y bueh! son las 12:54 de la manana (o noche, no se como se le diga, pero qreo q es manana XD) y yo aqui, escribiendo como si fueran las nueve, y con cueritos con salsa valentina en la mano haha. Cualquiera que no me conozca pensaria que soy una gordita que no puede dejar de comer ni a la hora de dormir. Pero bueno, mas bien es que me faltan algunos kilitos.**

**De paso aprovecho para darle las gracias a Luisa, por sus ideas para el fic: Gracias Luisa. :D**

**Y tambien ls invito a pasarse por mi perfil, a leer mi otra historia que si actualizo haha, que segun yo es buena, pero no se si a muchas chiks de aqui les wste leer rating "M". La historia se llama "El dia en que me embriague" que me arrepenti de haberla llamado asi, mas bien seria algo como "Todo comenzo con alcohol" o algo asi. Trata sobre unos Edward y Bella que les wsta emboracharse haha y que en una de esas los mandan a la correccional, a el por robar su Volvo(Si, robar _"Su" _Volvo) y a ella por Streaptasse. Haha. En fin, to creo que es una gran historia. Y graciosa. Pero bueno, soy la autora y mi opinion no cuenta demasiado, soy como las mamas con sus hijos, los ven que son los mejores y los ninos son uno en el monton haha, sin ofender a los ninos XD. En fin, espero que ninguna de mis historia sean unas del enorme montos de fics, y por ser asi, me dejen sus hermosos reviews.**


	4. Las Bromas de Emmett son para Jessica

**Cap 4**

**Las bromas de Emmett son para Jessica**

**Edward´s POV**

Deje que Bella me arrastrara por los pasillos de la escuela, no sin olvidarme de que muchos chicos nos seguían "_discretamente_". Bah! No conocían el significado de esa pablara.

Bien, como fuera, estaba ligeramente asustado por lo que Bella pudiera estar pensando respecto a mí y Lauren, aunque finalmente cualquier cosa que la pusiera realmente celos debía ser una autentica mentira.

Dimos la vuelta en un cuarto de limpieza, y entonces levante a Bella del piso y corrí a mi velocidad natural, así me aseguraría de que nadie se entrometiera en nuestros asuntos.

-Yo puedo caminar, muchas gracias, ahora creo que puedes bajarme.-Dijo Bella con un tomo que jamás había aplicado conmigo, así que decidí bajarla, por temor a que se enfadara mas conmigo.

De pronto, a lo lejos escuche la voz mental de Lauren: "A donde coño se metieron? Dios! Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, él me invito a salir a mí! Y ahora esa infantil le monta una escenita de celos aun después de que terminaron! Debe ser el colmo, el ahora es mío!

Por dios! Me daría algo si seguía oyendo tantas sandeces de esa chica.

-Y bien, que era eso tan importante de lo que debíamos hablar?'Pregunte serio.

-Cómo pudiste hacerme so eso Edward? Besarla no era parte del trato! Porque demonios no me dijiste nada ahora todos dicen q…

- Bella, yo no la bes…

- Y sabes que mas Edward? Tengo una gran lista y creo que debemos hablar de ella- Si, tal vez deberíamos hablar de ella, si tan solo Bella me dejara decir algo…-En primer lugar, Edward, Me mentiste! Cómo pudiste mentirme?- No puedo explicar mucho de este momento, de cómo me sentía, o el tono de Bella o su actitud, lo que su rostro reflejaba… Bien, su rostro era, ella estaba fuera de sí, jamás la había visto tan alterada, ni siquiera me miraba a mí, miraba sus manos, con las que enumeraba cada punto que mencionaba, y en cuanto a mí, estaba más bien estresado, era increíble esta situación, creí que ya lo teníamos claro, y que Bella confiaba mas en mi, que Lauren y Jessica era todas unas completas chismosas- Y además, no en verdad como…No estás respetando el maldito trato!

Cabe mencionar que continua así por lo menos durante los siguientes cinco minutos, hasta que decidí intervenir. La tome por los hombros y la zarandee ligeramente, hasta que reacciono. Y que bueno que lo hice, pues había mencionado tantos puntos que estaba seguro de que estaban a punto de salirle más dedos.

-Bella, escúchame dios santo!-La mire a los ojos fijamente para que no volviera tener otra de esas crisis y lograr captar el mensaje-Yo-no-besé-ni-a-Lauren-ni-a-Jessica… De acuerdo?

Se quedo mirándome unos segundos con reproche hasta que exclamo:-Así que aun lo niegas!

-Mierda Bella!-Observe como retrocedía un paso, asustada por mi repentina reacción, jamás había dicho algo como 'mierda' con ella presente, y creo que lo que más la asusto fue mi tono, pues rompí mi regla de pasividad. Inhale profundo e intente reparar lo que había hecho. Incluso yo me sorprendí de mi propia reacción.

Camine a ella, puse mi mano izquierda en su nuca, y la derecha en su boca.

-Bella, yo te dije que hacer esto seguramente resultaría ser una mala idea, pero debes confiar en mí, si no estás cómoda con el estúpido juego de Alice y Rosalie, podemos solo… Terminar con el-'Que? Que era esto?... Era tan extraño, pues en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo no quería terminar con ese juego, pues al parecer mi otro yo lo encontraba divertido, y eso no era bueno, después de todo ¿Cómo podría hallar divertido burlarme de un par de adolescentes obsesionadas con un vampiro? Eso no era algo de risas; era algo serio, algo por lo que preocuparse, y yo me burlaba de ellas. Algo en mi estaba cambiando. Y no era para bien.

Bella dio un leve empujo a mi mano, y yo la retire en respuesta. Ella suspiro y dijo:

'-Estas insinuando que no tengo suficiente confianza en ti?

-Es exactamente lo que digo, Bella por favor, es algo serio, no es algo que se tome a la ligera.

-No. No lo es y yo… Edward yo lo siento mucho, es que todos en la escuela decían eso y yo no pude…

-No, no, mira, ambos sabíamos que eso iba a pasar, ambos o más bien dicho todos saben cómo es Lauren, debíamos haberlo estado esperando. Mira, el asunto está en que, Alice me obligo a invitarla a comer Pizza, y la verdad no sé cómo demonios fingiré que como pizza, así que supongo que con la mente tan creativa que posee Lauren imagino esas cosas o, quizá es lo que espera-Dije con un escalofrío.

-Así que no era verdad- Bella murmuro con la cabeza gacha.

-No.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, hasta que ella, sin levantar la cabeza, dijo:

-Edward?

-Mmm…?

-Me siento culpable.

-No lo hagas, yo no te culpo, y tampoco estoy molesto, es comprensible.

-Gracias

-Solo prométeme una cosa-Dije firme.

-Lo que quieras

-Más confianza.

Ella me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a modo de asentimiento.

-Oh! Y otra cosa-Dijo ella repentinamente.

-Si?-Pregunte dudoso.

-Porque a mi jamás me llevaste a comer Pizza?

Sonreí.

-El domingo a las siete?

-No será un problema que nos vean juntos?-Pregunto ella.

-No-Respondí.

-El domingo a las siete -Confirmó.

…

Lleve a Bella a mi casa después de la escuela, pues según Alice había mucho que discutir. Y ya era obvio que era lo "_urgente_". Esme había salido a acompañar a Carlisle en alguna conferencia de médicos, aunque nunca entendí muy bien porque Esme iba también, si ella no podía entrar, y aunque lo hiciera, quizá ahí lograría dormir.

Alice lo planeó todo demasiado formal, como siempre, organizando un concejo de mesa redonda, y asignándonos a cada uno un lugar en el comedor de Esme.

Alice, por supuesto, era la cabecilla, o presidenta, ya que era la de la mente mas macabra, y la autora de la idea de jugar con esas chicas, Jasper, a su lado derecho, que, aunque no la apoyaba demasiado, ni aportando ideas siquiera, hubiera sido imposible moverlo de lugar, Rosalie, al lado izquierdo, que ahora se había convertido en cómplice de Alice para este juego, y que a su vez, el juego se había convertido en el hobbie de ambas, y ahora Rosalie seria la "mano derecha" de Alice. Emmett, por su parte, era el chico de las amenazas, el sería el que usaría mi Ashton como pelota de baseball, así que sin él, el juego no sería posible, el estaba enseguida de Rosalie, yo enfrente de Emmett, oh! Y el nombre que me habían asignado era "carnada", muy inteligente, y Bella, junto a mí, ella finalmente también tenía parte importante en esto.

-Bien, entonces, estamos aquí reunidos para continuar con el operativo ¨_Humillar a Jessica y Lauren_¨, el objetivo de la junta de hoy es aportar ideas para lle…

Rodé los ojos.

-Alice, podrías, por favor, ahorrarte los parlamentos ñoños y solo… solo, continuar con el tema, ¿por favor?

La duende me miró con ojos envenenados, y continuó:

-Bien, como decía, antes de que ¨la carnada¨ me interrumpiera –Se podía ser más infantil?-, estamos aquí reunidos para continuar con el operativo ¨Humillar a Jessica y Lauren¨¨, el objetivo de la junta de hoy es aportar ideas para llevar a cabo con las chicas y así lograr nuestro objetivo que es, por supuesto…

Esta vez fue Rosalie la sensata.

-Ya basta, Alice, sabes que estoy de tu lado, pero Edward tienes razón, porque no sólo, hablamos de las ideas?

-Yo tengo una!-Dijo Emmett.

-Ahora no, Emm, esto es serio-Dijo Rosalie.

-Pero, Rose, es una idea genial.

-Déjalo, Rosalie, será algo bueno para empezar-Gritó Alice

Si tan solo supiera, era algo clásico…

-Lo ves Rose, no es tan mala idea, miren: He estado pensando en que quizá, bueno, Edward saldrá con Lauren el sábado por la noche, no?

-Sin rodeos Emm- Pidió Alice gentil.

-Bien, que tal si el viernes por la noche nos colamos a su casa y a su shampoo le agregamos tinte verde para cabello, que quede permanente y sea fuerte, y así también su piel quedará un poco verde, o quizá también podríamos poner pegamento extrafuerte, así no se los podrá quitar, a sus labiales podemos poner algo para secar sus labios, esa clase de cosas de películas, o quizá hacer que el agua llena de óxido salga de la regadera… Qué dicen?

Para este punto, todos no habíamos quedado con la boca abierta, unos porque pensaban que era la idea más estúpida y clásica (yo me incluía en ella), y otros porque creían que era buena, muy buena y humillante.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, y Emmett se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Yo digo que está bien, me agrada la idea… Bien Emm!-Dijo Alice, y, viendo que nadie decía nada dijo: que levanten la mano los que están de acuerdo.

Emmett, Alice y Bella, la levantaron, y Rosalie, al sentirse culpable al ver que todos a poyaban a Emmett menos ella, también lo hizo, aunque para ella la idea era ridícula y patética. Eso nos dejaba a Jasper y a mí solos, del mismo lado.

-Bien, mayoría de votos!-La alegre voz de Alice resonó en la sala, mientras mostraba una sonrisa triunfante.

_…_

El viernes fue terrible; Todos me tuvieron casi la mitad del día escuchando los pensamientos de los Stanley, con la ilusa esperanza de que salieran a cenar, en algún evento social como ellos acostumbraban.

Faltaba aún una hora y media para que decidiera irme de ahí, cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a cenar… Me caí del árbol, sorprendido…

-Qué rayos…?-Murmuré

Entonces, apenas pude alcanzar a ver a Jessica asomarse por la ventana. Creyó haber oído algo. Me escondí detrás del árbol del jardín. Y luego ella volvió a cerrar la ventana y continuó limándose las uñas.

No me movía, estaba en estado de shock… Como era posible que me hubiera sorprendido el simple y previsible sonido de un celular? Más aún ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera caído de ese árbol? ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Podía enfermarme?

Tenía miedo.

En ese momento, el mismo sonido que me había hecho caer del árbol volvió a sonar, insistente. Agradecí no haberme asustado esta vez.

Saqué el pequeño ejemplo de la tecnología que tenía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y vi quién era: Alice.

Decidí no responder, pues sabía cuál era el motivo de su llamada. Pero luego, al cortar la llamada de Alice, vi que tenía una no contestada, y esta vez era de Bella. A ella sí le respondería.

-Edward-Contestó al segundo tono-Porqué no habías respondido?

-Lo siento Bella, es sólo que, ya sabes, me enviaron a casa de los Stanley a vigilarlos-Dije con amargura.

-Entiendo, y lo siento. Pero tenía que hablar contigo, es extraño que no hayas venido y no me hubieras avisado, incluso Charlie preguntó por ti- Contuve una risita al imaginarme a Charlie preguntando por mí: No me lo creía posible.-Bien, ya conseguí el tinte para el agua, ya se lo dije a Alice y dice que vendrá por mí en media hora, iràn a mezclarlo no? Rosalie ya tiene listo el decolorante también, así que parece que ya estamos todos listos y completos.

-Te pagaré la pintura luego.

-No hace falta, la cargué a la tarjeta de Charlie.

-Eso no está bien, Bella, te lo devolveré más tarde, finalmente somos lo culpables e esto.

-Hey! Disfruto esto, es divertido y hace que todo sea menos monótono. Y, con respecto a lo de la pintura, descuida, no se dará cuenta.

Suspiré. No era correcto, pero me hacía sentir bien el hecho de que ella tampoco hiciera las cosas siempre correctas. Quizá era porque me ayudaba a autoengañarme con respecto a que yo aún conservaba algo humano en mí.

…

A la hora y media de la llamada, decidí que ya era demasiado esperar: Los Stanley no saldrían hoy.

En cinco minutos estuve en casa, y Bella estaba ahí, riendo de algo con Alice, mientras Rosalie metía el pegamento para pantuflas, colorantes de cabello, y una sustancia que mencionó que haría que su piel absorbiera cinco veces más el agua, así se quedaría arrugada como una ciruela pasa. Todo eso lo metió en un amplio bolso, entre otras cosas.

A veces mis propios hermanos me asustaban: podían ser realmente crueles con los demás.

…

A los cinco minutos estábamos frente a la casa de Jessica.

Puse a Bella en la rama de un árbol con un walkie talkie, ella nos avisaría si veía algo que pudiera levantar sospechas.

-En verdad no tienes problemas con quedarte aquí? No sabemos cuanto nos llevará hacer esto.

-No, Edward, anda ve, no me caeré ni nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Y déjala Edward, no es una niña.-Dijo Alice

Gruñí a Alice. Le di un beso en la frente a Bella y me tiré con los demás.

-Bien! Primero: Edward y Emmett entrarán al baño de Jessica a teñir el agua, Rosalie y yo, arreglaremos el shampoo y las pantuflas, y Jazz, quédate a vigilar adentro, ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Alice

-Desde cuándo y mil demonios tu as las órdenes, Alice?-Dijo Emmett.

-Yo sólo soy buena para organizar, ah! Y… Emmett, ten mucho cuidado ahí dentro, por favor no metas la pata.

Emm gruño molesto en respuesta.

Entramos por la única ventana que estaba abierta: la del pasillo. Jessica y sus padres estaban en la sala viendo una película del _blockbuster_.

Todos buscamos la habitación de Jessica, abriendo cada puerta sigilosamente. Hasta que Rosalie nos hizo señas diciéndonos que esa era la habitación.

Emmett yo comenzamos s aplicar el tinte en una bolsita predispuesta para que con el peso del agua, se rompiera, haciendo que el tinte saliera a presión. Lo mismo hicimos en el lavamanos, para evitar que pudieran limpiarse el tinte y quitárselo pronto. Luego Aplicamos el químico en polvo para absorber el agua.

Saqué a Emmett de la habitación, y cuando salimos, Alice aún seguía aplicando el pegamento en las pantuflas, y Rosalie aplicando otras cosas en el maquillaje de nuestra víctima… Nuestra víctima… No me gustaba como eso sonaba, pero, por desgracia, era verdad, y peor aún, habíamos arrastrado a Bella con nosotros, no, Yo arrastré a Bella a esto.

El sonido de un golpe se escuchó a mi lado derecho, y volteé acto reflejo: Emmett había tirado un perfume.

-Oh! Dios, Emmett no! Era un _ENVY_ original, de _Gucci_! Cómo pudiste?-Alice, por supuesto.

-Emmett, te pedí que tuvieras cuidado con…!

Entonces, la puesta del cuarto de Jessica se abrió de pronto, y un pequeño niño de unos tres años aproximadamente, entró, Gritó y llamó a su madre:

-_Mamaaa!_-Su grito agudo hizo eco por toda la casa.

Entones, el problema se desató.

…

**Olaa! Hey! Al parecer ahora subí pronto no? Un un capi dos hoja más largo, creo que eso es bueno o no?**

**Buenos, pues en honor a mi puntualidad y esfuerzo, dejen sus hermosos reviews!**

**Graciias!**


	5. La peluca de Jessica

**Antes que todo, perdon por las faltas deprtografia, essque esta lap tan mala, no tiene la letra que va despues de la "n" y que tiene un palito arriba XD haha pro bno, c entiende no?**

**Nos vemos abajoo!**

**Cap 5**

**La peluca de Jessica**

**Rosalie's POV**

Aun no habia terminado de arruinar el perfume especial de Jessica, que, segun Alice, era una verdadera lastima, pues los perfumes era originales, quiza no de una marca decente, pero siendo Jessica, ya era algo. Vaya, en verdad no me gustaria ser esa chica.

Edward y Emmett salieron de la habitacion del bano, y, Emmett, al parecer, muy satisfecho con su trabajo. De lo unico que en verdad me alegraba, era de que no hubiera roto la cadenilla del retrete... O el retrete.

De pronto, se escucho el crijuir de unos vidrios.

-Emmett! No!-Alice exclamo, dijo algo de un perfumo de marca, pero la verdad no le preste mucha atencion, estaba muy ocupada fulminando a Emmett con la mirada. Si por su culpa algo salia mal... Lo mantendria en celibato por los siguientes quince akos.

-Emme...!-No logre terminar, pues de pronto se abrio la puertaa de la habitacion, y aparecio un somnoliento niho. El niho de mis suenos. Incluso detras de el aparecio un resplandor amarillo, una hermosa luz amarilla...Rose...Que demonios! Era la luz del pasillo!... No importa, mi vista era ya inhundada con la perfecta vision de ese niho, ese noho competa y absolutamente perfecto. Su cabello caia rizado, en pequenos mechcones castahos por su joven rostro, nsus ojos eran verdes, claros, como un gran pozo verde, inocentes y nuevos, y su boca se abria junto con sus ojos formando una mueca de sorpresa. Sus manitas recargadas sobre el picaporte, y sus piesitos enfundados en su tambien pequeno mameluco amarillo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. La simple imagen me atontaba, era simplemente... reluciente, y tierna. Esa pqequena creaturita de unos tres ahos de edad era reluciente y tierna. Era un hermoso niho... Entonces note con mi garganta comenzaba a quemarme

-Argh! No!- murmure con furia, ahora ese hermoso rostro se contorsiono de panico. El angelito me temia.

-Mamaaa!-Grito el con miedo, llamando a su madre por el trillado instinto de la cria del humano: Siempre la madre. Porque a mi ningun niho me habia llamado a mi de esa forma? Porque? Yo siempre he querido un niho asi, uno que me llamara... "Mama". Y no podia tenerlo. En mi estado, siendo lo que era, una adolescente vampira, una abominacion, un monstruo... Era mucho pedir un bebe. Siempre estaria congelada en mis "perfectos" 18. O mas bien malditos 18.

Unos brazos se apoderaron del pequeno niho. Era Emmett.

-Carino, no hay nada en el closet! ya te lo he mostrado cientos de veces!-Grito la madre de Jessica.

Edward le quito al noho de los brazos de Emmett, y le tapo su pequena boquita. Yo deberia cargarlo. El niho comenzo a hacer un puchero, estaba a punto de llorar, unas lagrimitas comenzaban a derramarse por sus ojos. Entonces le arrebate al niho al Edward desesperado, pues yo sabia que el tampoco queria que el niho sufriera, pero el nada podia hacer para calmarlo, yo si. Podia hacerlo al menos una vez. Asi que le arrebate l niho de los brazos.

**Edward's Pov**

Cuando le quite a Emmett el niho, lo hice creyendo que lograria calmaro, pero entonces el comenzo a sollozar, y entonces tuve que taparle la boca, no queriamos que los padres de Jessica subieran para mostrarle el closet vacio, sin ningun monstruo que seguro era mas bien un todo un cliche de Holliwood. El niho comenzo a sollozar aun mas fuerte, y Rosalie, con su instinto maternal desperdiciado, me lo arrebato, y yo no opuse resistencia, estaba seguro de que lo haria mejor que yo. Pobre Rosalie, en verdad necesitaba un bebe, habia estado pensando en ello dureante el ultimo minuto.

Ella lo sento delicadamente en sus brazos, mientras lo miraba con una evidente adoracion nada comun. Lo mecia ligeramente, pera ella el tiempo se habia detenido. Era conmovedor, pues pronto el niho se encontraba mas calmado, al igual que su muy confundida mente. Solo esperaba que cuando cumpliera los doce no se obsecionara con los vampiros, despues de esto. Luego, lentamente cai en la cuenta de uqe me encontraba mirandola como un verdadero idiota, con la boca abierta y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, al igual que Emmett y Alice. Decidi que era momento de actuar.

-Hey! Bueno, debemos terminar con esto ya, a ver... Emmett, ya llenaste el champu con el tinte? Alice, el jabon ya tiene ese quimico...

Lentamente todos fueraon saliendo del hechizo, volviendo a la realidad, Y parpadeando...

-Whoa! eso fue... Rosalie, nena, hay que terminar con esto ya, Alice, termina lo que hacias, que yo he olvidado el quimico arrugapieles, de acuerdo? Edward tu... Quedate aqui, o ve a hablar con Jasper, a ver si los Stanley planean subir a ver al niho.-Dijo Emmett. Parecia que despues de todo si podia hacer algo bien ademas de bromear.

-De acuerdo-Dije. Rosalie seguia acunando al bebe en sus brazos, mirandolo a los ojos, al igual que el a ella. Pero la pequena mente de este niho no estaba asustada, mas bien parecia comprender todo desde donde estaba, todo. Y esa parte del todo involucraba el hecho de que jamas le hariamos daho, aunque su sangre fuera asi de hipnotizante, tan... Nueva.

Rosalie parecia estar llorando en secreto, si hubiera podido haber lagrimas en su rostro, las habria. Pobre Rose.

Entonces decidi que seria mejor dejarla en paz, disfrutaando su momento, asi que hice lo que Emmett me dijo.

Me asome por la ventana, y luego salte hacia el arbol mas cercano, y luego susurre a Jasper. Realmente no hacia fallta, pues yo podia ver un sus pensamientos que estaban demasiado ocupados en la pelicula como para ir a ver si el niho aun tenia grandes padres, y Jessica, que no era capaz de preocuparse por su hermanito...

Ya lo superaria igual. Siempre lo hacia, pues no podia pasarse la vida entera llorando cada que veia un niho.

Lo haria.

...

Al llegar a casa, Rosalie subio directo a su habitacion, y de ahi no salio, incluso Emmett intento sacarla, pero no lo logro.

Rosalie estaba recostada en la enorme cama que ella y Emmett tenian, viendo al techo color blanco perla. No parpadeaba. Y su mente estaba casi en blanco. Era una especie de depresion que jamas habia visto en un humano.

Emmett, por tercera vez despues de que Rosalie le aventara el Florero de Cristal en la cabeza, intentando sacarlo de su habitacion (De ambos). El se sento lentamente en la cama, con un tacto increible, y de una forma increiblemente madura, para ser Emmett, claro esta.

Emmett se acerco lentamente a ella, y luego se acosto, abrazandola. Esta vez ella no hizo nada, apenas se dio cuenta.

-Rose?-Llamo Emm. No hubo respuesta-Rose?-Suspiro, dandose por se... Se que esto no es facil, no lo es para ti, por que es lo que siempre has querido, pero tienes que entender...-Emmett se callo.

Se le habia ocurrido la idea mas macabra que alguien pudiera concebir. Esto iba en contra de los principios que Carlisle nos habia ensenado. Y no solo eso, si no que estabamos obligados a seguirlos. Y emmett se estaba olvidando de todo eso.

Ay nooo! Que rayoss?

Esa no era una buena idea.

...

**Emmett's POV**

Estaba en mi habitacion, con Rose. Ella estaba completamente deprimida por lo de ese niho. Dios! cuanto odiaba verla asi. Incluso hacia sacar mi lado mas protector, y quiza si un poco de madurez. Estaba demasiado conciente de que yo no era la persona mas madura del mundo, y que quiza, alguna vez, solo por curiosidad, decidi comenzar a ver Discovery Kids, especialmente los Backyardigans. Dios! que monitos tan simpaticos! Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que decidi que podia sacar provecho a mis... Cualidades vampiricas, podria ser modelo de ropa interior. Cuando hice una maestria por internet de papiroflexia infantil, o cuando compre un chapoteadero para en patio trasero... Si, no era muy maduro. Pero cuando debia serlo, sabia hacerlo. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en que debia serlo. Por Rose, y por ella haria cualquier cosa. Este era un buen momento para demostrarselo, aunque ella ya lo supiera, y no estuviera comletamente en este mundo.

-Rose?-Llame, con un poco de esperanza-Rose-Nada. suspire, frustrado, esta no era la primera vez que lo intentaba, la ultima ella me avento un lindo florero de Esme, era de cristal, y el pobre se hizo arenilla cristalina al chocar con mi linda cabeza-Yo se... Se que esto no es facil, no lo es para ti, por que es lo que siempre has querido, pero tienes que entender...-Me calle. Emmett! Eres genial! un autentico genio! Y Jasper y Edward creian que yo era un niho idiota. Esta era la idea mas brillante que habia tenido en los ultimos cuarenta ahos, despues de que se me ocurrio la idea de como llegar a la luna antes que los idiotas de la NASA.

Me levante de la cama, no sin antes besar la frente de mi Rose, rapidamente. Me disponia a abrir la puerta, pero sabia que Edward inentaria detenerme, y no se atreverian a gritarme con Rose aqui. No, no saldria. Este era mi fuerte.

Saque la computadora portatil de Rose, la que guardaba bajo su caja de cosmeticos. La encendi. Espere el desesperante proceso de que se cargara el Windows, entonces, aparecio el nombre de Rose, pero al dra clic, pedia su contraseka. Mierda!

A ver... Mama? Teclee la plalabra... Contraseka incorrecta... Mma? que rayos! Emmett! si eres estupido! a ver... Bueno... Rose compartia solo una cosa con Alice: La moda, debia ser algo relacionado a eso. Bien, su marca favorita era la misma que la de Alice, Channel. No! no era channel...

Despues de varios intentos, deje caer mi mano sobre el teclado, aplastando varias teclas...

Entonce entre... Entre! Dios, Gracias! yo en verdad tenia tanta suerte!

Entre a Google, y busque "Nihos" , pero no era lo que yo estaba buscando. Decidi ir directo al grano.  
-Emmett! Te lo advierto!-Grito Edward desde abajo.

"No grites, alteraras mmas a Rose, y ambos sabemos que si ella se irrita, y Esme se enera de todo..."

Escuche a Edward grunir. Sopnrei satisfecho. No era el fin, pero lo mantedria callado pir un rato, el solo hecho de ver a Rosalie deprimida e irritada, era una increible vision de una oelicula del fin dell mundo en ciencia ficcion.

Entonces regresando a mi tarea original, Escribi "Comprar nihos".

...

Rosalie habia decidido que hoy no asistiria al instituto, yo respetaba su depresion, pero, hoy era el dia de la humillacion publica a Jessica, cuomo era posible que no se interesara en verla? Yo me hubiera quedado en casa con ella, pero no me lo perderia por nada. Ademas estaba seguro de que, aunque me metiera en problemas con todos, mi compra haria muy feliz a Rose.

Me encontraba tan sonriente como siempre, por los pasillos de la escuela, esperando a oir alguna clase de burla, pero no... Nada.

Estaba tan distraido que apenas senti cuando alguien me jalo de brazo, y ya era tarde para evitarlo, pues ya estaba dentro del aula de musica. Con Edward y Jasper.

-Que demonios te pasa Emmett? Creiste que te ibas a salvar asi de facil? Pues no! esto no esta nada bien! Esto es algo grave, muy grave! Como pudiste? Podriamos tener problemas legales gracias a tu estupidez! Eso es lo que quieres? Cancelaras esa maldita compra! O Carlisle lo sabra, y no quieres que eso pase, verdad?-Gritaba Eward, mas enojado de lo que yo habia visto jamas. Asustaba.

Especialmente su amenza, no tanto su rostro. Si Carlisle se enteraba, en verdad tendria problemas, me quitaria mi tarjeta de credito, como hacia dos akos, cuando compre dos tomeladas de acero para armar una piscina en forma de lata. Me quito mi tarjeta de credito, pues decia que yo solo la usaba para mis fines infantiles, pero, Rosalie y Alice, y Esme, no tiraban el dinero tambien? Pues ese dia estaba tan enojado como Edward, pues la cifra que aparecia en el recibo del adeudo de mi tarjeta era de seis cifras.

-Noo! No no quiero eso-Dije alterado.

Edwrd y Jasper suspiraron, aliviados.

-Mira, Emm, el asunto es, que, ese niho que has pedido, es posible que se lo quiten a sus padres-Me miro de forma no quieres que una creatura inocente sea arrebatada de sus padres, o si Emmett?

"No, no deseo eso" Respondi mentalmente.

-Eso pense.

-Pero... Tambien velo de esta forma, Edward, quiza estemos salvando a un niho de esos que se roban de otros paises, que es lo que segun la tele dice, son nihos que se roban para venderlos, imagina las horribles condiciones en las que viven, maltratados. Y tambien imagina que los salvaremos, salvaremos a un lindo niho de ojos castakos y rizos, de ser maltratado dieriamnte. Imagina lo feliz que estara Rosalie.

-O lo molesta y decepcionada, ademas sera un humano! Que haran con el? Convertirlo? No! no pueden condenarlo por un capricho!-Grito Jasper. Vaya, ya me habia olvidado de que el estuviera aqui. Y como fuera, el tenia un punto, y yo no sabia responder a eso.

-Ehh... Piensenlo. Ademas con ellos no se juega. Ya esta hecho. No puedo cancelar el pedido.

-Hablas de ese niho como si fuera un objeto Emmett. Y ademas, debes estar conciente de que tener un niho en nuestra casa, ademas de las complicaciones obvias, el necesita atencion, cuidados, deberas gastar dinero en el, ser responsable de el. No solo su companero de juegos!-Dijo Edward, ofendiendome en verdad. El habia dicho que debia gastar dinero en el niho, por supuesto! eso ya lo sabia, me ofendia que creyera que no era capaz de comprar lo necesario. Estaba muy conciente de que seria su padre. Ademas yo estaba demostrando ser perfectamente capaz de comportarme maduramente, o no?

-Dios! me ofenden! Yo puedo ser responsable de el! Ademas, esa casa necesita un poco menos de tension. Siempre es un drama con " Oh no! unos vampiros desquiciados quieren matar a Bella! Oh no que haremos?"- La voz de Edward me uqedaba tan bien -o que tal con "No! esos estupidos paises Orientales quieren vencer a mi pais! como es posible, como se atreven? Es inaudito!" -Dije imitando a Jasper.-Ah! O algo como " No no no no no no no! Nooo! no puede ser, no! El mundo complota contra mi! Nadie me espero! Se agotaron las carteras Gucci de la venta de liquidacioon otono-invierno!-Dije, poniendo mi voz muy aguda, esta vez como Alice, obviamente.-Esa casa necesita algo de risas. Nada de las frustraciones sexuales de Edward y Bella, mientras creen que nadie se da cuenta de lo que hacen cuande se encierran "silenciosamente" en la habitacion de Edward.

Edward abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido de que yo, Emmett, fuera tan directo y nada infantil, por primera vez en decadas.

Me levante del banquillo del piano rapidamente, dejando un Edward sorprendido y avergonzado, y a un Jasper Furioso, pero divertido. Siendo que el era quien sentia la lujuria proveniente de ese par de mojigatos.

Sali por la puerta sin que ninguno dijera ni mu.

...

Me sente con Alice y Bella, en la mese que habiamos tomado desde el lindo jueguito con es par de chicas ilusas.

Ellas ya estaban enteradas de mi "Ultima estupidez" como ellas la llamaban. Yo la llamaba "Heroica hazana para hacer feliz a Rose". Ellas estuvieron intentando hacerme entar en razon, como Edward y Jasper, pero yo me me mantenia firme en mi descicion de cumplirle a Rose.

Acababamos de sentarnos, nuestros traseron apenas habian rozado la banca, cuando, los tres al mismo tiemopo, volteamos a la entrada de la cafeteria...

Oh-Por-Dios! Esa chica no es tan tonta!

Jessica Y Lauren venian entrando por la puerta doble, discutirndo por algo, como siempre, pero lo que llamo nuestra atencion, fue descubrir que no era tan estupida como pensabamos. Ni siquiera nuestro lector de mentes (Que por cierto, junto con Jasper, estaban tan hipnotizados como nosotros), lo habia previsto.

Jessica estaba usando una fea peluca.

Pero cubria su verde cabello. Rayos! Teniamos que pensar en algo, Y rapido!

-Hey! ya lo vimos, es verdad, no es una alucinacion-Nos llamo Alice.-Ahora hay que pensar en como hacer que luzca ese lindo cabello suyo.-Dijo con malicia.

-Bueno, yo creo que no deberiam...-Decia Bella.

Deje de oirla, pues me dedique a hacerle senas a Jessica para que viniera a sentarse con nosotros. Ella detecto esto rapidamente, y ya que Edward no hacia nada, decidio sentarse junto a mi. Buena eleccion.

-Hey, Jess!-Dijimos Alice y yo.

-Jessica-Dijo Bella a modo de saludo.

-Hey, chicos-Valla patetica, se veia de lo mas hipocrita. No era nada a mi lado, el maestro de la actuacion... Oh! Aun recuerdo cuando hacia un par de akos intente formar parte de un Musical en Brodway, estuve a dos lugares de que me dieran el protagonico. Entonces me fui. Si no sabian apreciar mi talento, entonces no merecian a un talentazo como yo... Vaya, despues de todo si tenia muchoq ue contarle a mi futuro hijo. Incluso podria hacer un libro, una autobiografia, titulada "Las aventuras de el grandioso Emmett Cullen" no, no, que tal "Las grandiosas aventuras del fabulosisimo Emmettsito Cullen , Alias, Ositomusculosito" No! que infantil.

Volviendo a la realidad, voltee a ver a Edward, que me miraba con reesignacion, negando con la cabeza.

Decidi que era momento de practicar el arte de la actuacion, uno de mis muchos talentos.

-Y, no comeras nada Jess?-Pregunte inocentemente.

-Oh! no, no, coman ustedes sin problemas, no se preocupen, estoy a dieta-Acaso alguna vezz nos vio comer algo? Yuck!

-Oh! no, es de mala educacion, ademas no tenemos mucha hambre, digo, apetito-Corregi, estaba intentando sonar sofisticado-Verdad chicas?-Patee a Bella debajo de la mesa para que dejara de devorar su rebanada de Pizza.

-No, no la tenemos-Dijo Bella, fulminandome con la mirada. Al parecer ella si la tenia.

-Oh no no! No te preocupes, creo que ya somos dos a dieta-Dijo Alice, satisfecha con su broma privada.

-Bien, ire a tirar mi sopa de espinaca con curry y paselillo-Diablos! estaba siendo muy obvio, donde habia quedado mi talento?

Me levante normal del banquillo, y entonces, finji que mi pie se habia atorado en el tubo de base del banquillo, tirando mi sopa y pastelillo embadurnado de betun, encima de la peluca de Jessica. Lo vi en camara lenta incluso.

Cuando la mezcla de sopa olorosa con la harina y el betun, la primera gota sobre la peluca, hasta que todo se derramo sobre ella. Su gesto con los ojos cerrados, y las comisuras se su coca senalando hacia abajo, y sus dientes blancos bajo su labio superior, sus encias al descubierto, formando una mueca salvaje. Sus ojos firmmemente cerrdaos.

Alice contenia la risa, intentando poner su mejor cara de pesar, mientras que Bella, Jasper y Edward, los ultimos dos en la mesa del otro lado de la cafeteria, no ocultaban su sprppresa.

Me quede congelado en mi lugar, esperando que alguien reacciionara, para disculparme con ella.

Alice fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Ehh... Jess, estas bien, ay! yo cuanto lo siento, Emmett, disculpate con Jess.

-Yo... No se que decir, lo siento, yo... En verdad lo siento Jess, no era mi intencion...

-No importa, no importa, se quitara con un poco de agua-Dijo con voz tensa y temblorosa.

-No yo... Dejame aydarte-Dije. Entonces, tome una servilleta de la bandeja de Alice, y comence a limpiar los restos de comida, jalando un poco, intentando con mucho esfuerzo ser discreto. Me apresure, pues Jessica estaba inmovil es su lugar, incredula, aun precesando todo. Sabia que en cualquier momento me detendra.

Segui tallando, hasta que Jessica dijo:

-No, no es necesario Emmett, no hay problema, todo esta bien.

-No, no, yo hice esto, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte.

Talle mas, y Jessica tomo aire, dispuesta a seguir protestando y levantarse.

-No ya no es nec... Ouch!

La peluca habia salido.

* * *

**Hey! yo seque me tarde CASI TRES SEMANAS! yo se, es enorme para estos mini capitulos. Pero bueno... Tenia muchas cosas que hacer.**

**Pero segun yo, el capi quedo genial o no? Pues yo estoy muy satisfecha con este, segun yo fue genial, aunque al principio estuvo un poco cursi, lo se. Pero, finalmente, estuvo muy bien. No creen?**

**Reviews! Me los merczo... Digo, el capi se lo merece, no? =D**

**Y gracias a Luisa, aunque no me ayudo en este capii pff -'**


	6. Proyecto GG

**Cap 6**

**Proyecto GG.**

**Alice POV**

El plan de Emmett resulto realmente buena. Había funcionado! Dios! Como no vi venir esto? Al parecer Emm era mas bien de ideas espontaneas brillantes. Era de mi equipo. Realmente no era buena planeando el siguiente movimiento. Pero, en verdad Woha! No esperaba nada tan brillante de Emmett.

La primera reacción de Jessica fue abrir los ojos de mapache (Absolutamente cubiertos con un feo delineador, con dos capas de sombras negras) desmesuradamente, mientras adquiría el color de un tomate. Quedándose totalmente inmóvil en su lugar. Luego se levanto rápidamente corriendo al baño.

Decidí levantarme y seguirla, a pesar de todas las miradas estupefactas adheridas a mi blusón de algodón, perforándome como láser.

Corrí detrás de la masa de cabello verde desordenado hasta el baño de chicas, donde al parecer había puesto el cerrojo, lo cual implicaría detención. Upps!

-Jess? Oye Jess, yo lo siento, no se que decir, estoy tan avergonzada…-Dije, rogando por conseguir que abriera la puerta de una vez.

-Oh! Si, en verdad? Pues no se compara con lo avergonzada y humillada que me siento!-Dijo al otro lado de la puerta de madera barnizada. Contuve una risita por su tono de mártir.

-Lo siento, en verdad, no sé que más decir, yo…Te pido disculpas en nombre de mi hermano, sí, si quieres oírlo, es un completo imbécil- En realidad decir eso resulto ser mas difícil de lo que debía parecer, pues ahora mismo estaba en un punto en el que En_ VERDAD AMAAABA_ a Emmett, lo que acababa de hacer era, como decirlo? Heroico. Mi héroe… Claro, después de Jazz, claro está.

Escuché la llave del grifo del lavamanos abrirse, y después algo de agua chocar contra el yeso. Luego Jessica suspiro, y abrió la puerta, dejándome pasar a mi solamente, aunque claro, no había nadie más en el pasillo, estaba libre de chismosos. Lo cual era raro, teniendo en cuanta el historial de esta escuela que con cada escándalo estaba presente para tomar fotos y no dejárselo olvidar a nadie, incluso era raro que no hubiera una una pagina oficial de chismes escolares.

-Pasa entonces- Dijo Jessica.

Pero yo no podía. No después de ver lo que en el comedor no había podido. Contuve una risa… No, no pude. Comencé a reír como histérica, ante la patética imagen de una Jessica con el pelo verde.

-Jessica con el pelo verde!- Grito una chica desde la esquina del pasillo, junto a las taquillas.

-Ay no! Rápido, pasa-Jessica me jaló del codo adentro del baño. Bueno, yo jamás había estado en el baño de chicas, por difícil de creer que suene, pero no podía prestarle atención a eso, no cuando Jesica estaba parada frente a mí con el cabello verde. Comencé a reír aún mas fuerte, aún sabiendo que eso lo emporaría más. Así que como pude me obligué a cerrar el pico, y tomar tres inhalaciones, para calmarme. Lo hice, y cuando terminé, ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma carcajada de histérica de antes. Jessica me miraba roja.

-Bueno, te dejé entrar no para que te burlaras de esta mierda de cabello, se supone que al menos tengas algo de respeto-. Ya estaba molesta. Miré al piso, y pensé en Jasper usando esos sexys Jeans negros que había comprado para él la semana pasada, la camisa gris… No, eso definitivamente no despertaba ni pizca de gracia en mi, quizá algo distinto… Luciría aún mejor sin ellos…

-Ya, Ya, ya, lo siento, es que… Esto es… Raro. Porqué teñiste tu cabello de verde?-Pregunté con inocencia.

-No! Tu en verdad crees que yo, teniendo el increíble sentido de la moda que tengo, teñiría mi cabello de verde?-Gritó ofendida. Estuve a punto de replicar sobre "su sentido de la moda" pero me dí cuenta de que no era precisamente lo mejor.

-Es verdad, lo siento, es sólo que… Entonces porqué tu cabello es ahora verde?

-No lo sé. Bueno… Esta mañana cuando me levanté y me duché, mi shampoo olía raro, y cuando salí, mi cabello se veía raro, y no tenía su forma habitual, era mas bien como… chino yuck! Horrible! Así que le saqué la peluca del closet de mi madre.

Me quedé ahí, no se me ocurría nada que decir.

-Ehh… Me permites?-Dije, señalando al cubículo con la barbilla.

Entré al baño teniendo especial cuidado en no tocar el asqueroso retrete.

Y de pronto tuve una gran idea. Subí al retrete, que era distinto a "_tocar_". Mis tacones hacían un poco de ruido en la tapa, saqué mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis Jeans, asomé la lente por la rendija de la puerta, y comencé a filmar a Jessica:

Estaba cepillando su cabello con una peineta blanca de cerámica, luego lo mojó un poco, y talló las puntas, con jabón para manos, con la ilusa esperanza de que el tinte saliera un poco. Luego de un par de minutos se dio por vencida y suspiró, cortó un trozo de papel para secar las manos, luego recogió su cabello en un gracioso chongo alto, y se colocó la peluca con un montón de broches, luego la peinó, y enseguida se retocó su maquillaje de puta ya de por sí retocado cinco veces. No era raro verla en Sally´s comprando el mismo maquillaje cada semana. Se "admiró" en el espejo en diferentes ángulos haciendo gestos raros, y levantando los labios como si fuera a besar a un sapo. Corté el video, ya era suficiente exhibición.

Bajé la palanquilla del retrete, y salí del baño.

-Bueno, Jess, es seguro que ya te ves mas linda.

-Verdad? Estoy segura de que fue ese delineador, es mágico, seguiré aún mas al pendiente sobre los concejos de mi revista quincenal…-Dejé de escucharla, y rodé los ojos, aturdida por tanta estupidez. Y no, no se veía mas linda, es más, dudo que alguna vez se haya visto linda. Lucía como una puta. Igual que Rosalie (Secretamente) los días de su aniversario con Emmett. Suspiré, y saqué una pluma y arranqué un pedazo de papel canela para secar las manos. Anoté mi número de celular en el.

-Ten, llámame en la tarde, hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar, en verdad te va a interesar.

…

Cinco horas más tarde, todos conocían y aprobaban mi plan. Genial, todo iba sobre ruedas… La típica frase de Nickelodeon, otro de los canales favoritos de Emmett. Fui a _Wal-Mart_ a comprar una nueva lap top. Más tarde, encerrada en mi habitación, que había prohibido a todos, incluido Jasper, pues nadie podía interrumpirme mientras yo trabajaba en el nuevo proyecto al que había llamado "_GG" (Gossip Girl1^Serie de tv A)_. Creé una nueva cuenta en Facebook, en la que me hacía llamar G Agent . Un poco estúpido quizá, Pero funcionaría, y, por supuesto, nadie sabría quien era en realidad.

En dónde me pedía escribir algo sobre mi, lo hice lo más apegada al libro posible:

_**Qué hay gente?**_

Alguna vez se han preguntado, porque hasta ahora, nadie se había propuesto escribir los sucesos más jugosos de la escuela preparatoria de la aburrida Forks?

Pues yo sí, ese es precisamente el motivo por el que he decidido dedicarme a hacerlo, porque, bueno, a quién no le interesa quién hace la castaña patética de Jessica Stanley, o La extravagante rubia Lauren Mallory, cuando se aburren?  
Pues entérense de esto!

Quién iba a pensar que nuestras autoproclamadas _reinas_ escolares, son adictas a las apuestas? Cómo lo leen! No me creen?  
Alguien sabe que es lo que a J se le ocurrió después de que M la terminara? Sí, para los que los resbaladizos que lo ignoran, Él la terminó a ella. Eso no es lo que les sucede a las verdaderas reinas, J. La indignación de J solo duró un par de horas, pues para ese tiempo, J y L ya tenían los ojos puestos en su siguiente galán: Edward Cullen, rey de reyes, o no Eddie? Porque, bueno, chicos, resignaos, no intentéis poneros a su altura, ya hemos visto algunos de estos casos, y realmente no terminan bien, si su frágil autoestima inicia en un… 7, terminará en un aún terrible 0! Así que, chicos, si aún tienen puestos los ojos en esa castaña, como se llama… Ah! Si, llamémosla B. Ya, vamos, estoy muy segura de que B ya tiene el sello de propiedad de E, ustedes no? No lo perciben? No se habían dado cuenta? Pues salgan de casa! La vida es afuera! Y bueno, siguiendo con los planes de J y L , ya vieron ese feo color verde en su cabello? No? Pues miren el video que e cargado con tanto cariño para ustedes. Disfrútenlo!  
Mientras tanto, seguiré muy pendiente de quién obtiene más puntos en esta semana.  
Y ustedes, quién creen que se quede con el Premio Mayor, Alias E, J, L, o B.

Yo realmente le apuesto todo a B.

P.D: Por si he olvidado mencionarlo, mis fuentes son realmente seguras, podría ser cualquiera. Pero no se preocupen, siempre hay algo bueno que contar. Pero quién sabe? Quizá tu seas el que sigue.

**A.G**

…

Suspiré con satisfacción al ver el trabajo de toda una profesional del periodismo escolar. Pegué el enlace de la página, y el video del cabello de Jessica.

Hice la lista de todos los que pude en mi nueva cuenta en Facebook, y les envié mi solicitud de amistad, pues nadie que no fuera de la escuela podría entrar, realmente nadie rechazaría a una extraña, nunca lo hacían. Y tampoco les convenía. No esta vez.

Cerré la computadora, dejando que el cebo actuara.  
El lunes todos hablarían de esto, si no, me dejo de llamar Alice Cullen.

**Jessica´s POV**

En mi cama, giraba el papelillo que Alice me había dado su numero con nerviosismo. ¿Qué quería ella hablar conmigo que no pudiera ser en la escuela? Era algo grave? O algo bueno? Pero ella había dicho que me interesaría…

Me levanté de la cama de un salto, decidida a no dejar todas las suposiciones a mi imaginación, e investigarlo. "Me gustará", Pensé, intentando calmarme. Antes de tomar las llaves de mi auto, en la mesita de noche, y llamar a Alice, me quedé pensando en todo lo que había logrado en una semana:

1-. Había logrado acercarme a los Cullen.

ahora era mi amiga, y eso era otro punto a favor mío, pues con ella siendo mi amiga, quizá de una vez por todas podría ir a su desconocida casa, y no sé, quizá algo bueno podía salir de eso con Edward, sólo necesitaba unos minutos a solas con él…

3-…Bueno, quizá lo que estaba a punto hacer (Llamar a Alice), era algo bueno, quizá todo lo que necesitaba, un empujoncito, para ser la futura señora de Cullen, en un par de años, pues solo necesitaba que Edward me sintiera cerca, que me conociera lo suficiente para botar a esa boba _Bella_. Pff! Solo me bastó pasar con ella los primeros días desde que llegó a hacerme la vida miserable, para saber que era una aprovechada.

Suspiré con satisfacción. Yo era buena ascendiendo puestos. Pronto me quedaría con el rey… Un rey, para una reina. Casi me estaba olvidando de Lauren, pero bah! Ella no era rival para mí.

Tomé mi celular de la mesita de noche y marqué el numero de Alice.

-Hola?-Contestó la alegre y cantarina voz de Alice.

-Alice! Que hay? Bueno, y estaba por aquí, y decidí que era un buen momento para llamarte, como me dijiste, no interrumpo nada?

-Noo! No, nada… Oye, bueno, esto… Necesito hablar del algo importante contigo. Podemos vernos esta noche en el _Starbuck´s_, de Port Angeles?

Dudé, sonaba raro… Bueno, todo era raro, porque vamos, Los Cullen, con mayúsculas, me estaban hablando, cuando antes ni me miraban. Bueno, Alice me hablaba, y zopenco de Emmett.

-Claro, a qué hora?

-Esta bien a las ocho?

-Sí, hasta entonces.

Corté la llamada, quería gritar de felicidad.

Estaba un poco ansiosa, pues aún faltaban un par de horas. Tomé las llaves de mi auto, y llegué de paso a Sally´s, y compré una gran variedad de sombras, luego caminé directamente al área de rebajas, dónde te regalaban cupones de descuento en depilación láser en la compre de 100 dl arriba.  
Pagué y camine al auto, deje la bolsa ahí y miré el reloj del tablero: 7:03. Uyy! El tiempo se va volando cuando eres tan buena como yo, haciendo compras útiles e inteligentes. Decidí que debía apurarme para llegar puntual a la cita, pues tendría que romper las leyes de tránsito, para llegar a tiempo, a las ocho.

…

Estaba tranquilamente en un semáforo, pintándome los labios con un reluciente color cereza No. 86 de Channel, cuando de pronto un tipo con un Jeep Commander se paró al lado, con el volumen del estéreo al máximo, era un tío que escuchaba música clásica, mientras "bailaba" como si fuera electrónica. Si supiera el ridículo que hacía… Mi abuela Jane tenía más ritmo.

Entonces, de la nada, sentí un fuerte empujón de un coche rojo, que me había aventado adelante.

-Mierdaaa!-Grité, el muy imbécil había hecho que mi flamante labial color cereza No. 86 de Channel, se fuera en diagonal a mi mejilla izquierda. Me miré furiosamente en el retrovisor. Y le envié una mirada envenenada al conductor que me había empujado. El semáforo cambió a verde, y estuve obligada a avanzar.

Faltando sólo dos cuadras, miré por un espejo frontal un elegante Volvo Plateado. Nadie adivinaría quién estaba al volante. No? Pues quién más? Nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Sin dudarlo, puse mi mejor sonrisa, una seductora sonrisa, que estaba un 100% segura de que con este labial Rojo Cereza No. 86 de Channel, no podría lucir más irresistible.

Esperen… Mi labial estaba por todo mis rostro!

-Mierda!-Dije, volteando de nuevo hacía el parabrisas, lamentándome y pensando en todas las obscenidades que conocía, y ruborizándome.

Edward aceleró, y se escuchó el firme rugido, pero suave del motor de ese Volvo suyo… Era como su marca personal. Si yo viera un Volvo en la calle, estacionado en cualquier lugar, pensaría "Oh! Ese Volvo me recuerda a Edward!".

Tomé una toallita limpiadora de bebé de la guantera, y me quité lo más que pude el reluciente color, antes de aparcar al lado de la acera, a dos cuadras del café.

Afuera hacía frío, pues había comenzado a llover. Resoplé. Aquí siempre llueve. No puedo mostrar mis encantos femeninos naturales gracias a esto, pensé. La lluvia estaba helada, casi como pequeñas gotas congeladas que hacían que mi piel se sintiese… O no sintiese, más bien. La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, así que decidí correr, lo cual hizo que casi me golpeara con una niña pequeña, que llevaba un oso de peluche totalmente empapado.

-Maldición! Porqué no traje conmigo in impermeable, o un paraguas, al menos?-Por imbécil. Aunque cuando había salido de casa, las nubes no mostraban intención de mojarme hasta los huesos.

Llegué al Starbucks, mojada como un gato callejero, mi cabello estaba arruinado, caía en feos rizos por mi rostro, pegado a él. Mis Jeans estaban tan mojados que en vez de calentarme, hacían que me sintiera peor, más helada. De pronto, sentí una punzada de lástima por la gente sin hogar. Qué raro.

El lugar tenía la calefacción deliciosamente alta.

Busqué a Alice entre las decenas de mesas y gente distribuidas por todo el lugar, hasta que vi su mano enguantada, haciéndome señas.

Caminé hacia ella, mostrándome feliz.

-Jessica!-Me saludó Alice- Vaya! Creí que me ibas a dejar plantada.

Me sonrojé con culpa.

-Oh! Cuanto lo siento, Alice, es que un tipo empujó mi coche en un semáforo y… Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas.

-Bien. Oye, quieres pedir algo? Yo invito.

Bueno, no quería verme como una glotona, pero realmente no me vendría mal un poco de café caliente…

-Claro! Es sólo que, ya ves, estoy algo mojada por la lluvia, y creo que voy a congelarme.

-Bien, quédate aquí, que quieres que te traiga?

-Ehh… Un Americano, por favor.

Vaya, estoy en Starbucks y pido una americano? Creerá que no tengo clase! Porqué no mejor pedí un moka o un latte?

Alice se fue hasta la caja, y cinco minutos después volvió con un par de cafés.

-Gracias-Dije sinceramente. Estaba deliciosamente caliente. Tomé un poco más, sintiendo como el café entraba y me calentaba. Mmm…

-Bien, no estamos aquí para sentarnos a cotillear mientras tomamos un moka… O una americano-Dijo señalando mi taza con la barbilla. Te llamé porque quiero proponerte una oferta que seguro no puedes llamó mi atención. Bajé mi taza y la acomodé sobre el platito de porcelana con galletas de nuez.

Levanté las cejas, emocionada-Ah si? Y, como de que clase de oferta estamos hablando?-Dije, utilizando el tan conocido tono de negocios interesados de las películas de Hollywood.

-Bueno, tiene mucho que ver con mi hermano…Edward-Dijo, haciendo una pausa de suspenso. Espera, dijo Edward? Dios! Lo sabía! Yo lo sabía! Mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, brincoteando feliz por ahí.

-Sí, que con él?-Dije, como si no fuera la gran cosa, haciéndome la interesante, levanté mi mano derecha y observé cada detalle de mi manicure francés. Aunque no hubiera mucho que ver. Ese diseño era algo aburrido, pero Lauren había dicho que era elegante.

Alice sonrió y dijo:-Bueeenoo! Me he dado cuenta de un tiempo, que te gusta mi hermano-Dijo con malicia.

Me sonrojé. En verdad yo era tan obvia? Ni siquiera me le había insinuado…Aún. Estaba haciendo el ridículo ahí. Que tal si Alice sólo me llamó para advertirme que me mantuviera al margen de su vida? Que ya tenía a Bella. De pronto tuve náuseas y no me pareció tan fabuloso después de todo, ese americano con galletas de nuez. Estaba segura que ahora había cambiado a verde, como las luces de un pino de navidad.

Pero, no había dicho Alice que era una oferta? Acaso me iba a dar la oferta de que "Me mantuviera alejada de Edward"? Claro que no! Esa no es una oferta, no seas tonta Jessica!, Me reprendió mi otro yo, ésa voz que siempre que la obedecía, me llevaba directamente al triunfo. Si tan sólo todos tuvieran esa voz tan sexy e inteligente como la mía… Yo no sería especial.

-Pero, vamos! Me agrada! Tú me agradas. Yo personalmente creo que eres la candidata perfecta para mi hermano. Tú. No esa tonta de Bella, es tan torpe, y su sentido de la moda… Yuck! Hace opacar a mi hermano!

Me quedé en blanco. Tenía dos teorías:

Teoría uno: Estaba soñando. Sí, un sueño… Como lo llaman? Ah! Sí, un sueño guajiro. Dónde tus mayores deseos se hacen realidad.

Teoría dos: El mundo estaba totalmente loco, se había volteado al revés, y yo era la única persona cuerda que quedaba.

Me aclaré y dije:

-Tú… Me estás proponiendo que salga con Edward Cullen? –Pregunté, como si esas palabras no tuviesen ni pizca de sentido lógico.

_"Cállate, no era esto lo que querías? Estás diciendo que no eres suficiente para él? Dios Santo, Jessica! T estás rebajando a ti misma!, Aceptaaaaa!"_

La voz en mi cabeza golpeaba las paredes de mi mente, dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Estaba desesperada por que yo dijera que sí. Antes de que ese otro yo tomara las riendas de mi precioso cuerpo, dije:

-Porqué si es así… Acepto!

"_Eso_!"

-Excelente!-Dijo Alice Entusiasmada. Tendiéndome la mano. La estreché, como en trance, apenas empezándolo a creer. Sí! Yo me merezco esto, no acababa de decir, que yo era una reina? Pues Edward Cullen era un rey! Un rey para una reina.-Bueno, entonces el plan este: Yo voy a ayudarte a quitar a Bella de su camino…

-No se supone que ellos dos ya terminaron?- Pregunté.

-Eh… Sí, pero mi hermano aún sigue pensando en ella, tú sabes cómo son esas cosas. Ahí es cuando tú entras. Con tu magnífica personalidad, lo alegrarás, y dejará e ser el sentimental que es.-Entonces, diciendo esas últimas siete palabras, subrayándolas, volteó a ver hacia afuera, con un raro gesto.- Yo, por supuesto, te ayudaré comprándote ropa, y esa cosas…Y sí aceptas, mañana mismo iremos a un spa, así te relajarás, y empezaremos desde cero. Con el pie derecho. Qué dices?

Estaba que no cabía dentro de mí de felicidad. No cabía duda de que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-C-Claro.

-Perfecto! Entonces te llamo mañana para decirte a qué hora y en dónde. Luego del spa iremos al centro comercial, te arreglaremos ese cabello verde-Dijo con repulsión. –Y entonces… Seguiremos con el plan. Hasta mañana Jess!

Alice se bajó de el banquillo, y caminó (O más bien bailó) hasta la salida. Ni siquiera se tomó su moka.

Sonreí, cuando finalmente logré entender que mis dos teorías anteriores eran totalmente incorrectas. Esto era la vida real. Y yo iba a quedarme con el rey. Pensé dándole un sorbo al café moka de Alice.

Lauren 1

Jessica 2.

**Edward´s POV**

Estaba Afuera del café, esperando a Alice, para así poder hablar sobre la excelente actriz que era. Y bueno, debía aceptarlo, esto era muy divertido.

Pero egoísta. Además tenía algunas objeciones sobre la forma en la que embarcó a Jessica, por como habló de Bella. Alice estaba rebozando de felicidad, cuando me vió al lado de la puerta del Starbucks.

-Alice!

-Edward! Te gustó mi actuación? Yo sinceramente creo que fue perfecta. Qué piensa Jessica?

-Ella… Ella lo cree. Pero no me gustó la forma en hablaste de Bella, Alice-Die enojado.

-Oh! Vamos Edward, era necesario! Además tú sabes que Bella es mi amiga.

-Por lo mismo Alice…!

Subió a su Porche, y me dijo "Ahora mismo estoy demasiado feliz como para que me amargues la noche, tengo cosas que planear" Junto con una mirada de advertencia. Suspiré, y caminé bajo la ligera llovizna hasta mi Volvo, que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Fui detrás de Alice, extrañamente hoy no estaba infringiendo los límites de velocidad. De pronto recordé la primera vez que Bella subió a mi Volvo, se había molestado por mi forma de conducir. Y luego recordé a esos malditos ebrios…

…

Alice había llegado mucho antes que yo. Y para cuando crucé la puerta, todos hablaban de lo fácil que Jessica había caído. Incluso Rosalie ya no estaba tan deprimida, aunque aún nadie la había dicho nada sobre la sorpresita irresponsable de Emmett. Y Emmett… Emmett se podría decir que estaba castigado. Jamás había visto a Carlisle tan enojado cuando supo lo del pedido online de Emmett. Pero ya lo tenía resuelto, según él lo llevaría a la policía con el niño llegara, diciendo que lo habían encontrado en las afueras de la ciudad, entonces posiblemente enfrentaríamos problemas legales, y después el niño regresaría con sus padres, Emmett pasaría 10 años en celibato.

Después de casi dos horas de ideas crueles para Jessica y Lauren, todos volvieron a la televisión. Emmett hacía zapping en la tele, realmente en los casi 2000 canales no había nada que ver. Que estúpido. Emmett comenzó a cansarse, y redujo la velocidad con la que apretaba el botón. Hasta que algo pasó cuando se detuvo dos segundos en MTV. Emmett y Bella comenzaron a discutir.

-Yuck! Hannah Banana! Odio a esa zorra, vieron ese video donde sale en una jaula y se llama… Cómo?

-No es "Hannah Banana", Es Miley Cyrus.-Dijo Bella, con evidente adoración.

-Cómo puedes defenderla? Es una zorra que sólo busca llamar la atención! Bueno, aunque realmente tiene mucho con qué…

-Emmett!-Lo empujó Rose.

Bella los ignoró-Es su trabajo Emmett, tampoco puede salir cubierta de ropa hasta los tobillos, además, no la has escuchado cantar?

-Sí, en ese show suyo que tanto odié. Era bobo. Además nos has oído los chismes, lo que ella dice y hace? _ODIA A SUS FANS_!

Eso fue demasiado para Bella.

-Ah si? Y los _Backyardigans_ no son bobos?, yo digo que sí. Emmett! Tienes 77 años!

Emmett la miró furibundo-Tengo dieciocho!

-Realmente no lo parece, actúas cómo si tuvieras cinco!

-Arrepiéntete!

-Chicoos! BASTA!-Gritó Alice. Al fin alguien hacía algo.

Bella y Emmett la voltearon a ver, sorprendidos. Parecían haberse olvidado de que no estaban solos.

-Realmente todo esto es por esa zorra?-Preguntó Alice, mirándolos por turnos.

-Tú también Alice?-Preguntó Bella en tono resignado.

-Haha! Te lo dije!- Gritó Emmett.

-Yaa! Emmett, quieres, por favor dejar este tema en paz?

La disputa terminó con terribles consecuencias: Bella y Emmett no se hablaban. Tan bien que se llevaban. Era triste que se pelearan por esa idiotez.

...

Un par de horas más tarde, estábamos Bella y yo en su habitación. Ella después había estado avergonzada, porque si no hubiera sido por Jasper, Emmett y Bella hubieses continuado insultándose. Era raro ver a Bella así de molesta. Ella misma me había rogado que no volviera a tocar ese tema, así que no lo hice. En vez de eso, hablábamos sobre Jessica y Lauren.

-Así que mañana Alice llevará a Jess al spa. Suena creativo.

-Estoy seguro que Alice le pagará algún empleado para que ponga súper pegamento en las algas y se le queden pegadas a Jessica, o algo así, ella aún no lo ha decidido.

Bella sonrió en la oscuridad. Sabía que no era nada bueno, que era egoísta, pero me hacía sentir mejor que a veces ella quisiera algo malo, como venganza… O el sufrimiento de otros a cambio de su diversión. Era literal pero no tan extremo.

-Como crees que termine esto?-Pregunto después de un largo silencio.

-Qué? Lo de Jessica y Lauren? Realmente creo que no terminará nada bien.

-No hablaba de ellas. _Tú y yo_.

Para eso no tenía respuesta. No lo había pensado mucho. Esperaba que, Bella creciese, y que después… Muriera, y yo morir enseguida. Pero no le diría eso. Tampoco lo esperaba en verdad. Sólo no lo sabía. No quería saberlo.

-No lo sé.-Respondí sinceramente. Entonces sentí la verdadera urgencia de abrazarla más fuerte y besarla y…

Ella quitó los ojos del techo, y me miró a mí. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y la besé suave. Aunque estuviera verdaderamente consiente que yo no sólo quería eso. Ni ella. Maldita sea!

Yo quería más, igual que ella. Ella comenzó a desesperarse, luchando por obtener una mejor respuesta de mis labios.

"_Sólo eso"_ Me dije a mi mismo.

La besé de una forma más hambrienta y desesperada, entonces ella se retiró para tomar aire. Sabiendo apenas que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, no me importó. Comencé a besar su cuello, y luego descendí hasta su hombro derecho. Mientras ella enredaba sus piernas a mi cintura. Luego descendí hasta su estómago…

"Esto no está bien, esto es peligroso, está mal, no aún" Dijo una parte de mí que se encontraba en la parte más alejada de mi mente. Pero tenía razón.

Tomé aire, y como pude, me alejé de Bella, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas y dije:

-No sabía que te gustara Miley Cyrus.-Dije, casi jadeando.

Bella suspiró, decepcionada y confusa por el repentino cambio.

…

**Alice´s POV**

Estaba sentada frente a mi nueva computadora, escribiendo por segunda vez en el día en mi increíble blog. Cundo Edward no estaba, le había pagado a Emmett para tomar fotos de mi con Jessica. No entendía como Edward no se había dado cuenta. Emmett era la persona más fácil de contratar, el necesitaba dinero, porqué Carlisle le h abía cancelado la tarjeta de crédito por su compra ilegal en el mercado negro. Sólo le había pagado treinta dólares, y él me había demostrado tener talento para la fotografía. Había conseguido estupendas fotos. Además ya había descubierto el nuevo estreno del Lauren para el lunes…

Había enviado la invitación al blog al 135 chicos del instituto, y ya habían aceptado y ahora seguían mi blog 27… Bueno, en cuatro horas era ás todos pasarían la voz, de eso estaba muy segura. Eso me animó a escribir:

_Qué hay gente?_

Cómo lo prometido es deuda, aquí le he traído un poca más de jugosa información. En esta ocasión, hemos encontrado a J con nuestra querida y famosa A, la reina de la moda, hermana del macho alfa del instituto, tomándose un cafecito en el famoso Starbucks de Port Angeles. Será que estás dos se han puesto de acuerdo para hacer que E olvide a B? Quién pensó eso, Vamos, B y A son grandes amigas! Yo creo que aquí hay gato encerrado. Será que nuestra envidiada Jess estaba rogando por ayuda a la hermana del macho alfa? No lo sé aún, pero estoy muy segura de que pronto lo sabré. Y una nueva duda ha surgido:¿J y L son en verdad tan buenas amigas como se supone que son? Sabrá J porqué L ni ha ido a la escuela en dos días? Yo sí lo sé, y no es porqué L y yo seamos amigas íntimas, pero un pajarito me dijo que estrena una nueva talla de bra. Sí! Parece que se metió una poco más de silicón en esas ya de por sí enormes cosas. Quieren verlo ustedes mismos?  
Pues el lunes es el gran día! Y chicos, háganse un favor, manténganse alejados de ella, pues parece que el silicón se le ha subido a la cabeza, y su autoestima anda por los cielos, haciéndola imaginar cosas. Imagínense! Ella cree que ya tiene todo terreno ganado con E. Pero mas bien parece que es a que lleva el récord de Strikes, cómo, por ejemplo la vez que fingió tirar sus libro, obligó a E a ayudarla a levantarlos, mientras intentaba seducirlo con esa fea tanga corriente, y después le mostro la mitad de sus ahora operados pechos! Yuck! Eso en verdad es ser corriente, L. A los chicos no les gusta eso, y menos a E, el pobrecillo estaba a punto de vomitar su pay.

Ah! Sí, casi lo olvido, hay algo que estoy segura que las alegrará, chicas, y chicos (si estáis intentando ser una chica), visto por ahí E comiéndose, o mejor dicho, devorándose tres rebanadas de pay de limón, y no es para nada la primera vez que visita esa acogedora cafetería de Seattle, dejando a esa pobre cafetería con su pay de limón totalmente extinto. Como mantendrá E su atlética figura, si no hace más que comer pay? Así que chicas, démosle un poco de competencia a J y L, cocinándole un rico pay de limón a nuestro macho alfa, de acuerdo? Por qué ya saben lo que dicen "Al corazón de un chico se llega por estómago". Será cierto? Es un buen momento para averiguarlo! Chicas! Hoy es sábado, busquen la antigua receta de la madre de la madre de la madre de su madre, ya saben que valdrá la pena, y para el lunes ¡Puff! J y L tendrán competencia. Quizá a mi también me de por participar y mezclarme entre todas las competidoras, quién sabe, quizá hasta yo misma me quede con el corazoncito de E, y miren que soy buena en la cocina. Así que si no eres de las que todo su sábado esta ocupado, o eres la típica presa de la fiebre de un sábado por la noche, ya sabes que hacer!

Suerte chicas!

Agent G.

…

* * *

**Hey!**

**Al fin no? Y o sé que me tardé tanto que podría pasar por delito. Pro ni modo...**

**Como han estado? Yo castigada =(, por eso no había podido subir, pero ya está aquí! M esforcé mucho en este cap, y la vdd? LO AMÉ creo que es mi mejor obra haha, bno, capitulo, ustedes no? Djenme muchooos reviews en pago a mi esfuerzo, xfaa! Q esta vez si me costó este cap, díganme q opinan respecto a la idea de alice, de hacer el blog, si les parece poco original, muy original, o si el capi fue aburrido o divertido. Recuerden q este fic, como todos vive de sus reviews.**

**Ah! También pueden contarme si ya entendieron porqué decidí poner como rated T este fic, ya? La desesperación de siempre con nuestros personajes favoritos! Edward y Bella! Realmente no me gustaría que una niña de cinco años leyera esto, aunque sé que no hay muchas por aquí, o si? Y aunque no es un Leemon, a veces empieza como uno.**

**Dejen también un review para Luisa, por sus geniales ideas, recuerden que ella es la que siempre me esta a friegue y friegue para suba los capis. Ok?**

**Y también quiero darle las gracias a Nanis Cullen, porque ella siempre esta para dejarme un bonito review en cada capitulo, y eso realmente hace que sigas escribiendo, que sientas que tu trabajo vale la pena, por que a alguien le gusta lo suficiente como para molestarse en dejarte un review cada que puede.**

**GRACIAS A _LUISA Y NANIS CULLEN._**

**Oh! Y no me pierdo la oportunidad de contarles que ahora mismo estoy viendo "Batman (El caballero de la noche)" La 3 qreo. Si alguien sospechaba de que yo fuera una ñoña, sospecha confirmada. Además es lo único que están pasando en la tele q no es una completa mierda, y saben que ya no pasan nada bueno…**

**Y pues de nuevo me disculpo, xq este cap ya tiene listo como dos semanas, pero como les dgo, estaba castigada, además pues mejor, asi me dio tiempo de agregar más detalles, y además es un poco mas largo.**

**Dejen sus reviews!**


	7. Noche Romántica y El Día del Pay

**Cap 7**

**El día del Pay y La romantica cita**

**Emmett POV**

-Como sé si no me dejarás esperando, cuándo yo ya pagué?-Pregunté al que estaba del otro lado de la línea, lentamente, desconfiado.

-No lo sabrás… Lo tomas o lo dejas.-Suspiré irritado, y dije:

-Bien, pero más te vale que allí esté.

Él había colgado.

Cerré el celular desechable y lo tiré a la basura. Genial. Ahora debía depositar 250,000 dl en una cuenta de banco. Tenía la enrome necesidad de maldecir hasta el cansancio, decir algunos cientos de obscenidades y… Pegarme un tiro a mi cerebro… Como jodidos iba a depositar dinero en una cuenta de banco, si no tenía ni un maldito quinto?

-Aliiiiceeeeeeeeeeee!-Grité desde mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portazo, y volé hasta la suya, rezando porque no hubiera un calcetín en el picaporte. , Abrí son tocar, seguro de que habría nada que ver detrás.

-Largo, Emmett Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no puedes andar por ahí abriendo puertas sin tocar!-Alice asomó su cabeza puntiaguda desde las puer tas dobles de su monumental armario, seguramente acomodado las cincuenta nuevas cosas que había comprado hoy, o quizá tirando ropa que sólo había usado una vez… Eso que siempre hace Alice.

-Los siento. Y Jasper?-Pregunte

-No lo sé, creo que fue a cazar con Edward, yo qué sé…-Dijo, regresando a su armario

-Bien, porque es genial qué sólo estemos tú y yo en casa-Rosalie había salido con Edward, y al parecer con Jasper también.

Alice saco la cabeza du su armario con la pregunta escrita en todo su rostro.

-Bien, bueno, yo… Hay algo que quiero pedirte, y suplicarte si es necesario.

Ella inclinó su cabeza como perro. Intrigada, pero divertida, una sonrisilla queriendo notarse.

-Mira Emmett, realmente te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con lo de Jessica, pero no puedo ahora, estoy ocupada.

-esto es importante para MÍ…-Dije con cara de cachorro, la misma que Alice usaba con todos para conseguir lo que quería, y me sorprendía lo fácil que caía en su propio truco.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo con desconfianza-Que quieres que es tan importante?

Decidí no usar palabras tan rebuscadas:

-Necesito 250,000 dólares.

Alice no respondió de pronto.

-Qué?-Sus ojos se abrieron enormes.-Para qué rayos quieres 250,000 dólares?

Mierda, la pregunta era algo complicada. Bueno muy complicada. Igualque la respuesta.

-O no… No no no no. No. No quiero tener problemas por tu culpa Emmett.

…

Y así fue como gracias a Alice tenía los 250,000 dólares.

Claro, después de repetir como setenta veces que eran los ahorros de todo el año, los había estado ahorrando para una línea de ropa otoño-invierno de Dolce & Gabbana… O lo que sea. Lo había repetido las setenta veces antes de darme el dinero con una mirada de "más te vale cumplir". Oh! O creyeron que lo hacía sólo por caridad? Demonios, No! Esto era algo más que dinero, mucho peor; yo era su esclavo. Bueno… _Esclavo_ era una palabra fuerte, yo preferiría llamarlo… Ayudante incondicional de tiempo completo. Sip, eso, especialmente para eso de su nuevo proyecto, de Jesica y Lauren, aunque bueno, eso no sería mucha molestia, porque eso sería divertido, a esa enana se le ocurren buenas ideas, al menos no me aburriría.

Lo que era seguro, es que el niño de Rose estaría aquí en dos meses. Me amaría después de esto.

…

**Alice´s POV**

Emmett estaba de mi lado ahora, si, y eso era de ayuda, pero ahora, tenía un problema:

-Pero Alice, cómo pudiste? Como…? Y eso que escribiste… Ya! Sabes? Estoy harto! Solo llevamos con esto una semana y ya estoy harto! Harto! No es posible, tienes idea del problema en que nos metiste? Y encima esta noche tengo que salir con Lauren!...-Edward gritaba. Bueno, al parecer, de alguna forma había leído el blog, y, lo raro era, que yo no lo había invitado, y sólo podía acceder con invitación, y no podía haberlo visto en los pensamientos de nadie. Era confuso.

-Edward… Es fácil, se le llama "evasión", además míralo por el lado optimista, quizá ellas hagan algo…

-No! Ya estás yendo demasiado lejos! Renuncio!

Si mi corazón latiera, en este momento tendía un infarto.

-No! No puedes! El Ashton, recuerdas?

-No más chantajes, Alice!

-No es como si renunciaras y las chicas no fueran a hacerte pay y obligarte a comerlo frente a ellas! O que les dirás? Renuncio al Jessica y Lauren? O más bien algo cómo "Oh", no gracias, por ahora tengo problemas intestinales"?

Edward había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

Me quedé como estatua junto al sofá.

"Ok, el lunes ellas lo arreglarán por mí, no tendrá opción, las chicas lo harán por mí" me repetía como mantra.

Me quedé observando las escaleras un minuto más, entonces me arreglé la falda y el blusón, y me tiré en el sofá con el control de la tv.

…

**Jessica´s POV**

En mi boca bien podrían entrar las moscas, y yo no lo sabría. Estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo ese blog de una estúpida" Looser" que no tenía vida social. Y ya que yo era la que tenía más y mejor, ella me envidiaba, bien, porque para empezar "Nuestras autoproclamadas reinas escolares" ¿Autoproclamadas? No era que se suponía que las mejores y más lindas obtenían el puesto? O es que ella esperaba una ceremonia de coronación con todo y cetro? O dios! No perdería más mí tiempo con esta basura.

-Qué es esto?-Habían pegado un video de mí colocándome la peluca en el tocador del baño!

Sólo una persona había estado conmigo en el baño ese día…

_Alice!_

Cerré mi computadora con fuerza y levante las sabanas con violencia, enfadada por la traición. Metí mis pies en mis pantuflas de conejo, y de alguna forme llegué a mi Volkswagen trastabillando con el piso llano. Me pusé unos coverse en cuanto subí.Después de un par de intentos, el cachivache encendió. Dios! Ese video era tan humillante! Como Alice pudo hacerme eso? Yo confiaba en ella!... Eso significaba que el trato de su hermano no era cierto. Y yo… Estaba perdida, acabada, humillada y deshecha.

Detuve el coche a dos cuadras, enfrente de un parque casi desierto. Entonces grité, como no había hecho en años, grité de verdad. Hasta que mi garganta dolió y mis pulmones ardieron, me tiré en el volante, y cerré los ojos, derramando lágrimas. Lo raro fue que me importo un comino si mi maquillaje quedaba como el de Amy Winehouse en su peor noche. Estaba segura de que los vecinos se habían pegado a las ventanas por mis quejas. Tampoco me importó.

¿Y ahora a dónde voy? Con Lauren? A auto-humillarme frente/con la competencia?

No.

Llamo a Alice?

Sí.

Ella contestó pronto.

-Podemos vernos ahora?-Pregunté con voz firme pero gentil, no quería que notara el enfado que me hacía querer explotar.

-Bueno… No estoy segura Jess, lo que te dije de tu cambio de look es hasta mañana.

-No es de eso de lo que necesito hablar.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Alice volvió a dudar, yo rebozaba de impaciencia, hasta que por fin dijo:

-De acuerdo, en dónde?

-Te parece en el parque? Parece que va a llover, así que date prisa.-Y cerré el teléfono, sin darle oportunidad de que cambiara mis planes.

El parque no estaba tan lejos de aquí, pero podría ir despacio, a fin de cuentas no esperaba que Alice ya hubiese dejado de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo antes de que la llamara, Así que decidí llegar a una tienda en la que jamás había estado, a romper mi dieta. Finalmente ahora ya no tenía motivos para seguirla.

La tienda era mediana, con dos cajeros al lado de la puerta, los pisos blancos de linóleo habían sido recientemente encerados, y las luces eran extrañamente amarillas, a diferencia de la mayoría de las tiendas, que eran blancas.

Caminé buscando los letreros que te indicaban que había en cada pasillo, pero no había nada, entonces tuve que recorrer cada pasillo (que no eran muchos) buscando papas fritas y chocolates.

Pagué los cinco dólares caminé hasta el cacharro. Adentro, abrí las dos bolsas de papas, y las cinco barras de Hershey´s y las puse en el asiento del copiloto.

…

Alice estaba sentada en una banca de las mesas de ajedrez que estaban debajo de una capa de parras, jugando a dar vueltas a su celular.

Levanté la cabeza un poco y caminé hasta ella, sentándome en la silla contraria.

-Tú haces ese blog que… Tú me filmaste en el baño-Dije mirándola directamente a los ojos. Directa al grano.

Ella me miró unos segundos más con una mezcla de enojo y confusión, y otras emociones que no pude descifrar. Su mirada era tan intensa que pronto sentí la urgencia de bajar la mirada, pero como pude, me mantuve firme y sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos que, por la intensidad de su mirada casi animal, si Alice no me hubiera hablado antes, me hubiera convencido de que no eran humanos.

Dios! La grasa de las papas se me había subido al cerebro junto con sus malditas calorías!

-Qué?-Peguntó al fin.

-Eso, que tu me filmaste en el baño, tu haces ese ridículo blog de mierda-Acusé.

-No! Oye yo no… Porqué dices eso? Tienes pruebas?-Pregunto con voz grave.

-Claro! Quién más pudo haberme filmado en el baño si tú eras la única que estaba ahí?

-Quizá había alguien más!

-No! Yo revisé al entrar ahí, además nadie dura en el baño media hora sin que nadie lo sepa.

-Quizá alguien… ya sabes, estreñido?-Dijo la última palabra como un secreto, acercándose un poco a modo de complicidad.

-Ya te dije que revisé. Fuiste tu Alice, pero como pudiste hacerme eso? Yo confi…

-Ya te dije que no fui yo! Además no tengo ni idea de que blog me hablas, ni de que video! Y, dime, que ganaría yo con hacerte eso? Ya has pensado en eso? No? Claro que no! Si fuera así no estarías culpándome! Además dime, tengo cara de no tener otras cosas mejores que hacer?

Bueno, lo que ella decía tenía mucha lógica, que ganaría ella con hacer eso?

_"Satisfacción Personal"_ Dijo esa Molesta voz en mi cabeza.

No nada, ella no ganaría nada, porque es mi amiga.

"_Por favor! La conoces hace tres días!"_

Esa molesta voz ya estaba cansándome hasta el copete, así que la ignoré.

-Bueno y… entonces quién fue? quién pudo haberse metido en el baño por media hora, sin hacer ni pío, que esté interesada en arruinarme?-Pregunte pensando, con una mano en la barbilla. Además de Lauren, que estaba en la mesa cuando me fui.

-No lo sé, pero te juro que yo no lo hice.-Dijo, aún ofendida.

-Tú… Podrías jurarlo?

-No me harás jurar algo así, no, yo no juro nada, no es… correcto... Yo no tengo que probarte nada.

-Pero t…-La interrumpí, presionando

-Y, sabes? No vine a perder mi tiempo aquí para que me insultaras después de todo lo que he hecho por ti ¡Te puse a mi hermano en bandeja de plata! Y tú me pagas así! ¡Me largo!-Alice se levantó de la banca, su vestido, totalmente ceñido a su pequeño pero perfecto cuerpo, era un lindo vestido de tela áspera, flores violetas y fondo chocolate, con elegantes tacones negros kilométricos, que, ocultando un poco su baja estatura, la hacían parecer una súper modelo.  
Colgó el pequeño bolso negro a su hombro derecho, y se levantó bruscamente, dio dos pasos antes de girarse de nuevo en mi dirección, donde yo me había quedado inmóvil, en shock, dudando se había metido la pata, metida hasta el fondo:-Oh! Y, obviamente, olvídate de nuestro trato.  
Caminó elegantemente sin alterar el paso, sus tacones chocaban contra el asfalto del parque, el sonido combinado con las gotas de lluvia, entonces ella abrió el paraguas, ahora girando hacia un punto amarillo que era su hermoso Porshe.

_Imbécil! Ella no fue!"_, pensé

_"No? Yo juraría lo contario"_

"_No la viste? Lucía tan segura y ofendida…,_ le contesté estúpidamente.

"_¡Claro que lucía así! Tenía que hacerlo! No seas tonta! Como se suponía que lo hiciera? Que dejara notar su culpabilidad?_

"_Claro que ni fue ella, obviamente no, no pudo se ella"_ Me repetí tres veces, al mismo tiempo que hacía respiraciones tranquilizadoras. Entonces, literlamente salté del banco.

-Alice!-Grité.

Deseaba que el sonido de mis pasos hubiese sido igual de elegante que los de ella, pero en vez de eso, sonaban torpes, rápidos y sosos. Pero al final mis converse resultaron ser una ventaja. Si hubiesen sido los tacones, habrían quedado completamente arruinados. Cuatrocientos dólares eran mucho para quedar así. Iba a arruinarme el pedicure, pero lo valía, no pensaba quedarme humillada y d lado mientras Lauren me restregaba en la cara lo que había hecho o no con Edward

-Alice!-Insistí.

O no me oyó, o me ignoró. Yo más bien creí en la segunda opción.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, mis tines estaban como sopa. La alcancé a tiempo de tocar su hombro antes de que se metiera al Porshe.

-Y ahora qué Jessica? Se te olvidó otra acusación?

-No, yo vine para disculparme, es sólo que yo estaba tan asustada… No sé, es cómo si tuviera que hallar un culpable y es que es tan humillante…

-Estás segura que en verdad ya no crees que fui yo?

-Sí, bueno, y te dije por que lo pensaba, me siento tan culpable… Entonces, sin rencores?

Alice dudó unos cuantos segundos, antes de levantar la mano.

-Ah! Sí, claro! Que tonta-Entonces levanté la mía y nos la estrechamos.

No pudiendo frenar mis impulsos, me tiré a sus brazos, y la abracé con fuerza, entonces susurré:- Gracias Alice.

Claro que Alice no respondió a mi abrazo.

-No hay de qué. Entonces, quieres ir de compras? Creo que tengo tiempo para ir ahora y no mañana, además, no podemos seguir con el plan con tu feo cabello verde.

…

**Lauren POV**

Desde que había dicho a Jessica que tenía una cita con Edward en la romántica pizzería (Además, la pizza, el espagueti, la lasagña y toda la comida Italiana, era ciertamente romántico, tan clásico), no la había visto, quizá se puso celosa, pero ciertamente la extrañaba, extrañaba las estupideces que decía, la actitud que adoptaba cada que había rebajas en el mall, y dios! Solo hacía tres días que no hablaba con ella. Cuando todo terminara y ella bailara la macarena en el comedor central y todo eso, que yo saliera con, por supuesto, Edward, todo volvería a la normalidad. Ella y yo volveríamos a arrasar las tiendas, y leer las mismas revistas y acosar a Mike en coche y todo eso. En tres días ya hablaba como si hubieran pasado meses. Bien, mañana la llamaría, esta competencia no significaba que tuviéramos que estar precisamente molestas, verdad?

Edward y yo habíamos quedado en la pizzería a las 8:30, aún era algo temprano, pero debía empezar ya.

Afuera llovía a mares, lo cual reducía mis posibilidades a la hora de usar falda. Aunque por otro lado, la lluvia haría más romántico todo. La pizzería era pequeña, con grandes y espaciosos asientos forrados de plástico rojo y blanco, con mesas de madera, y a la hora de entrar, el lugar olía delicioso, a queso parmesano, puré y… En fin, como una cálida pizzería. No podía esperar la hora en que llegara con él ahí, y pediríamos un plato enorme de espagueti, y entonces, por accidente, ambos tomaríamos el mismo espagueti, y nuestros labios se tocarían y se fundirían en un romántico, lento y largo beso…

Rayos! Eso sonaba tan cursi y tan… _Shakespeare._ Esa no era yo, no señor.

Entonces, volviendo a mi problema de "No a las faldas", solo podía usar unos Jeans, pero eso no sería atractivo, mamá me mataría si me viera así, salir con esa lluvia en la noche, rayos! Incluso creo que me daría una plática de decencia y moral. Obviamente yo no quería eso… Espera, mamá llegaba hasta las once, y sólo llegaba a dormir, así que si todo iba de acuerdo a mis planes, yo llegaría más tarde que las once, y mamá estaría dormida, así que ¡Al diablo con los Jeans! En mi armario había varios vestidos dentro de un plástico y en gancho forrado de satín pero… Era demasiado elegantes, tampoco deseaba que el pensara que me había esforzado demasiado, llegando como si fuera a una fiesta de disfraces en Nueva York o a una cena con el presidente, habiendo el ridículo porque todos, incluso él estaban el Jeans y poleras, converse. Bien, eso no.

Saqué un vestido diferente, uno de diario, o no tanto, pero tampoco tan elegante. Era un vestido a rayas blancas y negras, horizontales, corto, que llegaba a los muslos, unas valerinas rojas. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, la enrosqué y despeiné un poco, soltando unos mechones. Usé delineador y sombras negras, combinando con labial rojo sangre. Pinté mis uñas del mismo color, y puse un broche de listón rojo al lado del chongo, tenía forma de moño.

Por último saqué un impermeable que parecía de cuero negro, y me lo puse, tomé mi paraguas, las llaves de mi coche, y mi celular.

…

Lauren entró por la puerta doble, un sonido de campana anunció su entrada, y ella se sintió tan importante como en las películas, mirando a todos lados con fingida inocencia, buscando con ilusión a su "cita". Acaparaba las miradas de todos, por su extravagante atuendo rockero-gótico, claramente obteniendo el resultado deseado mientras algunos otros adolescentes cuchicheaban sobre su cambio de "look". Incluso uno le silbó al entrar.

Ignorándolos deliberadamente, se quitó el impermeable y lo dejó colgado en el perchero, mostrando todo ese lindo vestido, dándole a todo su público masculino una buena vista de sus marcadas curvas, su blanca piel.

Entonces, ella lo vio a él, vestido del mismo estilo que ella, con su hermoso cabello bronce despeinado en todas direcciones, con una chaqueta de cuero, sentado en uno de esos cómodos y románticos asientos de plástico rojo con blanco, sus brazos extendidos sobre el sillón, como si fuera a abrazar la mesa.

La rubia se olvidó por completo de todas las miradas pegadas a ella, y se dirigió con paso decidido a él. Eran uno para el otro. Incluso habían decidido vestirse Igual. Era el destino.

Ella no lo notó, pero el chico de cabello hermoso, y despeinado en una forma imposiblemente sexy, lucía algo tenso, nervioso, como si en cualquier momento fuese a echar a correr de ahí, como si algo lo mantuviera ahí, luciendo terrible, sus ojos casi a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, y, si no hubiese sido por su extrema blancura, hubiese estado verde como zombi. Qué bueno que era un vampiro.

Lauren se sentó junto a él, y susurró un "Hola"

-Hola, Lauren-. Dijo el de vuelta, esbozando a penas algo que a penas hubiese pasado por un "Intento de sonrisa". Pero para ella eso fue un auténtico coqueteo.

-Y… Que quieres comer.?Preguntó ella después de un incómodo silencio, para romper el hielo.

-Bueno… Yo… No lo sé, lo que tu quieras.

La chica levantó una mano y, contario a su naturaleza agresiva y traviesa, y arriesgada, ella gritó con voz demasiado inocente, que la hacía sonar ensordecedoramente aguda y desagradable:-Mesero!

El chico enarcando las cejas en su dirección, pero ella no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupada imaginándose besándose con él al final de la velada, y decidiendo qué ordenar exactamente, teniendo cuidado en que no fuera demasiado, no quería que él pensara que era una cerda glotona. También en que fuera espagueti. El espagueti no podía faltar en una cena romántica. Era como una indirecta directa de que esperaba que la besase al final. Aunque bueno, a ella le hubiese gustado que al principio él se hubiese tomado la molestia de llevar una rosa roja, si no al menos un clavel. Pero ella podía dejarlo pasar. Si todo salía bien.

-Ehh…-Dijo Edward, .

-Sí?-Respondió ella de inmediato.

-Bueno… Aquí no hay meseros, tenemos que ordenar en caja.

-Oh! Claro! No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. Bien, me acompañas?-Pregunto ella haciendo además de levantarse a ordenar.

-Bueno, creo que alguien debe quedarse a cuidar la mesa, no? No queremos perderla.-Dio el como excusa. Lo cierto era que no quería acompañarla.

-Bien-Dijo ella, decepcionada.

Se levantó dejando al lado la bolsa, y se acomodó el vestido que le llegaba corto al muslo, y se alejó caminando "sexy" contoneándose.

Edward se asomó por la ventana, buscando a alguien con la mirada, totalmente fuera de su medio, entre tanta comida humana de olor nauseabundo, y todos esos humanos juntos… La chica rubia estaba totalmente decidida acosándolo con su mente, terrible y asquerosas imágenes de ellos dos besándose en el callejón de detrás de la pizzería. Imposible.

Le partía el corazón ver eso, mientras aún pensaba, y seguiría pensando, en la hermosa castaña, quien era la verdadera dueña de su corazón. No podía evitar ver a la rubia como una impostora.

Por todo eso, él se paso una mano por el cabello, y luego regresó al puente de su nariz. Detuvo su dedo pulgar e índice ahí, apretando con fuerza, algo que hacía siempre que estaba estresado. Algo que hacía muy a menudo desde que a su hermana se le había ocurrido chantajearlo con hacer todo ese teatro de terminar con Bella y salir con Lauren y Jessica, sólo para que ella se entretuviera un rato.

Y lo había logrado.

"_Se levanta el telón"_ Pensó exaltado.

Maravilloso, ahora sólo faltaban las palomitas

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en una banca como un idiota, esperando a que la chica llevara comida que, por supuesto, el ni probaría. Deseando estar en otra parte, por ejemplo, con Bella, su castaña. Pero no, estaba con Lauren, la rubia

Patético.

A los cuantos minutos, por desgracia, Lauren se regresó con un platón de spaguetti boloñés, que lucía como un nido de pájaros esparcido con cenizas, las tres pequeñas albóndigas al centro, como los huevecillos, y el queso parmesano como las cenizas. Una pizza mediana contraria al spaguetti, rebozando de sus ingredientes; pepperoni con pimiento verde y cebolla. Para la rubia lucía como un galleta para un infante, su boca hecha agua completamente. A su lado, el sexy vampiro de cabello bronce, hubiera vomitado si hubiera tenido algo en el estomago… Estaba convencido de que podía hacerlo. Rayos! El no iba a comer nada de eso, ni tocarlo, quizá podría decirle a la chica que tenía problemas digestivos, de gases o algo así, a lo mejor ella saldría huyendo y jamás volviera a acercársele, mirarlo, hablarle, o, quizá, con un poco más de suerte, no tener pensamientos sucios con él en el callejón junto al basurero industrial.

Pero no, no tenía ni la suerte ni el atrevimiento.

Maldita moral.

Extrañamente, Lauren pesaba lo mismo, quiero decir, sobre la moral, pues al parecer hoy era el día de coincidir, o el día de la mala suerte del vampiro (o la semana). Ella estaba pensando justamente en esa cosa llamada moral, pues luchaba contra sí misma por no acercar su muslo al de él, y entonces, estamparle un beso de una buena vez, preguntándose si no estaría siendo tan zorra como todos decían que era, si no metería la pata. Si no sería falta de moral.

¿Pero eso era en verdad la moral? ¿De eso se trataba realmente?

Ella había decidido tiempo atrás, que la moral es sólo un concepto que todos utilizaban como excusa a lo que no deseaban que la gente les hiciera, pero que a la hora de que ellos metieran la pata con respecto a la moral ¿Qué demonios es moral? Era solo un concepto inexistente. Ese cuento de que era "Para una mejor sociedad" no se lo tragaba.

_"Pura hipocresía"_ Pensó, llegando a la conclusión que llegaba siempre que lo pensaba."Al diablo con la moral y la ética" Pensó.

Entonces brincó dos espacios, puso la palma de su mano derecha sobre la izquierda del chico, y entonces lo besó.

Y no le bastó con sólo un primer y tierno roce de labios ¡No señor¡ Ella no se conformaba con tan poco, era todo o nada, cierto? Y ella esta noche estaba demasiado apegada a esas dos frases que siempre dicen los padres a los hijos y sólo logran sacarlos de quicio.

"_Termina todo lo que hayas empezado"_ Y _"Lo que hagas hazlo bien, o mejor no lo hagas"_.

Y como ya estaba haciéndolo…

La lengua de la chica rozó los colmillos del vampiro que no reaccionaba, ignorando esto, y el sobresaliente hecho de lo fría que estaba su piel, su boca… No cabe duda que la mente es tan poderosa.

Tan poderosa como para poder sentir lo frío cómo algo cálido.

O sería el hecho de que_ ella _tenía tanto calor…

Entonces algo comenzó a sonar y vibrar.

-_Ring! Ring_!-Exclamó furioso el celular del vampiro-_Ring! Ring!-_Insistiendo.

Edward tardó demasiado en reaccionar, con los ojos tan abiertos que bien se hubiese pensado que se le iban a salir de su lugar, iba tener un derrame o se le iban a secar, sólo dios sabe que, pero el punto era que el chico lucía tan mal como jamás… Bueno, sí, cierto, hasta ahora, él no había lucido mal.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y controlar un poco su expresión, contestó.

-Eh… Sí, ok, Alice-Escupió el nombre como una maldición.-Voy para allá.

Edward colgó, puso su mano en la base se la mesa y la apretó con fuerza, abollándola secretamente. Descargando así un poco del estrés que lo hacía querer suicidarse.

Entonces, evitando completamente la mirada de Lauren, y con la cabeza gachas, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo, y se fue como una exhalación por la puerta la cual no sonó cuando el salió.

Ya afuera, apretó los puños con fuerza y miró al cielo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, pasos que sonaban con tanta fuerza, intentando descargar toda esa furia, ara que cuando llegara a su auto, no fuera imposible que no quedase como pedazo de chatarra.

Una figura mojada apareció frente a él, interponiéndose en su camino. Eso podría haber sido la gota que derramaría el vaso, si no se hubiera derramado ya.

-Quítate de mi camino, Alice-Gruñó el vampiro.

-Espera, con gustó lo haría pero…-Dijo la pequeña vampira asustada por la actitud del otro-. Antes necesito pedirte disculpas, esto… Yo no sabía que esto pasaría, además debiste haberte retirado en cuanto lo viste en tu mente y bueno…

-Estás culpándome?-Dijo él, con un nuevo y repentino ataque de furia. Intentando hablar con voz controlada y medida. Sus ojos centellaban rojos.

-No, de hecho estoy culpándome… Culpándome a mí-Recalcó la enana.

-Quítate, Alice-Dijo él con voz de advertencia, ignorando lo anterior como si no le importase en lo más mínimo quién era el culpable.

Alice se quitó de su camino, resignada. El chico comenzó a andar, pensando en parar en alguna tienda de autoservicio para comprar un enjuague bucal y cepillo de dientes nuevo.

Atrás de él, la enana gritó algo que lo sorprendió, pues ahora mismo ya no estaba prestando atención a la mente de nadie, sólo a la suya:

-Pues olvidar todo esto si quieres! Olvida lo del Ashton, esta bieeen!-Berró ella.

Por dentro, estaba hecha un nudo, pues ella quería continuar deshaciendo la autoestima de esas ingenuas y crédulas chicas, pero también la culpabilidad la comía viva, y sabía que Edward no le perdonaría eso jamás. Ni aunque vivieran para siempre.

El chico se congeló en ese paso que estaba dando por un par de segundos más, sorprendido de que su testaruda y egoísta hermana diera su brazo a torcer. Pero entonces continuó su camino sin siquiera voltear a verla. Daba la impresión de un tipo en gabardina que le valía un maldito comino el resto del mundo, o eso hacía parecer, un solitario. Un solitario que por dentro estaba tan deprimido, pero por fuera daba la impresión de una gran fortaleza, aunque no fuese del todo una máscara, porque, bueno, para fingir ser fuerte cuando no lo eres… Entonces tienes que serlo, o no? Vamos, contradictorio pero cierto.

Edward se subió al coche, repasando la idea de desviarse a comprar enjuague bucal. En el camino iba con el torso de su mano limpiando su boca.

…

Dos horas antes, en el centro comercial de Port Angeles, Jessica se debatía sobre elegir el vestido rojo con ese atrevido escote, o el blusón de algodón, de diseñador, cuando Alice llegó tras ella:

-Qué demonios crees qué es eso, Jessica Stanley?

-Eh… Pues, un vestido y un blusón, no? –Preguntó ella confundida.

-No-Dijo Alice, claramente molesta-Eso, es basura-Exclamó ella, sobresaltando a dejo sola un par de minutos, confiando en tu buen juicio, en tu supuesto "Excelente sentido de la moda" y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con esto-Dijo ella, agitando el blusón y el vestido en la cara de Jessica. Entonces suspiró y dejó las prendas de lado, sobre un mostrador que exhibía unas lindas pulseras de pequeñas piedrecillas.-No importa, ahora tenemos la cita con el peluquero-Dijo Alice luciendo como una atareada mujer con una misión imposible. Jaloneó a Jessica del codo y la arrastró fuera de la tienda, mientras la castaña miraba con añoranza, como si su mirada se hubiese adherido a la blusa y al vestido.

Alice y Jessica se sentaron en los pequeños pero modernos sillones de piel del salón, una frente a la otra, en un incómodo silencio, pues el señor importante les había dado la cita para las siete, y ya pasaban quince minutos y él no las llamaba para su turno.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, Jessica estaba sentada en una enorme silla giratoria frente a un espejo que, si no hubiera sido por su reflejo en él, hubiera pasado por ventanal.

-Oh! Chica! Qué le has hecho a tu cabello?-Exclamó horrorizado el hombre, que, como casi todos los estilistas, lucía o era gay.

-Bueno… Yo no hice eso, verá, es que hace unos días mi shamp…

-No importa! Tengo demasiado que hacer, y será mejor que me dejases trabajar ya, si no quieres que quede igual, los milagros no suceden solos, cariño. Y ese callo, siento ser yo quién te dé la noticia, es una mierda, corazón.

Jessica a este punto se había quedado alucinada, cómo pensando en un "Bien, pues entonces me largo, jódete maldito gay" por su altanera forma de dirigirse a ella. Sin quererlo, miró su sonrisa en el espejo de enfrente, mientras miraba como el hábil gay ponía manos a la obra. Aliviada de no tener que volver a colocarse esa peluca que tanto picaba.

"Jamás volveré a tocar siquiera una maldita peluca" Se juró a sí misma.

…

Un par de horas después (Alice había salido con una excusa "Tenía algo importante que hacer la las ocho y treinta"), Jessica tenía algunas bolsas sobre su cama, sonriendo feliz mientras guardaba su nueva ropa y accesorios. Claro, después de haberse admirado como media hora en un espejo de cuerpo completo probándose la ropa y observándose centímetro por centímetro, como toda una obsesiva, o mejor dicho, una anoréxica, y cualquiera diría que no lo era, pero mirándose tanto tiempo en el espejo, era seguro que le iba a dar algo.

Eran las ocho y treinta, cuando su enorme dicha fue interrumpida por el "espécimen de hongo mutado" que era su hermano. Ese… Nombre lo había decido porque, al cumplir los cuatro años, era tan pequeño como un champiñón, y ese corte circular sobre sus orejas solo lo confirmaba, aunque su cabello era rizo, era de verdad como un hongo, el niño no pasaba de los ochenta y cuatro centímetros, y sus padres lo habían atacado con miles de litros de calcio, y el niño seguía igual. Ellos estaban desesperados, el igual que el niño que ya era la burla de todos los de kínder, y lo único que Jessica hacía era seguir atacando su autoestima.

_Toc Toc!_

-Mamá dijo que tenía que bajar a cenar ya! Abre Jessica! Le diré a mamá que no me estás haciendo caso!

Jessica resoplo audiblemente, antes de abrirle la puerta a su hermano, que estaba con su dedo índice hurgando dentro de su nariz. Jessica apartó su mano de un manotazo.

-Ya te he dicho que eso se ve mal, no debes hacerlo más. Dile a mamá que enseguida bajo.-Dicho eso le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Apiló todas las bolsas en la esquina de su escritorio, dispuestas a tirarlas, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar en su mesita de noche.

Lauren.

Jessica frunció el seño a tal punto que dolió, y luego recordó que eso dejaba marcas. Ella estaba sorprendida. ¿Porqué rayos Lauren la llamaría a las nueve? No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, incluso lo había hecho más tarde, como a las once cuando decidía de último minuto cuando decidía que estaba tan aburrida y no estaba cansada. Los planes de último minuto eran los mejores.

-Lauren?-Preguntó Jessica con la voz una octava más alta, por la sorpresa.

-Jesshh! Jessss, cariño! Qué bien que respondesh ezz que yo tenía que dezirte que bueno… Beshé a Edward! Lo besé!... Quiero decir, el me beshó, sí, él lo hizo, yo no ¡Me estásh eshcuchando? Voy a…- No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Lauren estaba ebria, Jéssica lo sabía. Al otro lado de la línea se escucharon sonidos de botellas de vidrio chocar con algo.-Bueno oye… Yo no quise presumir nada pero… Demoniiooooosh! Ay! Creo, creo que me corté con algo…-Jessica estaba muda, sorprendida, jamás había oído a Lauren así de ebria. Una vez, hacía cosa de un par de meses, habían logrado colarse a una especie de bar-disco en Seattle, y a ambas se les habían pasado las copas, además de haber vaciado su alcancía, literalmente, para pagar los cientos de Martinis y vodka que habían consumido, Lauren había contado algunos estúpidos chistes sobre puertas y cerditos flacos, luego, al salir se tambaleaba tan borracha como estaba. Pero esta vez era algo serio, aquella vez había sido nada.

-Oye, Lauren, dónde estás? Te parece si voy para allá?-Preguntó Jessica preocupada.

-Oh sí! Claro, claro! Ven, eshtoy en mi cazza… Oye, te importaría traer un poco de cerveza…? El tipo de a tienda de la carretera te vende cervezzzaa… Vende cerveza y cigarrillos a menoreshh…-Sus carcajadas se oyeron fuertes-Entiendesh? Sólo bueno, quizá exhag…

-Voy para allá-Ella cerró el teléfono.

Dejando de lado el rivalismo, Tomó la chaqueta que había tirado al piso de madera y guardó su celular y sus llaves en los bolsillos de sus Jeans. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, como ya era costumbre, pues a su hermano le gustaba meterse a hurgar en su ropa interior, o a tomar su lápiz labial para darle el toque final a sus obras de arte con crayones. Sus apresurados pasos retumbaban por el pasillo y las escaleras.

-Vuelvo en un par de horas- Avisó a sus padres que cenaban macarrones con queso en el comedor mientras veían un concurso de pruebas físicas por la tv.

-No lo creo, señorita, ya es algo tarde, además no has tomado tu cena.-Dijo el padre de Jessica.

-Es algo importante, creo que…

-No.

-Maldición! Ya dije que vuelvo pronto!

-Jessica!-Gritó su madre al termino "Maldición" viniendo de su hija.

Jessica suspiró.-De acuerdo, lo siento, es que esto es algo importante, he hablado con Lauren hace un par de minutos y en verdad tengo que estar ahí… Por favor.-Dijo ella poniendo su mejor cara de niña inocente… Puaj!

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que estar aquí antes de las once-Gruño su padre, cediendo.

-Claro, de acuerdo… Gracias!

Se giró y a los cuantos segundos se escuchó el portazo.

…

Jessica aporreaba la puerta en un vago intento para que Lauren abriera la puerta de una maldita vez, rezando por qué no se hubiese quedado dormida en las escaleras, o peor, desmayada. El timbre sonó una y otra vez junto con los golpes de Jessica a la puerta. Lauren no abría, fue entones cuándo perdió La paciencia y decidió que era hora de dejar la calma de lado, sin importar si los ancianos vecinos ya se habían dormido o no. El problema ocurriría si se les ocurría llamar a el padre de Bella…

-Lauren! Lauren abre la maldita puerta o te juro que… Te juro que la tiraré! Lauren! Lauren! TE IMPORTARÍA ABRIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ LA JODID…!

Jessica, que estaba recargada sobre la puerta, casi se cae cuando una revuelta y descuidada Lauren decidió por fin dignarse a abrir.

-Te importaría callarte, Jesshica? No, No importa, solo pasha… Trajiste la cerveeeza? Hip!"

Jessica se apresuró dentro, cerrando la puerta tras ella, mirando de forma crítica a Lauren, quién tenía su rubio cabello en una coleta desordenada, el maquillaje corrido y el corto vestido de rayas negras y blancas, del lado derecho estaba arriba de sus caderas, mientras que del izquierdo estaba un poco más abajo, mostrando su ropa interior. Y sus zapatos estaban perdidos, dejando ver las uñas de sus pies color rojo sangre. Y eso no fue lo que más asustó a Jessica… O más bien la sorprendió.

-Te opreaste el …!

-Shii! Ya lo notaste nena! Que obser- hip! Qué observadora… Te gushtan?-Preguntó Lauren, con una buena cantidad de molesto hipo. Poniendo una mano en cada uno de sus pecho en dirección a Jessica

Jessica sacudió la cabeza, horrorizada por la pregunta…-Cariño, yo no… Porqué no me dijiste que ibas a ya sabes… Eso?-Preguntó Jessica, sorprendida de haberse distanciado tanto de Lauren en unos cuantos días, tanto cómo para que ella no le hubiera contado semejante decisión. Eso no era bueno, era cómo… Una traición.

Jesica suspiró.-Lauren, porqué estás… así-Dijo levantando las manos a modo de énfasis.

-Quiero contarte algo, mi querida hip! Jess… Besé a … Él me besó a mí, y sabes qué? Hip! Fue genial…-Pues la cara de Lauren no decía lo mismo.

Extrañamente, Jessica no estaba hirviendo en celos, estaba preocupada, por Lauren.

-A sí?-Preguntó.

-Claaaro! El besa… -Su cara se contrajo con dolor, un sollozo se escapó de su garganta.- Ay! a quién engaño… Fue horrible, Jess, él… Yo… él… Yo lo besé a él-Confesó al fin.-Y él sólo se levantó de la mesa y me dejó ahí… Él ahora me odia-Comenzó a lloriquear-. Lo eché todo a perder, Jessica. Yo… Yo la cagué.

Lauren no solía utilizar esa clase de lenguaje vulgar, y el que lo haya hecho en aquel momento significaba que de verdad estaba teniendo una crisis emocional.

Jessica se acercó y la abrazó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por reprimir esa odiosa y egoísta sentimiento de regodeo, alegrándose por que de verdad Edward no la hubiera besado a ella.-Y… Y yo pl-planeaba—Ella tartamudeaba tanto como por lo ebria que estaba, y por los sollozos que no la dejaban terminar ninguna palabra.-Lle-Llega-gar tarde, por-porque creí q-que él…

Jessica la abrazó aún más fuerte, entonces se separó, con una repentina idea para levantar un poco el ánimo de su amiga.

-Son apenas las diez, no tienes por qué cambiar tus planes, quieres ir por una hamburguesa?-Preguntó Jessica con ánimos.

Lauren se limpió las lágrimas y la miró cómo si hubiera un muro entre ambas.-No estoy de ánimos hip!

-Ven, haremos un poco de café y luego iremos por una de esas deliciosas hamburguesas de Barney´s, muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde el desayuno.-Dijo ella alegre de nuevo.

-Porqué haces esto Jess? Te he tratado… Rayos! Yo hip! Hip! Por qué? Hip!

-Porqué tengo hambre, y tu también. Ve a tomar un baño pronto, cuando bajes el café estará Listo.

…

Edward entró por la ventana de Bella, abierta cómo una invitación.

Pero ella estaba dormida, su respiración acompasada.

Se sentó al borde de su cama, siquiera estar cerca de ella resultaba para él una terapia anti-estrés, su respiración. Se acercó más, recostándose y rodeando su cintura. Su nariz cerca de su comenzó a moverse.

-Edward?-Preguntó somnolienta.

-Siento haberte despertado.

-Nah! Aún es temprano, estaba esperándote.

Ella se incorporó lentamente. Entonces lo miró.

-Hey! Una chupa de cuero, genial!

Edward Gruñó.-Alice me obligó. No fe una buena noche, de hecho fue pésima.

-Oh! Y ahora que hizo Alice?-Preguntó con simpatía y cariño al mencionar a Alice.

-Bella, ella… Ella no es quién me arruinó la noche.

-No? Vaya milagro! Entonces quién?

-Lauren.

-Lauren?-Bella preguntó.

-Lauren.-Él confirmó

-Lauren…-Ella lo procesaba-.Y qué cosa tan terrible te hizo ella?

Edward suspiró y puso su dedo índice y pulgar en el puente de su nariz, por enésima vez en el día. Eso se convertiría en un hábito o tic si no dejaba de hacerlo-. De todas formas vas a enterarte, y sé que no debo ocultártelo… Lauren me besó.

Silencio por unos segundos congeló habitación, poniendo a Edward al borde de la locura. Hasta que al fin ella dijo:

-Ella te… besó?-Preguntó pausadamente

-Si, y yo…

-Sabes? Al principio no estaba muy convencida de seguir con esta loca idea de Alice, pero ahora…

-Yo ahora estoy convencido de que quiero seguirlo… Ya sabes…

-Por venganza?-Completó Bella.

-No! Es que ella-Suspiró.- Quizá sea por eso, quizá no, pero ahora, de alguna forma mi culpa se redujo un poco.

-Así que ya no nos quejaremos por la creativas ideas de Alice? Me parece estupendo! … Pero Edward, no es cómo si tu no supieras que eso iba a pasar, era… suficientemente obvio, eso es lo que hacen las chicas, o al menos lo intentan… Y en el caso de Lauren fue más que sólo un intento.

-Lo sé, y es lo que más me preocupa, que, al continuar con eso, tenga que volver a suceder…-Bella asintió, comprensiva Entones a Edward se le ocurrió é no estás molesta? Deberías estarlo, cualquier otra chica lo estaría.

Bella se echo a reír.-Bueno, Edward, resulta que no soy cualquier otra chica…

-No es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, además, no fuiste tu quién lo hizo, ¿verdad? Fue ella, entonces, ¿Porqué habría de molestarme contigo sabiendo que no fue tu culpa? Sería estúpido e inmaduro. Y mucho menos después de lo del enjuague bucal… Por cierto.

…

Era Lunes, el día en que toda, o casi toda la población estudiantil femenina le dedicaría su pay de limón a Edward, y, es que en unos cuántos días, como Alice había predicho, su blog era bastante visitado, y como rechazar tremenda oferte, teniendo la posible oportunidad de que tu pay fuese el mejor?

Lauren tenía las manos ocupadas, cargando un pay mediano de limón, con su manicura francesa tallando la tapa del envase para quitar la etiqueta de precio, que, al final, sólo logró quitar la esquina y los números, dejando una pequeña mancha de pegamento transparente.

Sus tacones retumbaban por el pasillo, con un mensaje subliminal que decía" _"Mírame. Mírame. Mírame_". Y funcionaba.

Todos los chicos, ocupados en guardar los libros de la asignatura anterior, se giraban en su dirección, para mirarle en trasero y… Dios! Que se había hecho? Se había operado los pechos! Por supuesto esto incrementaba la atención centrada en ella, especialmente entre los chicos, babeando y murmurando entre sí, mientras presumían quién ya se la había tirado y quién no, quién estaba a punto de hacerlo. Y es que Lauren no era especialmente una chica difícil. Era más bien, en términos vulgares, una zorra, una puta, ramera. En segundo curso, se rumoreaba que se había acostado con un chico de primero, a cambio de que robara las respuestas de examen de química para ella.

Era un día cálido y soleado, le había caído como anillo al dedo, pues aprovechó para estrenar una blusa escotada, una muuuuy escotada, eñida, combinada con una falda de mezclilla que se le ceñía especialmente provocadora a su trasero, y, contoneándose, se movía sensualmente de derecha a izquierda. Aunque la mitad de los chicos ya se hubiese acostado con ella, era una chica nueva, renovada.

Carne fresca.

La cuenta empezaba desde cero, por suerte para los chicos ansiosos por un poco de acción. Pero ahora ya no le importaban ellos. Quería a Edward Cullen. Lo tendría. Pronto.

Ignorando decididamente a todos, camino con paso firme en dirección a las puertas dobles de entrada a la cafetería, teniendo las manos ocupadas, utilizó su pecho para empujar la puesta derecha, y caminó hasta el fondo, donde, de nuevo, atrajo la atención de todos.

Y todos atrajeron la suya.

Las mesas estaban casi vacías, las chicas concentradas en la de al fondo, la de los Cullen, se empujaban entre sí como cangrejos, gritando y jaloneándose.

Todas sostenían un pay.

Un pay verde, como el suyo Pero era obvio que habría decenas de ellas, no es así? Se consternó por dentro, pero puso su mejor cara de despreocupación, como si ellas no fueran rival para ella. Se acercó lo más que pudo, y, una a una, las fue sacando de su camino jalándoles mechones de cabello y dando puntapiés.

Edward estaba sentado en el centro, el rostro inmóvil e inexpresivo, los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula cuadrada, tensa, ignorándolas a cualquier precio, como si estuviese meditando.

Jessica, la misma chica que en su peor momento la había consolado en su depresión del sábado y le había preparado café de Java, ahora le lanzó una mirada traidora , lo que le recordó la antigua frase de "en la guerra y el amor, todo se vale" Jessica sacaba un trozo del pay y se disponía a meterle el pay a la boca a Edward, entonces, él se tensó.

**_Lauren POV._**

Jessica estaba dos segundos de hacer que Edward probara su pay, y eso no debía ocurrir, así que, tomando impulso y sin pensarlo, le lancé el mío a su fea y regordeta cara.

Entonces fue como si de pronto todo se pusiera en cámara lenta;

El pay se le pegó a la cara, mientras ella se llevaba las manos al rostro lentamente, y se quitó la pegajosa mezcla verde limón de los ojos, y me miró a través de ellos de una forma en que nunca me había mirado: Declarándome la guerra. Me tensé. Este no era el resultado que yo esperaba.

Lauren me aventó la rebanada antes destinada para Edward, y acertó en mi blusa nueva.

No supe cómo, pero fue allí cuando la guerra de comida, especialmente pays, comenzó.

….

**Alice POV**

Siguiente entrada.

Si, había tenido problemas con Edward, pero, ahora que por venganza claro está, estaba decidido a continuar con esto, no había sido su enojo equivalente a una bomba nuclear. Dios! Cuan feliz me había puesto de que tomara la mejor decisión.

Comencé a escribir:

_Chicas! Que clase de modales son esos? Pero, debo admitir… Una guerra de comida? Que creativo! Pero también decepcionante, esto pasó de ser una santa competencia a… Guerra salvaje de comida! Pero, como siempre, de lo mal salió algo bueno… J y L en detención! Sólo espero que o se hayan perdido del espectáculo que eran sus caras! Debieran haberlas visto! Quién fue el genio que dijo que ellas habían iniciado la guerra? Encenderé una vela en su honor! No, un altar. Guau! Impresionante, y si bien es bueno, tendremos a J y L fuera de la jugada por un par de días más._

_Oh! Y claro! No podía faltar la novedad ¿verdad qe no? Sé que es lo están esperando…_

_Pues bien, todos sabíamos que L y E tuvieron una cita en la románticamente apestosa pizzería del centro? No? Pues tal parece que los roles chico-chica se han invertido, por qué, no es el chico el qué, según las novelas románticas y las películas besa a la chica? No se supone que eso sucede hasta la segunda cita? Pues parece que ya no! Adivinen! L lo besó! Sí! Y parece que no salió muy bien, porque nuestro chico favorito salió huyendo despavorido, así que,_

_Lauren besa terriblemente mal_

_Le huele el aliento a cebolla_

_A E no le gusta en absoluto L, y lo asustó con su desesperación._

_Yo creo que la opción c es la más probable, porque, díganme ustedes, chicos, L besa mal? Vamos no sean tímidos, ya todos sabemos que ha besado a todos en el instituto, e incluso más que eso, ¿no es verdad?_

_Y continuando con la historia, el pobre chico salió huyendo, y, L, por supuesto entró en una crisis emocional, y, de alguna forma, fue a parar a la hamburguesería Barney´s, con la pinta de ebria a más no poder, acompañada por J. Y ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es a caso una lagaña verde la que tiene en el párpado? Eso no es nada Sexy Dios L! Podría recomendarte a un par de tipos que te ayudarían arreglar tu imagen! O puedo darte un concejo de paso: Lava tu rostro al menos un par de veces al día, verás como tu rostro de bruja se ve más limpio. Inténtalo algún día._

_Oh! Y claro que tengo fotos, aunque se los advierto, retira a menores, no es apto para ellos, podrían adquirir un trauma de por vida._

_Aquí van._

_Agente G._

Me encantaba mi firma "_Agente G_". Muy misterioso y… No lo sé, tenía algo especial.

Después de terminar la entrada, subí las fotos que Emmett se había tomado la molestia en sacar.

Esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

….

* * *

**Un mes! Un es todo un récord, MI récord. La verdad estaba castigada, y esa es mi triste historia de porqué no había subido nada.**

**Y yo sé que el capítulo apesta, pero es pero la fala de inspiración. Además tengo mucho que reclamar:**

**Esta historia tienes casi 200 seguidores y sólo tiene 22 reviews, y eso es realmente un insulto, porqué me esfuerzo en publicar seguido, y ustedes leen y siguen la historia, pero no dejan reviews! Realmente me parece muy injusto, ya saben que sólo tienen que darle click a ese globito amarillo de abajo y dejar un review, aunque sea pequeño, o sea mala, no importa, de los reviews se aprende. Si no tienen una cuanta aquí en FF no importa, aún así pueden dejar uno. Así que por favor, si lees, deja un review de vez en cuando.**

**Es bueno saber la opinión de los lectores (que son más de 190 los que o dejan review).**

**Asi que ya saben , déjenme un review (o dos, o más XD) para saber cómo les gusta más que lo escriba, si en primera persona, o en tercera, si el capi apesta o es bueno.**

**Reviews!**


	8. dosis de culpabilidad y celos

**9. Alerta: Altas dosis de Culpabilidad y Celos**

"El resto del día de detención"…

Detención…

_"Porqué o cómo diablos terminé yo en detención?_" Edward repetía como cd en su cabeza _"Como si para empezar yo hubiera lanzado siquiera un grano de arroz a alguien"._

Y era cierto, Edward había sido detenido injustamente sólo por haber sido el motivo, el trofeo de la absurda guerra de comida que se había llevado a cabo a la mitad de la cafetería.

Y la habían iniciado Jessica y Lauren.

Arg! No soportaba para nada a ese par de excéntricas descocadas, que se creían mejores que el resto, siendo realmente patéticas, ridiculizándose a diario.

Estaba a sólo un paso de odiarlas, pues gracias a ellas su vida no estaba en su mejor momento, si no el peor, o casí, es decir, podría enumerar los problemas que había tenido gracias a ellas, y bien no terminaría. Como ese momento, era un claro ejemplo de los muchos problemas y desgracias que le habían ocurrido por ellas… Y por Alice. Pero claro que a Alice no podía odiarla, porqué, bueno… Ella era Alice, la pequeña, molesta, manipuladora y a la vez adorable Alice… Su favorita. Y bueno, incluso si dejábamos de lado el hecho de que no puedes odiar a alguien con quien has vivido un siglo, y vivirás con ella toda la eternidad, es decir, no puedes, es imposible, sería horrible. Un martirio.

Pero otra cosa muuuy diferente era que se fuera a olvidar de los terribles ratos que lo estaba haciendo pasar últimamente, ella, Jessica y Lauren…

"Jessica y Lauren"… Sí, era por eso que estaba soportando eso, era por eso que el no había enviado todo al demonio y haber salido de ahí de alguna muy ingeniosa forma, era por eso que utilizaba toda su fuerza e voluntad en ignorar deliberadamente los susurros que pretendían ser discretos pero que para nada lo eran, dirigidos a él… Era por venganza.

-Psss! Edward! Psss! Psss!-Sarah McDonnell, de Segundo año era una de las muchas que pretendía ser discreta pero que para nada lo era, con un susurro que más se asemejaba a un grito. Ella estaba dos asientos atrás de él, y el señor Wallace, un maestro que todos aseguraban ya debería estar jubilado en casa, viendo fotos sobre sus días de juventud, tomando chocolate caliente frente a una chimenea antigua, levantaba la mirada por encima de sus pequeñas y gruesas gafas, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a cualquier estudiante que hubiera susurrado, pues claramente no tenía ni idea de quién se trataba, luego regresó la vista al periódico, mientras sorbía su taza de café. Pero Sarah lo ignoró rotundamente, o no se dio cuenta:-Pss! Edward!-Edward se hundió en su silla, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada dura y fija en el enorme pizarrón blanco como única decoración, además del reloj en lo alto, dónde se leía "DETENCIÓN" En enormes letras rojas, como un mensaje subliminal que sólo hacía parecer que el verdadero propósito de detención era estresar a los estudiantes, asustarlos. Y claro que el hecho de que las paredes fueran blancas y lusas no ayudaba para nada en el hecho de no -hay-nada-que-ver, dejándolos solo con sus pensamientos. Era un cuarto blanco y liso, como un manicomio, y claro que la intención de la escuela en hacerlas así era que los estudiantes tuvieran que estrellas su cabeza contra la pared de aburrimiento.

-Pssssss! Edward!-Edward sabía lo que había en cada mente que susurraba u muy irritante "Psss! Edward" Y eso se traducía nada más y nada menos en un "Hey, Edward, Lo siento, te gustó el pay que hice para ti?" El entonces querría responder sarcásticamente con un "Sí, gracias, aún puedo saborearlo en mi rostro, y ah! Mira, aún hay más en mi chaqueta, por si tengo hambre". Pero Sarah era persistente, y cambió de estrategia: Tomó una hoja del cuaderno de quién sabe quién, y un lápiz, y tan imbécil como era, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorada en vez de no –escuchada, escribió:

_"A 2 ASIENTS D TI, MIRAM,S IMPORTANT"_

_"sí claro, un importante lo siento, ya he oído eso cientos de veces, creéme"_, pensó él a cambio.

Sarah arrugó el papel en forma en una pelota de beisbol y lo lanzó por el aire, aterrizándole a Edward en la nuca. Sarah farfulló un _"Yes!_" junto con un gesto de victoria. Edward se hundió aún más en la silla, y frunció el seño hasta que sus cejas se convirtieron casi en una sola. No iba a levantar ese papel, y lo peor, esa chica no entendía indirectas, sólo esperaba que la tres horas restantes no se las pasara igual.

Él estaba totalmente decidido a fulminar con la mirada a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que se pusiera dentro de su campo de visión. Cómo el señor Wallace, aunque el anciano no tuviese la culpa de nada. Además estaba convencido de que si el miraba su aterrorizante mirada, le daría un infarto, y no quería cargar en la conciencia la muerte de un amargado e indefenso anciano.

Y luego estaban Jessica y Lauren, fundidas en sus asientos en la esquina más lejana del salón. Ellas, que habían iniciado la pelea de comida, tendrían que quedarse hasta tarde limpiando todo el comedor, sin ayuda de nadie, sólo ellas dos. Ellas tampoco estaban muy felices acerca de su castigo, incluso, se podía decir que estaban igual que Edward, molestas, furibundas y… En fin, insoportables.

Lauren sacó un objeto puntiagudo de un bolsillo de su falda y comenzó a garabatear algo en su banca, estaba muy concentrada.

Jessica la miró desde su lugar, y comenzó a silbar una tonada, mirando fijamente en dirección a los trazos de vándalo de Lauren. Era obvio que esperaba que el Sr. Wallace mirara lo que Lauren hacía.

El Sr. Wallace levantó la vista de su periódico, y buscó con la mirada de dónde venía el sonido, además de que el resto de las chicas se giraron a mirarla, pero Jessica no se calló, y Lauren ni siquiera se dio por enterada.  
El Sr. Wallace por fin la localizó, enfocando la vista en Jessica con dificultad, entrecerrando los ojos.- Srta. Stanley, Esto es detención, no recreación, y le recuerdo que este tiempo se lleva en total silencio. A la siguiente ocasión, que espero que no ocurra, ya no será sólo un recordatorio… Srta. Mallory! Qué cree que hace? Destruir el mobiliario escolar!- Su anciana voz retumbaba por la habitación, al tiempo que Lauren levantaba la cabeza con los ojos como platos, tragó saliva-. Esto atribuye una sanción, que falta tan gravísima!.. Mallory, arriba!

Lauren se guardó esa cosa puntiaguda apresuradamente en el bolsillo, y luego se levantó con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. El señor Wallace se levantó bruscamente de su asiento algodonado verde, señalándola, entonces camino en dirección a ella, y tomó del brazo. Salieron por la puerta, y Lauren miraba a Jessica de una forma que daba miedo.

Ahora que Edward era el único chico en la habitación, las chicas comenzaron a murmurar, unas sobre lo que sucedería con Lauren, y otras, como Jessica, se acercaron a Edward. Él se tensó en su lugar.

-Siento que estés aquí, yo sé que no es tu culpa-. Jessica tocó su hombro- , anímate, logré guardar un trozo de pay en mi mochila antes de que nos arrastraran hasta aquí- Sintió como una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Se acercó a su oído y dijo:- Es de limón. Un pajarito me dijo que es tu favorito.

Estupendo. Maldito "pajarito" y su estúpido blog.

Edward suspiró, pero al mismo tiempo apretó los puños con fuerza. Iba a tirar todo por la borda. Listo, decidido. Consecuencias olvidadas, nada de Ashtons con forma de pelota de béisbol ni familia furibunda y aburrida.

-Mira Jessica, te agradezco tu interés y todo eso, pero tengo que serte muy sincero: No va a pasar. Nunca. No me interesas.-Listo. Hecho. Sin marcha atrás.

Jessica parpadeó, perpleja, pero sin más reacción aparente, como en shock.-Pero yo… Tu dijiste… Creí que tú…-Entonces cerró la boca abruptamente, por fin dándose cuenta de que decía hacerlo si deseaba conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Y rara vez le importaba la dignidad.

Levantó a cabeza y se dio la vuelta en forma extrañamente ágil, girando sobre sus talones, haciendo un ruido insoportable con los tacones. Caminó erguida hasta su asiento y se sentó muy derecha, empeñada en salvar un poco su casi inexistente dignidad.

**Edward´s POV**

Oía los pensamientos de Jessica, y luchaba por ignorarla. Solo esperaba que el viejo Sr. Wallace no se le hubiera ocurrido poner a pintar a Lauren el exterior de la escuela y supervisarla él mismo, lo necesitaba aquí. Quizá de alguna forma pudiera cambiar las molestas emociones de Jessica.

O quizá…

Me giré a la chica que estaba a mi derecha- Eh… Rebecca ¿no?-Ella asintió asustada. O quizá sorprendida-. Oye yo… Me regalarías una hoja de tu cuaderno?, por favor?- Ella no contestó de inmediato.

-Eh… claro,- Arrancó una hoja y me la entregó.- Oye, sabes? No tengo idea de por qué traje un cuaderno aquí, pero me alegra. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, y se que mi padre va a matarme cuando lo sepa, pero, creo que la próxima vez que venga traeré otro, uno de esos de pasta dura, con hojas de color y yo, bueno…-Dejé de escucharla, y la interrumpí.

-Oye…- Consiente de que llamarla así, la iba a hacer pensar lo peor, pero aún así lo hice, aún ignoro porqué- Becca, casualmente traes un bolígrafo o lápiz…?

Me sonrió enseguida, y acarició su cabello y ella pensaba… Rayos! Últimamente me convenzo cada vez más de que mi _"don"_ era más bien una jodida maldición.

-Eh… Pues no, pero quizá…

Ahora era el turno de intentar con la chica de la izquierda.

-Tu nombre es…?

-Jenna.-Respondió de inmediato, con voz alterada.

-De acuerdo, Jenna, Tienes un lápiz?

-Para que querría un lápiz en detención, _bebé_?

Demonios! Esta era peor.

-No importa.

Me giré para intentar con la de atrás… Entonces Jenna me tomó por el hombro. Se estaba delineando los labios con un lápiz.

-Te sirve?- Preguntó acercándome el lápiz delineador.

-Gracias.- Lo sostuve y comencé a escribir con mi buena letra.

_JESSICA: LO SIENTO, ME INTERESAS, PERO ESTOY ALGO ESTRESADO POR TODO, ESME NO ESTARÁ FELIZ._

_TE GUSTARÍ QUE SALIERAMOS, MIENTRAS EL SR. WALLACE NO ESTÁ? CREO QUE DEBMOS HABLAR. NOS VEMOS DETRÁS DEL GIMNASIO EN DOS MINUTOS?_

Suspiré.

-Gracias, Lenna-. Le devolví el lápiz.

Ella me miró con reproche-. Jenna.

Me contuve de murmurar un "como sea". No quería portarme como un auténtico patán, aunque la situación me obligaba a hacerlo.

Ahora sólo esperaba que Jessica y me dejara solo con mi miseria.

**Jessica´s POV**

Salí casia hurtadillas por la puerta, asomándome a ambos lados. Edward me levantaba los pulgares.

Genial. Realmente esperaba que esto terminara en una deliciosa sesión de besos tras los vestidores. Pero no era tan tonta cómo para pensar que eso iba a suceder hoy… Quizá en un par de semanas. Por ahora consideraba tener suerte con la charla que se venía.

No había ni las luces del Sr. Wallace, así que rogué porqué no estuviera caminando de regreso.  
Los pasillos estaban vacios, todos los chicos en alguna de esas tortuosas clases a las que asistíamos casi con una pistola a la cabeza.

Afuera llovía. Vaya! Que novedad!

Y luego recordé que me había dejado la capucha en mi taquilla. Mierda. Caminé de regreso por ella… Y luego me devolví sin ella. No iba a correr el riesgo de que Wallace me viera fuera.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron con pesadez, y las suelas de mis zapatos rechinaban contra el asfalto. El agua me hacía sentir como si estuviera bajo una inmensa regadera. Comencé a temblar violentamente.

Mis tacones nuevos rechinaban fuerte, estaban empapados mis pies, por esos estúpidos agujeros que tenían a los lados. Mamá iba a matarme si me resfriaba. Últimamente se había convertido en costumbre.

Corrí hasta divisar de lejos la desvencijada banca de fierro_ *Chatarra_*. Mi corazón se aceleró a percibir en mi mente el calor que sentiría al llegar. Sonreí. Escuché salpicar el agua con mis pasos, y aceleré.

-Ssssiiii!-Sisee. En cuanto llegué me tiré sobre ella.-Demonios!- Estaba helada.

Tiritando y temblando, de alguna forma logré llegar adentro de gimnasio, dándome cuenta de que ahí es donde debería estar.

-Srita. Stanley! Dónde demonios estaba? No importa, ya está aquí. Fórmese en la línea de ahí, detrás de Sr. Newton y la Srita. Swan.

No iba a compartirles ni dos segundos a ese par. Incluso esperaba que Isabella y Mike comenzaran a salir, así n tendría que tener ninguna preocupación de que se interpusieran entre Edward y yo. Aunque ya hubiera terminado con ella y yo con él.

-Eh… Es que… Yo no puedo.

-No se porqué no, usted no parece estar enferma,-Dijo el entrenador. Eso me dio una idea.

-Pues… Sí, ya sabe que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen-. Tosí para enfatizar:-Tengo resfriado.

-Claro… Y el justificante? El resfriado no impedirá que dé vueltas alrededor o juegue con un balón.- Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Buscaba a Spencer… Es decir; La Srita. Spencer.

-Ella trabaja en administración.- Me vio feo.

-Ahhh! Clarooo! Es por eso que no está aquí. Bien, gracias por la información!-Dije, dándome la vuelta para salir. Dije adiós con las manos.

-Stanley!- Lo ignoré.

-Sé dónde es administración ¡Gracias!

Cerré la puerta con un eco en el gimnasio y caminé a las duchas, sacando mi celular para llamar a Edward, dándome cuenta de que no había ningún Edward en mi directorio. Hice una nota mental de conseguir su número. Iba a necesitarlo.

Me duché y después usé la ropa de repuesto que había en mi taquilla.

…

**Edward´s POV.**

Jessica se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que yo no iba a tarde, el conserje la vio y le dijo que llamaría a sus padres si no se iba ya. Y eso fue todo lo que realmente necesitó para salir de ahí. Con cada cosa que les hacía a esas chicas, la culpa disminuía un punto, al contrario de lo que era normal, que aumentara. La única culpa que sentía era por no tener culpa.

Emmett estaba en la cocina, tomado u curso de repostería online * Yo también pensé eso, qué demonios hace un vampiro que no come tomando un curso de repostería?*, y, por primea vez él no tenía el control de la _tv_. Alice y yo lo disfrutábamos mientras podíamos.

Podía oír el "_Crac!_" de las charolas chocar contra las parrillas de la estufa, y la bolsa de la harina abrirse y cerrarse, a Emmett maldiciendo por quemarse tantas veces, y el berrinche de Rosalie por los intereses de Emmett por ser más "_Culto y profesional"_. Era incluso mejor que la televisión, hilarante. Y eso sin sumarle el hecho de qué ya había tomado más de siete 7 cursos; Repostería, psicología, cocina naturista y bocadillos, Manualidades, Puericultura, Jardinería y actuación con marionetas y Computación avanzada. Todo por internet, por supuesto totalmente inútil, todo. Y gratis, el quería aprovechar todo eso, y cuando no era gratis, salia un anuncio de "_Hágalo usted mismo, sólo por 49. 99 dólares _"Quizá lo de Jardinería hizo feliz a Esme cuándo Emmett le dijo dónde conseguir fertilizante para sus rosas rojas y alcatraces de Brasil. Eso fue lo único útil que hicieron esos 49.99 dl. Pero Emmett era feliz con eso, y eso también hacía feliz a Esme, hacía que el invirtiera más tiempo en eso que en pensar en cosas… Y quebrar rocas.

Dejé de poner atención a Emmett y volví al programa de la tele.

-Adivineen!-Emmett se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Alice lo miró con infinita y fingida seriedad, ojos enormes. Sabía lo que se venía.

-Qué, _Emmy_?

-Mi ombligo comenzó a hablarme.- Dijo, con esa sonrisa, pero serio. Alce le dio su mejor mirada de por-favor- dime- que-no – acabas- de –decir- lo- que- creo- que- acabas- de- decir.

-Emmett, ¿Estas robando los chistes de iCarly? Porqué eso no…-iCarly era uno de los muchos programas favoritos de Emmett, no había ningún episodio que él no supiera de memoria.

Emmett la miró triste-. De acuerdo, ancianos; Mis galletas están listas! Quieren verlas? Son geniales! Y con colores! Y Jengibre! No sé como sabe, pero el tipo que me enseñó a hacerlas dice que les dá un sabor y color acanelado y más profundo, y cómo yo no puedo probarlo, creí que quizá ustedes podrían… Sí?- Sonrió y pestañeó Casi me saca una carcajada por lo absurdo de la situación. Aunque así era él, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

-Emmett, cielo, si no lo has notado, tampoco comemos galletitas de jengibre con colores y grajeas.-Dijo Alice comprensiva.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema, llamaré a Bella para que ella lo haga, seguro que ella si apreciará mi talento culinario y repostero. Soy como _Tosty_ *_Tosty_, una de las esculturas que hace Spencer en iCarly, con mantequilla, para una cadena de panaderías :D*; Talentoso, cómo la mantequilla, suave, adorable y todos aman lo que… Mejor olvídenlo.- Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que decía cosas sin sentido. Casi nunca se daba cuenta.

-De acuerdo-Dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, volviendo a la tele mientras Emmett se alejaba refunfuñando, buscando en que empaquetar las galletas para que Bella las probara mañana.

En cuanto Emmett se fue, Alice y yo nos miramos antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada.

…

-Hoy vas a ofrecerle tus disculpas, le dirás que tu intención era ir con ella pero que en eso llegó el Sr. Wallace, entonces ya no pudiste hacer nada.-Repitió Alice por cuarta vez en el día, asegurándose de que la disculpa estuviera clara.

-Ya, ya entendí, Alice, no hay problema.-Aseguré

-Bien, ése es mi hermanito.- Entonces se dio la vuelta en dirección al comedor, a seguir con el teatro del distanciamiento familiar a causa de mi "rompimiento" con Bella. Caminé en dirección a la mesa en que me sentaría a juguetear con una manzana con Jasper y Rosalie.

-Rose, se supone que estamos molestos con ellos-. Dijo Jasper, al ver a Rosalie lanzar miradas enamoradas a Emmett.

-Cielos! Lo sé, es sólo que Emmett es tan… Tierno?

-Eso sonó a pregunta.

-Sólo míralo, compartiendo sus galletas.- Eso se oyó un poco estúpido. Es lo que hacían los niños del kínder verdad? O quizá era que Emmett sin importar cuantos años tuviera sobre la tierra, seguiría siendo como un tierno niño de enorme inocencia y corazón de cinco años. Incluso sus rizos lo ayudaban a lucir más joven, pero sus enormes músculos y el ligeramente peligroso brillo de sus ojos contradecían a sus tiernos rizos.

Me giré a poner mi atención en Emmett y Bella:

-Anoche las hice: Son de jengibre, casi recién horneadas- Emmett se escuchaba como una tierna abuelita horneando galletas a su nieta. Y Emmett bien podría ser su abuelo. Le acercó la bolsa con las galletas.

Bella dudó, entonces al final sacó una con forma de osito y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Alice se tapó la boca con su mano sofocando una risita, entonces Bella contrajo la cara, empeñándose en no ofender a Emmett. Contuvo la respiración, y entonces tragó.

-Y bien?.. Son geniales ¿no? Con esas coloridas grajeas! Deben serlo! Dime Dime Dime DIMEEE!

Bella se encogió y se removió incómoda en su asiento. Tragó la galleta. Entonces le dio la peor "sonrisa tranquilizadora! Que haya visto, sólo Emmett podía no-verlo-Son absolutamente…-Levantó ambos .

-En el buen sentido?

-…Sí… En ese sentido.-Dijo ella dubitativa.-

-Graciiiiaaaas Bells!- Y se levantó a darle un gran abrazo de oso.

Pero quizá para la siguiente ocasión estaría bien que las cocinaras por un tiempo menos.

…

Bella caminaba junto a los casilleros, del al lado derecho, lo más retirada de mi posible, pero de vez en cuando sonreía en mi dirección discretamente.

Empujé la puerta del laboratorio para dejarla entrar, siendo un caballero… Entonces recordé que mi misión era no-ser-un-caballero. La miré con disculpas y la cerré, antes de que alguien notara mi desliz. Ella entró después de mí, e inmediatamente la culpa amenazó con desbordarse dentro de mí.

Caminé despreocupadamente, pero fingiendo incomodidad de sentarme junto a Bella, después de todo, ellos creían que habíamos terminado. Pasé junto a Newton mirando un dinosaurio y una ameba de cristal que estaban en la repisa de los microscopios, como decoración. Nunca los había visto… Y tampoco al niño bonito que estaba en mi lugar.

Bella se sentó enseguida de él, en su lugar habitual y me dirigió una mirada cargada de culpabilidad. Pero había una cierta advertencia en ella.

Me paré a dos pasos de mi lugar, mirando al tío con intensidad. Busqué entre el barullo de cintos de voces en mi cabeza, buscando la de él, buscando respuestas:

"Este debe ser Edward, se ve un poco… Confundido" De verdad yo lo lucía así para los demás? Demonios que estaba molesto. Y sí, también un poco confundido, pero también molesto, sobretodo molesto. Sí. Molesto. "Si él es Edward, veo porqué la mitad de las chicas lo buscan, pero ella también dijo que ya terminaron ¿no? Quizá yo tenga una oportunidad, él no supo cómo…"

Apreté Los puños ¿Pero quién rayos se creía que era este… Nuevo? Buena pregunta. No tenía ni idea de quién era. Lo miré fijamente, obligándolo a que él de igual forma me mirara. Pero no lo hizo… Qué andaba mal con él? La gente siempre me miraba cuando yo lo hacía. Y también cuando no, y eso generalmente resultaba un auténtico fastidio, pero esta vez, la vez en que eso no sucedía; resultaba muy frustrante. Sentía la fría y molesta mirada de Bella en mi rostro, pero no dejé de mirar al nuevo, que a su vez estaba mirando a MI Novia, en MI asiento. Esto era el colmo, él no notaba nada de mi en sus pensamientos. Me aclaré la garganta, llamando su atención.

-Estás en mi lugar.- El parpadeó, y me miro, como si se hubiera olvidado completamente que yo estaba ahí, cómo si yo solo fuera una mosca que estorba su horizonte o que pasa zumbando molestamente junto a su oído.

-Hooolaaa! Qué hay? Soy Jesse St. Ja…- Me ofreció la ano derecha, pero la rechacé, mostrando una verdadera falta de educación, pero lo cierto era que el tipo no me daba confianza. Bella me asesinaba con la mirada.

-Estás en mi lugar-. Repetí, como si él no hubiera entendido la primera vez. El bajó la mano. Él entendió mi actitud de inmediato.

- Oh! Tú… Eh… No lo creo, amigo- Amigo?- El Sr. Banner me asignó este asiento, y no mencionó nada sobre compartirlo.

Qué? Este niño tenía humo en la cabeza o qué demonios? Me dieron ganas de decir una palara que jamás diría en la presencia de una dama. Suspiré.

-Mira; No sé porqué él te… Puso ahí, pero es un error; ése siempre ha sido mi lugar…-Dije con la voz más tranquila que pude.

-Hasta ahora.-Dijo él con fingida paciencia. Por dentro tenía miedo de que lo separaran de compañero con Bella.

-Mira, esto no…

Una familiar voz se acercó tras de mí, tomándome desprevenido, lo que_ NUNCA_ pasaba.

-Ahh! Sr. Cullen! Veo que ya conoció al Sr. St James, llegó ayer, mientras usted no estaba, por cierto, ¿Dónde estaba?.. Ah! Ya lo recuerdo; Detención, claro- Me sentía estúpido siendo humillado por humano ante otro humano.- Él Sr. St James Llegó ayer directamente de Ohio, esperemos que usted y todos le den una cálida bienvenida a este instituto.- Se me ocurrían unas cuantas forma de darle una cálida bienvenida que no eran precisamente el tipo de ideas que el Sr. Banner tenía en mente. Pero eran ilegales.-Ah! Y espero que no haya mucho problema: Le asigné al Sr. St James su anterior lugar, hay que darles a otros la oportunidad de aprender, ¿ O no Sr. Cullen?- Sabía que él había que él hablaba de las incontables veces que había respondido a todo sin margen de error. Maldita sea la memoria!

Le eché una última mirada de despectivo desdén a Jesse o como fuera, y caminé a la banca que el viejo Sr. Banner señalaba; La última. Estaba así de comenzar a refunfuñar. Bella me miró por encima de su hombro, girando su cuello, dándome una mirada de pesar. Le sonreí de vuelta. Ella asintió y volvió la cabeza a donde Banner comenzó a dar la clase, escribiendo MICROORGANISMOS BENIGNOS en la pizarra blanca con marcador azul. Su letra era curvada y chueca, sin esfuerzo alguno; horrible. Esto ya lo había visto cientos de veces. Suspiré, sorprendiéndome de cómo estaba comenzado a acostumbrarme a que me sucedieran cosas malas. Comenzaba a resignarme, y eso era bueno y malo: Bueno porque eso impedía que me desplomara mental y emocionalmente cuando las cosas salían mal, porque ya las esperaba, pero tampoco era bueno el pesimismo, lo que me llevaba a lo malo, quizá ese pesimismo era lo que hacía que las cosas fueran mal, porque eso era lo que pensaba, lo que esperaba que sucediera, entonces actuaba de cierta forma, prestándome a que llegaran a mí fácilmente, así que era un circulo vicioso; algo malo me sucedía- yo me resignaba- atraía cosas malas a mi- me pasaban cosas malas- me resignaba…

Geniiaaal! Ahora estaba convirtiéndome en un loco reflexivo- de-reflexiones-budistas-estúpidas… Porque eran estúpidas, ¿o no? También había tenido el mejor regalo, un regalo que la vida me había dado *Nótese la forma de sus pensamientos, cómo un loco haciendo esfuerzos del tamaño del mundo por ver el lado positivo de la vida*: Bella. Ella era algo bueno. Lo único bueno que la vida había puesto en mi camino… O ella se puso en mi camino, o su mala suerte… O quién hubiese sido, ella estaba ahí, para mí, junto a ese niño idiota que estaba pensando en…

Qué demonios? Ese bebé pensaba en besarla! Cómo se atrevía? Ella era MI Bella!.. Deseé de nuevo estampar su cabeza contra la pared. Cerré los puños y rasgué la mesa por debajo.

Respiré hondo, tomando conciencia de qe debía lucir como un desquiciado, mis ojos rojos de furia, inundados e inyectados por la sed de sangre, una sed atroz. Comenzaba a verlo simple, el hecho de controlarlo, con Bella a mi lado había aprendido un poco más de autocontrol. La sangre de ese niño no era ni la mitad de deliciosa (aunque no la hubiese probado), no olía ni una quinta parte de bien que la de Bella. Él no era nada. Él sólo era otro niño estúpido, insignificante, que en un par de años vería por última vez…

"_Podemos adelantar eso"_ El monstruo que creí haber dejado atrás me mostró una deliciosa, atractiva, sanguinaria… Cruel, repugnante, violenta… El niño desangrándose en el bosque, yo devorándolo con esos mismos ojos repugnantes, rojos, violentos y vengativos; Los ojos del demonio eran mis ojos. Me estremecí ante la repugnante idea, tragando con fuerza en veneno que nadaba dentro de mi boca. Empujé al demonio fuera, y concentré en porqué no debía hacerlo, porqué él era sólo un niño, que no tenía ni idea que le gustaba la novia de un vampiro, él no tenía culpa alguna en eso, había una explicación lógica, una explicación científica; tal cuál era el caso del intercambio de feromonas entro dos humanos de la misma especie… Si habláramos de algo específicamente físico, tomando en cuenta en que quizá le gustaban las castañas pálidas con ojos color chocolate y labios finos; entonces físicamente, Bella era la mujer perfecta de ese molesto humano O quizá sólo era que el destino se burlaba de mí, poniéndome obstáculos para demostrar que Bella y yo no debíamos estar juntos… Eso inesperadamente me llevó a mi reflexión anterior: El intercambio de feromonas.

Buscando entre mis conocimientos sobre el tema, recordé que cada especie llevaba a cabo esta clase de intercambio, con los de su misma especie, pero Bella y yo no éramos de la misma especie, ella era humana, y yo un… vampiro Contraje mi rostro con rabia. Así que ¿Cómo era posible que esto se llevara a cabo entre ella y yo? ¿O era que esto no era solo algo físico, sino algo mucho más grande? ¿Era eso suficiente? O quizá se debiera a la poca humanidad que mi cuerpo conservaba, que era la forma, el aspecto humano, solo lo exterior, esa máscara que encerraba al monstruo que cada uno de nosotros estaba condenado a cargar eternamente?

No tenía ninguna respuesta a las anteriores preguntas, y eso me molestó. Me enfureció.

-… Algo así como de lo que son las vacunas, conteniendo una micro-dosis del virus contra el que se es vacunado, cómo ejemplo más común tenemos el sarampión…- El Sr. Banner hablaba de forma extrañamente animada, pero al mismo tiempo monótona. Seguía sorprendiéndome la habilidad de ese hombre con carencia de inteligencia podía arreglárselas para dar una clase medianamente decente para un montón de adolescentes algunos tan estúpidos que casi analfabetas. Claro que era por eso.

"Quizá podría invitarla a patinar el viernes por la tarde, después de clase, a las chicas les gusta patinar, ella no debe ser la excepción" Jessie pensaba en qué carta debía jugar respecto a Bella, y era muy obvio que no la conocía en lo absoluto, pues Bella a penas conseguía mantenerse en pie sin caerse, así que sería muy obvio a cualquiera que la conociera un poco que no iba a aceptar. Esto me alegro y a la vez me enfureció. Me alegró de que Jesse la conociera tan poco que la invitara a hacer lo último que ella haría en la vida, siendo obvio un rotundo "no" de su parte, pero también me enfureció el que él no la conociese (Contradictoriamente), que causara aflicción en ella de alguna manera. Y era algo ilógico, aún después de saber que en esta vida hay muchas cosas que realmente no tienen lógica como Bella y yo en la misma frase, pero a sabiendas de que si todo tuviera lógica, el mundo no tendría sentido. Qué irónico.

Así de nuevo la vida se regodeaba en su perfecta imperfección.

…

El resto del día se pasó tortuosamente lento, y, con demasiada desventaja, descubrí que Bella y Jesse no sólo compartían Biología, sino que también cálculo y español. Las mismas que yo no compartía con ella. Y con aún más coraje, espiando a St. James en su mente, descubrí que él y Bella cada vez tenían una relación más cercana. El plan de St. James se solidificaba cada vez más en su cabeza con cada palabra que intercambian.

-… Con este proyecto que tendrá el valor de media calificación para derecho a examen el semestre entrante. Será por parejas que YO MISMO FORMARÉ, sin sujeto a cambios, no acepto sugerencias ni súplicas respecto a sus parejas, será algo al azar. Si su pareja es la que esperaban entonces… espero que su desempeño sea doblemente mejor.- Algunos adolescentes comenzaron a protestar porque el Sr. Berty formaría las parejas. Me puse nervioso cuando comenzó a ordenar a azar por número de registro.

-Newton y… -El señor Berty acomodó mentalmente el número asignado por la Señora Cope, fingiendo que era algo democrá- Parecía que yo no era el único desafortunado el día de hoy, hasta dónde sabía, al haberlo vivido en la mente de esos chicos, por más privacidad que intentara concederles, había vivido su rompimiento casi en carne propia, y sorprendentemente a Jessica sólo le había afectado un poco, al sentirse destronada y humillada, por el superpopular Mike Newton, cuando _ÉL _la terminó a ella. Para Jessica el orden social era la cosa más importante del mundo, así que si ella salía con el superpopular Mike Newton, ella Sería la _Superpopular_ novia Jessica Stanley del Superpopular Mike Newton, así de simple y con mayúsculas. Por eso la noticia la afectó de esa forma, hasta que fijó su vista en un nuevo y mejor objetivo, según ella: Yo. Yo era el motivo de sus problemas y ella el de los míos. Ella y Lauren. Jessica y Lauren, Junto con Jesse St. James, eran los ordinarios humanos metiéndose sin querer en la vida de un vampiro, agobiando su existencia (Aunque en cierta forma le agradeciera de cambias un poco la rutina de mi ya de por sí eternamente rutinaria vida, quizá eso fuera lo único que podría agradecerles cuando, dentro de unos 70 años, su vida hubiese terminado, eso sin tener en cuenta los muchos peligros a los que los humanos se enfrentan, cómo podrían morir atropelladas por el camión de basura, o el tráiler de cereal, una enfermedad, la vejez, ahogamiento… Demasiados peligros).

Jessica y Mike se miraron de forma furibunda, y Jessica estuvo demasiado cerca de sacarle la lengua a Mike, pero recordó que debía actuar maduramente, y sacar la lengua era algo infantil, verdad? Jessica comenzó a hiperventilar ligeramente.-Grandioso.-Masculló

-St. James y Swan.

_QUÉ?_

-Bueno, parece que ya sólo nos queda por elegir la obra literaria, verdad?-Dijo St. James.

Apreté los puños y luego puse mi dedo índice y pulgar sobre el puente de mi nariz. Jode… No! No iba a permitir que un simple niño humano me alterara a tal punto de caer tan bajo. Debía confiar en Bella, a ella no le gustaba él, porque ella estaba conmigo, y haría lo correcto, era sólo un estúpido proyecto sobre obras literarias clásicas. Eso era todo. No había nada más que eso.

_"Excepto que a St. James le gusta nuestra novia"_.-El monstruo, o mi voz mental o lo que fuese, se burlaba de mí.

Cállate!

"Bueno, no se puede ver lo que no se quiere ver… A ella le gusta…"

Eso no es verdad, ella…

_"No hay peor ciego que él no quiere ver, Eddie"_

Túuu… Porqué mi mente usaba tantas frases? O refranes… Refranes… Odiaba lo que las letras _E-D-D-I-E _formaban en palabras. Odiaba ese diminutivo.

Esto terminó por oxidar completamente ese maldito día.

-Sí, bueno… Respecto a eso… Estaba pensando en qué quizás podríamos tomar de referencia a _Cumbres Borrascosas_ o _Romeo y Julieta_, ya sabes, clásicos de clásicos, o si no te gusta quizá _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, Enfocándonos en la vida de Jane, Emily o Shakespeare y en cómo o porqué o qué los llevó a escribir esas obras…-Dijo Bella nerviosamente.

St. James la miró casi boquiabierto, sorprendido del profesionalismo en el vocabulario de Bella, hasta que logró retomar la compostura:- Eh… Pues me parece que todos optaran por lo más fácil: Romeo y Julieta, así que porqué no somos un poco más originales y tomamos Cumbres y así impresionamos al Sr…

-Berty-Dijo Bella, feliz de que St. James estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

-… Berty? Pero debo admitir qué lo único que sé del libro es que lo escribió una tal Emily Bro… Algo.

-_Emily Brönte_. Y no te preocupes, creo qué lo sé todo sobre el libro; es mi libro favorito.-Ella NO acababa de hacer eso! Le estaba dando armas a St. James para flirtear con ella! Eso era oro puro para él! Fingir que sabía algo sobre ella… Bah!- Tengo un pequeño ejemplar en mi mesita de noche, lo he leído y releído cientos de veces, creo que lo tengo desde los once, es un asco, podría pasar más como reliquia o antigüedad que por libro.-Comentó ella, entusiasmada.

-De verdad? Perfecto! Entonces creo que nos quedará perfecto.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto.-Jesse la miró fijamente a los ojos, e inmediatamente Bella se sonrojó y posó la vista sobre la repisa de libros, al lado del escritorio del Sr. Berty.

Algo me regresó a mi mismo de golpe… Alguien golpeando mi pie… Emmett.

Me giré hacia atrás, para mirarlo y articular un "qué" con los labios.

_"Nada, es sólo que te veías mal, los chicos comenzaban a lanzarte miraditas_"

Genial.

…

A la última hora, busqué a Jessica Stanley entre la multitud de niños que apilaban libros dentro de sus casilleros con prisa, deseando ser libres después de horas de clase. Jessica no era la excepción, ella hablaba con Ángela Weber, diciéndole que ella le daría un _"aventón_", ya que el coche de Ángela estaba en el taller.

-Entonces quizá mamá y los gemelos salgan hoy, ella dijo que era hora de comprarle ropa de nuevo; está molesta porque dice que la ropa se les termina muy pronto por descuidados, ya sabes, lo de siempre, los chicos jugando en el lodo y esas cosas, así que quizá podamos rentar una película y verla con palomitas y eso; una noche de chicas.- Para Jessica la plática increíblemente cotidiana, alegre y amable de Ángela resultaba bastante confortable, regresar a la normalidad un poco.

-Claro! Sería estupendo, creo que necesito relajarme un poco; van a salirme arrugas por el estrés.-Dijo Jessica señalando su rostro con horror.

Caminé rápido hasta ponerme en su camino, a su vista, entonces dije:-Ángela, nos dejarías a Jess y a mí hablar a solas un par de minutos?-Dije amable.

Los pensamientos de Ángela se tornaron un poco acusadores, a pesar de su permanente amabilidad y solo el exacto interés en las cosas, ella pensó que yo era un cínico porque hacía sólo unos días había terminado con Bella y ahora buscaba a Jessica. A pesar de eso, hipócrita sonrió y dijo:- De acuerdo, te veré en tu auto Jess.

Jessica se centró en mí, claramente molesta:- Primero de dices que no te intereso en lo absoluto, luego me dices que lo sientes, que te intereso en el buen sentido, dices que hablamos pero me dejas plantada, y ahora te paras por aquí cómo si tuvieras el derecho y me pidas un poco de atención. Cuál es tu juego?- Sus ojos se abrieron con temor anticipado: -Acaso soy yo tu juego? Yo soy un juego? Ella fue un juego? Bella, eso fue ella?- Mis emociones me atormentaban, formando un complot contra mí junto con mi conciencia ya de por sí sucia, degradada e ignorada. Porque Jessica había dado en el clavo. Casi. Porqué Bella no era ni fue un juego para mí, no tampoco lo sería, y porqué esto no era un juego para mí, sino para mis hermanos, y yo éramos su juguete, junto con ella y Lauren, si supiera que técnicamente estábamos atrapados en la misma situaciones, en el mismo juego… Si, Ella, Lauren y yo éramos los juguetes, lo títeres. Odié compartir una frase con ellas. Cerré los ojos un segundo, y comencé a armar mi disculpa y mi excusa.

-Yo… No tengo palabras, Jess, porqué me interesas, y mucho, pero justo cuándo saliste, llegó el Sr. Wallace y es por eso que ya no pude salir. No estaba en mis manos, y te pido una sincera disculpa, las cosas REALMENTE no están saliendo como a mí me gustaría. Al salir te busqué, pero ya no estabas, y te repito: no era algo que yo pudiera haber cambiado, las cosas sólo pasaron así y ya. Lo siento- Dije con la voz más convincente que encontré.

Los muros de Jessica comenzaban a derrumbarse, ahora sólo estaba haciéndose difícil para salvar un poco de su aplastada dignidad y que yo no pensara que ella era una fácil…

"Demasiado tarde", ya todos pensábamos eso.

-Casi pesco un resfriado.

-En verdad, cómo lo lamento.

-Cielos! Lo dices en serio? Todo ese discurso se oía tan… ensayado. Yo no quiero que estés haciendo esto como un jodido juego.

-No lo es.

-Lo prometes? Sólo tienes que prometerlo para qué de verdad pueda confiar en ti, son importar cuántas veces o de qué manera metas la pata; confiaré en ti. Sólo dame tu palabra.

Esta chica estaba depositando una confianza inmensa en mí, confianza a la cual traicionaría irrevocablemente, lastimándola sólo por un capricho de Alice. Estuve a poco de admitir que era un juego, pero la lógica y el lado egoísta entraron a escena, sacando lo peor de mí, o casi lo peor.

-Lo prometo.

Jessica rodeó con los brazos mi cintura

Entonces mi congelado corazón se oprimió con culpabilidad y algo más, casi impidiéndome el respirar.

…

-Tengo que preparar la cena de Charlie, estoy algo cansada. Así que creo que sólo calentaré un poco de sopa _Cambell´s _en el microondas.-Dijo Bella, bostezando. Caminó escaleras abajo.

-Quieres que te ayude?

Ella se detuvo en el quinto escalón y se giró para lanzarme una mirada divertida –Realmente no creo que vaya a tener problemas en abrir una lata y ponerla en el microondas, Edward.

-Claro, tienes razón. Lo siento.

Bajó las escaleras, estirándose, buscó la lata en la alacena y la vació en un recipiente hondo. Encendió el microondas y el recipiente comenzó a girar monótonamente sobre la base de vidrio.

-Y… Qué hay de Jesse… Jessie St. James Dije casualmente, obligándome a hablar con normalidad.

-Oh! Bueno… Pues llegó ayer, no creo que haya mucho qué contar-. Dijo ella, aburrida.

-Creo… No lo sé, no lo conozco mucho.

-Yo tampoco-. Dijo ella, por fin adivinando el sentido de la conversación. Fue cortante.

-Bueno… Creo que le gustas.-Dije al fin.

-Estuviste metiéndote en su cabeza? Edward! Eso no está bien!

-Lo sé! Pero tenía que saber!-Dije exasperado.

-Saber qué, exactamente?-Pregunto acusatoriamente, buscando mi mirada.

-Bueno, fue raro eso de que lo pusieran en mi lugar….

-Mira: Sé que estás molesto, pero el Sr. Banner sólo estaba buscando que Jessie no estuviera solo, y tu lugar estaba libre, así que…

-Intenta invitarte a salir.-Dije como si eso lo justificara todo, como la solución obvia a un problema grave

-Grandioso! Estás actuando como un loco! Sólo conozco hace un día…!

-…Y ya quiere invitarte a salir!- Agregué como terminando la frase inconclusa

El horno sonó, fue algo así como "salvados por la campana" porque la inquisitiva mirada de Bella se dirigió al microondas y sacó el tazón. Vació el contenido en un plato de porcelana hondo y lo dejó en la mesa sobre el lugar habitual de Charlie, sobre un mantel de bambú con una cuchara y un vaso sin contenido. El plató sonó con fuerza al chocar contra el cristal de la mesa y el mantel.

-Bien! Qué lo haga! De todas formas voy a decirle que no! O es que te preocupa tanto que acepte?

Para eso no tenía respuesta.

-Ha! Es eso no? Dios Edward!

-El tipo es todo un cretino!

-Porqué lo dices?

-Pues yo… yo… Estás defendiéndolo?-Estaba desesperado.

-No… Y para que lo sepas; estoy con el en el proyecto de español.

-Lo sé.

-Lo… Sabes? Estuviste espiándome toda la mañana a mi también? Estás loco o qué? Sólo es un chico! Un chico que se acaba de mudar de Ohio y que no tiene la culpa de estar conmigo en biología o español, solo es el chico nuevo!

-Esto se está saliendo de control, empecemos desde el principio, quieres?

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró- De acuerdo.

-Bien… Que hay con Jessie St. James?

- Es un chico que acaba de mudarse de Ohio, vino a vivir con su tío; sus padres siempre están fuera, así que por eso se mudó aquí. Le gusta la música y…

-Pues no parece que lo conozcas de hace un día… Sabes más de lo que alguien puede averiguar sobre "cualquier" persona en unas cuantas horas…

-Edward! Sólo escúchate! Suenas como un… un… Psicópata.

-Tienes razón! Tienes razón, Lo siento, de acuerdo? Qué tal si volvemos a empezar?

-De acuerdo, pero esta vez con más calma.

-Sí.

-Jessie es un chico que es bastante agradable, lo conozco poco, pero me cae muy bien, quizá podamos ser amigos, tenemos biología, español y cálculo juntos, eso es todo.

-De acuerdo… Sólo debo decirte que él está planeando invitarte a salir.-Debió notar la alarma y sospecha en mi voz.

-Cielos!.. Edward, confías en mí?

-Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes.

-No… Aquella conversación fue sobre si yo confiaba en ti, y la respuesta es sí- Pero ahora necesito saber si TU confías en mí.- Se acercó y miró fijamente y con intensidad mis ojos.

-Sí, confío en ti…

-Gracias, es todo lo que necesitaba oír…Dijo, dándo dos pasos , más cerca de mi

-…Confío en ti, pero no en él.-Retrocedió dos pasos.

-De acuerdo, mira- Dijo, juntando paciencia:- El asunto es este: Si confías en mí, es que confías en que puedo manejar la situación sin importar cuán incomoda sea. No importa si Jessie quiere que salgamos, yo sabré manejarlo, de acuerdo?

Ella tenía un punto, y, aunque no deseaba admitirlo, tenía que admitir que estaba en lo cierto.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo

Ella sonrió y rozó nuestros labios, y, cuando intenté besarla, ella se hizo para atrás juguetonamente. Sonreí. Entonces ella me dio un inesperado beso rápido, casi tan inesperado como l que dijo después:

-Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre la práctica?- Su voz era ronca, me tensé.

-Bella, no creo que…

Volvió a besarme. Y me dio un ligero golpe en el pecho: Vamos, Charlie no tarda en llegar.

…

_Ya han visto cuál es el último escándalo de J? Al parecer el descocado Sr. Berty le dio por hacer de parejitas incómodas, como si de por sí su clase no fuera lo suficientemente aburrida (o "tediosa" como el diría). Se le ocurrió poner a J y M en equipos! Y así tiene la esperanza de qué los estudiantes progresen? Si esos dos no se pueden ver ni en pintura! Aunque quién sabe, quizá este sea el momento en el que la bombilla de J se ilumina y, quizá, hasta nos sorprenda con una carismática interpretación de Romeo y Julieta, aunque sus Romeo no esté muy convencido… Pobrecitos tortolitos!_

_Ay! Y casi me olvido de la otra… L! A esta chica si le está yendo un poco mal… O muy mal; Resulta que después de que el anciano Wallace la viera escribiendo cosas en la banca, en detención, la llevó a el comedor a lustrar y encerar las cientos de charolas, y a lavas las enormes ollas ¿Quién se iba a imaginar a L haciendo algo más que seducir inocentes chicos de primero? Debió haber sido todo un espectáculo!_

_Y cómo que algo huele mal en las camas bronceadoras… O es Jessica intentando lucir permanentemente sonrojada al más puro estilo B? Será que ya se le están acabando sus ideas de conquista que no le queda otra más que imitar a B?_

_Algo apesta por ahí…_

_Agent G.

* * *

_

**Hola! Ya ni me disculpo por lo que me tarde que tengo vergüenza :s**

**Y si, es el Jessie St. James que están pensando...**

**Pero al fin ahí esta el capi, espero que le guste y que me dejer muchos reviews, y lo espero, porque sé que muchas no lo hacen ¬¬ Chicas, ya son muchas las que siguen la historia son pocos reviews! Necesitamos más! Quizá si dejaran algunos reviews más podría apurarme más, pero finalmentesólo son algunas las que se toman la molestia (Graciias!). Y bueh! Q más puedo decir? Les suena St. James. Jessie St. James? *Bond, James Bond XD* El chico de Glee. Si les gusto la dea, dejen reviews, hehe, esa idea se le ocurrió a Luisa ( Gracias, Luissa!) Así que saben que también pueden dejarle reviews a Luisa, no hay problema. Y que finalmente si luisa no stuviera a frieg… Bueno, eso, XD, tardaría el doble en subir, asi que de nuevo, gracias Luisa. Oh! Al siguiente capi el flashback de cuando Jessie llegó a la escuela.**

**Y Además, Jesse es un nuevo personaje que va a hacer que las cosas se pongan un poco más tensas entre Edward y Bella, como que hacía falta algo de eso, no? Me arece que Jesse va a ser un personaje importante, y bueno, que se me olvida? Ah sí!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**¡**


	9. Sesión de sonrojamiento y Ouch!

**Sesión de sonrojamiento y… Ouch!**

Bella´s POV

Flashback

Sentada en mi lugar, pensando en lo aburrido que Edward debería estar en este momento, en detención. Me sentía mal por él, sin saber que podía hacer por él. Y como si fuera poco, aún tenía el sabor de las galletas quemadas de Emmett en el paladar, me sentía como vaca masticando lo mismo y lo mismo, lo que ya había masticado cientos de veces; el carbón. El carbón quemado de sus galletas. Lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería cepillarme los dientes por lo menos tres veces. Tenía que hallar la forma de informar a Emmett que la cocina no era lo suyo, sin herir sus sentimientos.

El asiento a mi lado estaba frío y vacío, hizo que me sintiera peor.

Un chico alto, con algunos rizos, entró a la habitación. Tenía que admitir que era bastante llamativo, como ver a una estrella de t.v. El Sr. Banner aplaudió un par de veces para llamar la atención de la clase. Todos nos centramos en lo que tenía que decir. El chico tenía la cabeza alta, pero miraba a todos con timidez.

-Ejeem!- Carraspeó-… Sabemos que es mitad de semestre, aún así, tendremos a un nuevo estudiante; Jesse St. James… Jesse-Hizo un asentimiento hacia Jesse, entonces el se puso frente a la clase, casi a punto de sonrojarse. Era un chico bastante lindo.

-Señor… Banner, ¿verdad?-Preguntó acercándose al Sr. Banner, susurrando-¿Es realmente necesario hacer esto? Es vergonzoso, quisiera ahorrarme esta parte.

-Bueno, sí es necesario, te aconsejo no pasar de ella, quieres que sepan tu nombre, ¿cierto?

-Creo que eso ya lo saben.

-Si, buen intento. Continúa.

Jessie suspiró- Bueno… Eh… Soy Jesse aunque creo que ya saben eso- Las chicas estaban prácticamente babeando sobre el cuaderno y las diapositivas del microscopio.- Jesse St. James… Emm… Diablos! No sé que más decir, me siento como un idiota-Dijo por lo bajo.

-Que tal no sé, ¿Porqué te mudaste aquí?-Sugerí. Todos me miraron. Que vergüenza! De pronto me sentí un poco más empática con el chico.

-Gracias.-Me dijo-. Bueno, vengo desde Ohio, mis padres viajan mucho, así que decidieron que debería venir a vivir un tiempo con mi tío, así que ahora aquí estoy-Apretó los labios con nerviosismo. Miró al Sr. Banner como "Ya puedo irme?"

-Bien…

-Dijiste que te llamas Jesse St. James ¿verdad?- Preguntó Lily Tyler, desde su asiento- Como el chico de Glee?

-Ehh… Eso creo…?- Sonó más bien como a pregunta

-Ah! Y también cantas?-Preguntó entusiasmada, casi a punto de babear

-Pues lo he intentado, pero la gente suele lanzarme cosas a la cabeza… Aunque creo que a veces canto en la ducha-Dijo, un poco ido, haciendo una confesión un poco personal. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su piel se tornó de un delicado tono rosado poco varonil, pero de una forma bastante atractiva. Volteó a mirar al Sr. Banner, avergonzado-. Supongo que es todo, ya me puedo sentar?- Suplicó.

-Claro, tu asiento es el de allá-Señaló el asiento vacío a mi lado. Una alarma se instaló dentro de mi.

-Sr. Banner, Edward se sienta aquí, no creo que sea buena idea que…-Comencé a protestar.

-Démosle la oportunidad de aprender a otros, Señorita Swan. Ya veremos en dónde podemos acomodar al Sr. Cullen, ahora, conozca a su nuevo compañero de pupitre- Me miro de forma rara, retándome a continuar con mis protestas. Desvié la mirada a sabiendas de que era causa perdida.

Jesse se sentó a mi lado, dubitativo- Hey, siento de de sentarme aquí.- Me apiade del chico, recordando como se sentí yo al ser _"la nueva"_ los primeros días.

-No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya.-El señór Banner empezó la clase acerca de pequeños microbios, algo de bacteriología…

-Cielos! Gracias! Algo bueno. Toda la mañana las chicas han estado preguntándome acerca de mi nombre con el del tipo de esa serie, no quiero sonar engreído; ero algunos de sus novíos me daban una mirada de voy-a-romper-tu-cara-de-niño-bonito-Se estremeció. Yo me reí un poco-Ni siquiera me parezco a él, cierto?-Me miró suplicante. Es que jamás se había visto en un espejo? No conocía ese novedoso objeto? Lo miré críticamente, casi con desaprobación y burla ¿Qué no se parecía a Jesse, el de Glee? Ojos bonitos, cabello rizado, sonrisa _Colgate_, altura ^Michael Jordan^…

-Siento ser quién te de la noticia, porque al parecer para ti resulta ser toda una tragedia lucir como toda una estrella de la t.v, pero no hay demasiada diferencia, algunos chicos matarían por verse así…

-Sugieres que soy lindo?-Podría jurar que se estaba insinuando y batiendo las pestañas…

-No es eso lo que quise decir, a lo que me refería es que pareces ÉL Jesse St. James de la serie; luces como él, te llamas como él, vives como él, vienes de Ohio…¿A caso tu ex novia se llama Rachel?

-Bueno…

-Demonios,_ Amigo!_ De verdad tienes su vida.

-Bueno, sé que eso parece a simple vista, pero en realidad, cuando la gente llega a conocerme bien, se dá cuanta de que el ficticio St. James, es totalmente opuesto al verdadero.

-A sí? Cómo en qué? Él usa Crest y tu Colgate? O quizá Sensodyne? O no, no no no! Espera" ya sé! Tu prefieres el control negro de Xbox y él el blanco?-Me mofé. Me sentía extrañamente optimista con él, con ánimos altos. Con el la conversaciones daba sola, era como una conexión amistosa de primer contacto; Se sentía correcto y sencillo.

-Ja Ja, muy graciosa. Eso no es de lo que hablaba. Por ejemplo; él canta genial, en vocal adrenaline, yo solo canto en la ducha con el bote de shampoo y espuma en el cabello,-No pude evitar tener una clara imagen mental de él con espuma en el cabello, cantando desafinado en una ducha con el shampoo como micrófono ficticio, me hacía querer partirme de risa- es un milagro que el espejo este sin cuarteaduras… aún. Y El ama los musicales, yo en cambio los aborrezco, honestamente me inclino más por la ciencia ficción, o a veces la comedia, él engaño a Rachel solo porqué se lo pidieron, yo jamás haría algo tan bajo como lo que hizo el… Así que fuera del nombre, el peinado y la ex novia, no tengo nada en común con él.

-Bueno, eso no es algo que se sepa con solo verte.

-Te lo dije.

-Sí, lo hiciste…

Hubo un incómodo y extraño silencio.

-Así que… Quién es Cullen?

Excelente pregunta, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni la remota idea de qué responder.

-Bueno… Es un chico…Solía salir con él.

-Oh… Eso no explica porqué te molestaste cuando Banner cambió los lugares. A si que, salíais? Del verbo "ya no"? por que eso me suena a "aún"

-Salimos, pero ya sabes como es eso… no es tan fácil; así que el y yo quedamos en buenos término; somos amigos.

-Genial, es bastante bueno cuando eso pasa, sin rencores ni nada de esas típicas estupideces, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Hubo otro prolongado silencio. Luego se volteó a mirarme, y comencé a sonrojarme, ya que me miro unos cinco segundos antes de decir:

-Así que…. Te gusta la pizza?- La pregunta me tomó tan de sorpresa como los comerciales interrumpiendo la mejor escena de una película.

-Qué?-Mi voz sonó mucho mas aguda para mi gusto.

-En la cafetería parecías tener hambre… -Lo miré como si fuera un perro rabioso de tres cabezas.- Pero no digo que se viera mal, es sólo que, estabas a dos mesas de mi, y luego comiste unas galletas raras, y luego casi vomitabas y después aún así continuaste con la pizza.

Me tome un minuto en responder, él parecía estarse a punto de morder las uñas, al parecer había sugerido lo peor que se le puede decir a una chica: "_Te ves gorda"_.- Estabas espiíandome?

-Estabas a dos mesas de mí…-Repitió, con cara de horror.

-Si, me gusta la pizza. Mucho.

-Chicos, ¿Algo que quieran compartir con la clase?-Pregunto severamente el Sr. Banner Me sonrojé

-No, Sr. Banner.-Dijimos Jesse y yo al mismo tiempo.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

-Sólo somos amigos, Edward ¿Lo ves?

-No dudo eso.

-Lo hacías.

-No.

-Así que cundo pensé que estabas celoso tu solo actuabas?-Pregunté con sorna. No respondió-Me bajé de la encimera-. Bueno, en cualquiera de los casos, debo irme.- Caminé hasta la entrada, tomé mi bolso y una chaqueta de algodón y tintineé la llaves de la vieja chevy en mi bolsa.

-A dónde vas?-Preguntó, extrañado después de mi repentino cambio de humor.

-Tengo tarea que hacer, el famoso proyecto de Español, Edward…Con Jes… St. James.

-Arg! Vas a su casa?-Pregunto, como no queriendo la cosa. Diría que, de ser posible, estaría azul de los celos.

-Sí. Ahora, no quiero ser grosera, pero ¡vámonos! Hace diez minutos que debería estar ahí-Dije señalando el reloj de mi muñeca con exasperación.

-Porqué en su casa?

-Porqué decidimos que sería allí. Su computadora no es un maldito fósil que se traba con el clic derecho.- Inmediatamente cerré el pico, sabiendo que había metido la pata; Ahora iba a regalarme una lap top O peor… Una Apple.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y dijo:- Te compraré una nueva.

-No insinuaba que me compraras una. Es más; no quiero que me compres nada.

-Eso lo sé bien, pero es necesario…

-No, no lo es, no es como si fuera de esas chicas que solo pasan en la en la computadora…

-No quiero que vayas a su casa, Bella!-Gritó desesperado.

-Ya es tarde para eso, Edward, y ya lo hablamos también, por favor ten algo de dignidad y no te humilles así. Además, no te he pedido permiso.-Estaba que echaba chispas.

Giré la cerradura, lista para salir, pero, obviamente, Edward fue más rápido.-No.-Su tono fue cortante, como diciendo "_es mi última palabra"._

-No me hagas decir algo de lo que ambos podamos arrepentirnos.

-Puedes llamarlo y decirle que pueden hacer el proyecto en mi casa…-Dijo, esta vez casi dubitativo.

-No quieres montar otra escena de nuevo, verdad Edward?

-No se trata de eso, es que ya te dije que no confío en él.

-Pues que mal por ti…-No retiró su brazo de la puerta-Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia…-Le advertí en tono mordaz. Jamás había estado así de molesta con el. Fui un poco ofensiva.

-Llámalo y dile que…

-Como demonios voy a explicarle que mi "ex", que mi celoso ex novio quiere que hagamos el maldito proyecto en su casa, Edward, ¿CÓMO? ¿Acaso se te _zafó_ un tornillo?-Estaba segura d que debía verme como una maniática, un peor que él… Pero pude ver que el supo que estaba siendo objetiva. Sabía que tenía razón.

-Bueno… Pero debo llevarte yo mismo y me llamaras cuando terminen para…

Con lágrimas en mis ojos, de rabia, coraje, humillación, y otras emociones que no supe descifrar, todo un huracán de ellas dije:- Joder, Edward! Cómo… No. No seguiré discutiendo contigo, vale? Me voy. Mueve tu brazo de la puerta o te juro que…

-Bien. Lo siento.- Dijo. Pude ver cuán herido estaba. Mi corazón se encogió en culpa y, tragándome el orgullo y dije: -Lo siento, ¿Sí? Lo siento! Pro tu también debes disculparte! Debes confiar más, Edward, no es como si planeara ir a besarme con él en el sofá! Sólo es un proyecto.-Dije con voz más comprensiva y dulce.

-Tienes razón-Suspiró, y pude ver cómo veía con más claridad. La capa roja que comenzaba a adherirse a mi visión de pura furia comenzó a desvanecerse cuando él me miró con arrepentimiento.-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy actuando como un verdadero fracasado imbécil.

-Sí, lo estás… Pro aún asi te amo-Dije con voz ronronearte y corregí:- Es una de las muchas cosas por las que te amo: Por más que lo intentes, no puedes ser perfecto. Y sería horrible que lo fueras.

Me sonrió.-Bien, es hora te que te vayas, o llegarás aún mas tarde.

…

Después de bajarme del Volvo, que finalmente había terminado cediendo a qué Edward me trajera, me paré en la casa con barandales de hierro forjado negro y con enredaderas…

-Wow!-Murmuré, la casa era absolutamente estilo Hollywoodense: Altas paredes de piedra, con hiedra verde, reja de hierro forjado negro igualmente alto, con hiedras también, enseguida había un pequeño tablero con un solo botón y un micrófono. Me acerqué y, después de reflexionar un poco, llegué a la conclusión de que debía oprimir ese botón y hablar por el micrófono para que me abrieran. Así que lo hice.

-Emm… Jesse? Soy Bella…-No escuché nada- Ejemm! Oye, lamento llegar tarde… Puedes abrirme? Realmente me estoy congelando aquí afuera, y creo que va a llover pronto..

-Hey! Bella, lo siento, es sólo que no encontraba el teléfono- Se oyó como forcejeaba contra lo que parecía ser una envoltura de plástico-… Estas cosas dan l apariencia de ser prácticas pero no, todo lo contrario… Aguarda, solo espera un par de segundo y las puestas se abrirán.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- Froté mis manos a mis brazos y costados: Me estaba congelando. Finalmente las rejas se abrieron con un zumbido y me apresuré a entrar. De nuevo me quedé impresionada. Dentro, la casa era bastante parecida a lo de los Cullen, a excepción que la de ellos no tenía rejas y eso. Algunas paredes eran de cristal, mientras que otras de madera y el techo se cernía sobre las paredes a distintas alturas en intrincadas formas de algo que parecía ser más madera. Había un enorme camino de pavimento color rojo, de hormigón, y a los lados más flores y arbustos con formas de animales y canastas, que terminabas junto a la banqueta de la puerta, al lado de la calzada, dónde un bonito y clásico mustang rojo estaba aparcado. A lo lejos se escuchó a un perro ladrar. ¿Cómo no había visto esta casa antes? Bueno, técnicamente no era posible, porque estaba a la salida de la carretera al Valle de Olympia… Pero, entonces ¿Por qué no vi ese llamativo y clásico, hermoso y deportivo Mustang en la mañana? Quizá no sea de él….

-Bella! Llegaste! Grandioso, creí que ibas a venir!-Cerré la boca, consciente de que en ese momento estaría prácticamente babeando, ensuciando su calzada con mis babas. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas, la casa de los Cullen era casi igual. Me sonrojé.

-Sí, bueno, tuve algunos problemas, pero ya estoy aquí- Me reí tensa. Qué bueno que no habíamos acordado hacer el proyecto en casa de Charlie ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡ Y qué bueno que no había traído mi yonke andante¡-Así que, cómo estás?- Caminamos dentro de la mansión-casa. Realmente no era tan grande cómo esperaba, pero sí muy bonita y espaciosa. Modernista. No hacía falta decir que era igualmente impresionante en el interior tanto como en el exterior.

-Bien… Quieres empezar?

-Claro.

Me condujo al segundo piso por unas escaleras que nacían de la pared, de vidrio, hasta un pequeño estudio (toda una contradicción con el resto de la casa), era forrado de estante con libros de pasta de piel, sin ilustraciones, como diccionarios viejos, con pasta de cuero, como diccionarios viejos. Al centro había una enorme mesa de trabajo cuadrada con botes de trabajo y dos computadoras. Dejé mi mochila con el libro de Emily Brönte sintiéndome estúpida. Seguro tendría ese libro y muchos otros en esta enorme Biblioteca.

-Siento haber tardado tanto en abrir, pero, como sabes, me acabo de mudar, y aún no me acostumbro. Siempre he pensado que una casa tan enorme, para alguien que nunca está en ella es algo verdaderamente absurdo-Me sonrió en disculpa.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta- Así que… Estabas solo aquí?- Esperaba que no malinterpretara la pregunta, crucé los dedos.

Me sonrió consoladoramente, sabiendo por dónde iba con mi tono de pánico-. No, Michelle está abajo, pero creo que ya casi termina.

-Michelle?

-La chica que limpia- Ah! Por supuesto.

- Bueno, con respecto al proyecto, el Sr. Berty dijo que el monólogo era de libre elección o en textos detallados?

…

Un par de horas y media después, estábamos con el cerebro exprimido, estresados y no podíamos concentrarnos. Jessie era un auténtico desastre a la hora de organizar información, incluso aunque la computadora e internet lo hiciera por él.

Lanzó el libro y la computadora a un lado y dijo:- Ya! Suficiente, si tengo que leer otra letra más ¡Juro que explotaré! Sin ofender, Bella, pero no sé cómo puedes leer eso ¡Es aburridísimo! Además, Heathcliff es tan cretino como Cathy , además, no sé porque ella se casó con el Linton ése sin amarlo, lo único que hace en todo el libro es hacerse la víctima en plan de "Soy- la-víctima-pero-soy-muy-dura-para-demostrarlo". Apesta-. Bostezó. Puso su codo sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en su mano y cerró los ojos unos cinco segundos antes de decir- Ya sé! Quieres ver una película?-Repentinamente entusiasmado y sin ese sopor.

-No sé si debamos… Debemos terminar este proyecto, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo sé, pero ya no podemos avanzar, al menos yo no. Necesito un… Receso.

No quería admitirlo, pero ciertamente yo también. Español en verdad apestaba.-Bien… Pero después seguiremos con esto…

-Claro.

Caminamos hasta una habitación en la planta de abajo; había dos enormes sofás y tres pufs, el piso estaba alfombrado, hacía una enorme tv de pantalla plasma y toda la pared de la derecha estaba forrada con títulos y títulos de cientos de películas, la ventana del fondo tenía una enorme cortina roja de terciopelo, y había unos cuantos pósters de películas famosas de los 80´s, como Star Wars, donde el tipo sostenía una enorme espada de luz…Si, me avergonzaría aceptarlo, pero jamás las ví.

-Wow! En verdad tienes la más grande colección de películas que la civilización humana ha visto, ¿cierto?-Bromeé.

-Mmm, ciertamente, creo que mi tío es un verdadero… Mmm, como se dice? Ah! Cinéfilo.

Me reí por como sonaba la palabra ^cinéfilo^ dicha por él.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué quieres ver?-Preguntó, juntando las manos en un ruidoso aplauso, más animado.

-Uy! Buena pregunta, la verdad es qué no sé. Me avergüenzo por ello, creéme, pero no sé mucho sobre películas, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

-Bien, eso es en verdad un problema, así que ¿por qué no comenzamos con algo simple? No sé, quizá algo de comedia…-Sugirió.

-Sí! Suena genial. A verdad es que necesito relajarme un poco…

-Lo sabía! Tu tampoco resistes tanto trabajo… Bueno, voy por las palomitas. Tu puedes buscar una película; las de comedia están por ahí-Señaló un alto estante de vidrio tintado casi junto al ventanal, entonces salió de la habitación, y a los pocos segundos escuché algunas encimeras abrirse y cerrarse, y platones chocando, envolturas abiertas…

-Vaya! Qué divertido! Verán un película!-Me giré para ver a un macabro Edward recargado junto a la ventana.

-Qué demonios haces aquí?-Pregunte en medio de un sobresalto.-Cómo entraste? La puerta estaba cerrada.

-Sí, pero no todas la ventanas.

-Estuviste espiándome? Cuanto llevas aquí? Por qué haces esto?-Estaba echando humo por la orejas.

-Decías algo?-Pregunto Jesse desde la cocina

-No! Nada, Solo leía los títulos!-Me gire a Edward de nuevo-Que estas haciendo aquí?-Repeti.

-Bella,-Dijo, fingiendo desesperación y resignación, el pulgar y el índice en el puente de su nariz-. Sabes lo que un adolescente es capaz de hacer con una chica solos, en su casa?-Me miro significativamente. Me asuste.

-Esta pensando…?

Él dudó antes de responder- No exactamente, no lo a…

-Lárgate! Deja de espiarme- Corrí en su dirección y lo empuje al alféizar del ventanal, abriéndola. Le señalé su salida-Fuueeeraaa!

Me miró con resentimiento antes d tirarse al pasto y desaparecer en la noche.

Escuché los últimos ¡Poffs! De las palomitas, seguido de un agudo ¡Piiiiiiiiip!, escuche como Jesse vaciaba las palomitas en un recipiente, y luego escuché sus pasos oyéndose cada vez más cerca. Tome la primer película que pude. Era un estuche amarillo, donde un tipo cabezón y azul aparecía. Caricaturas! Pensé. Arg! Pensé en cambiarlas, pero entonces Jesse apareció en la puerta con un recipiente verde fluorescente.

-Lista?

-Sip-Tomó la cajita y le dio una mirada de –_que-demonios-es-esto? O Porque-la-deje-escoger_?... Yo habria reaccionado igual. Odiaba los dibujos animados.

Miré el estante contiguo a donde estaba la película, y entonces divisé una caja gruesa con caras de chicos en una señal de _"Looser"_. Glee. La saqué de su lugar y la agité frente a Jesse, con una sonrisa bromista.-Porqué tienes esto?

-Bueno… Cuando me dijeron que me llamaba igual que el tipo ése, me dio algo de curiosidad, así que decidí verla. En realidad solo el nombre es igual.

-Y el cabello.

-Oh por Dios! Es en serio?-Preguntó horrorizado.

Me reí.-Sólo un poco. No te preocupes, te queda genial-Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, sabiendo como lo había tomado. Rayos!- Ejemm… Ya empezó la película-Sacudió su cabeza, como intentando aclararse, entonces pulsó _"Selección de escenas_" para saltarse los créditos.

En la pantalla apareció "_MEGAMENTE"_ en el mismo estilo de letra que Superman.

…

**_Jessica´s POV._**

Tomando nota de el comportamiento de Bella, había llegado a la conclusión inminente en que su mayor atractivo era ese "tierno" sonrojo que mostraba ante cualquier situación incómoda Eso, al parecer, par los chicos era irresistible. Edward siempre besaba a Bella cuando se sonrojaba, y ella se sonrojaba aún más cuando el lo hacía. Yo… Yo realmente podía ser muuuy encantadora cuando me sonrojaba, más que ella.

Sonrojo. Escribí en mi libreta.

Bella… ¿Qué demonios tiene ella que no tenga yo? Yo soy más linda, más divertida, me visto mejor Entonces, ¿Por qué le gusta ella? Porqué está claro que aun le gusta. Suspiré.

"_A ver_", Pensé. Bella se viste como abuela, la primera cosa que encentra en la mañana. Colores oscuros, jeans, sólo jeans y blusas de franela y swaters muy grandes.

Vestirse. Escribí en la lista.

También era aburrida, leía mucho, al parecer casi siempre clásicos, cómo Romeo y Julieta y esas cursilerías. Tenía buenas notas, menos en cálculo.

Leer.

Bueno y… era callada y… Bah! Al demonio, ya era suficiente; iba a sonrojarme, leer y lucir como abuela, ahora también debía ser tímida al estilo Bella, quedarme callada? No! Ya eran bastantes sacrificios ser como ella.

Pero a él le gusta Bella porque, bueno… Es bella! Tienes que ser como ella!

No, combinaré mi encanto natural con el _"Encanto Bella"._

Atraje mis piernas a mi pecho, y, dejando la lista en mi mesita de noche, las abracé. Leer", Pensé. Debía leer cursilerías, cosas tan aburridas que me hicieran dormir del puro aburrimiento. Edward era aburrido, pero era taaaaaaan sexy, que en verdad valdría la pena cuando lo tuviera comiendo de mi mano y se lo restregara en la cara a esa idiota de Lauren. Esto era un reto personal, más que una apuesta, y cuando lo lograra, sería… No sé, casi como lograr el sueño de mi vida.

El reloj marcaba las 5:05, afuera, comenzaba a anochecer, ese era el efecto que daban las constantes y muy molestas nubes. Tenía tiempo. Iba ir a la librería a comprar esas idioteces de Shakespeare. Podía bajarlas por Internet, pero decidí que Bella no hacía eso. Sus ejemplares eran viejos y desgastados porque leía mucho, ¿verdad?

Iría a la librería de segunda mano.

…

La librería de Forks, y también la única, era un local sencillo en donde se leía "LIBRERÍA" en letras viejas, iluminadas por tres focos rojos, sobre el feo toldo de tres colores de hule. SÍ, no tenían imaginación para pensar en un buen nombre.

Cundo pasé por el umbral de la puerta, una anciana que apilaba libros nuevos en un estante, dándome la espalda, se giró para atenderme, y dijo:- Buenos dí… Noches-Me sonrió en disculpa, enseguida grito- Jenny, cariño! –Se giró de nuevo a mí.-Alguien vendrá enseguida a ayudarte, yo lo siento, tengo que terminar de acomodar ñaló los libros llamativos, pero negros con bordes de un fuerte rosa fiuxia.

Caminé por los pasillos que formaban los viejos anaqueles de madera, buscando ese estúpido clásico, hasta que una persona, con el "uniforme" del lugar, que consistía en una camiseta de poliéster roja con blanco, que decía "Librería" como logotipo, al lado izquierdo de pecho. Al parecer la librería si tenía nombre, y era "_Librería_".

-Qué buscas exactamente, cariño? Buenas tardes.

Le sonreí.-Busco un viejo-Remarqué la palabra ¨viejo¨.-Ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta, el más viejo y desgastado que tenga.-Me vio raro, casi con el signo de pregunta escrito por todo su rostro.

-Déjame ver si entendí; quieres que te veda un libro viejo y desgastado de Romeo y Julieta?-Preguntó.

-Exacto!

-Bien…-Puso en dedo sobre su boca, pensando-. Pues no, no hay de ésos.

-Arg! Debe haber algo, algo que no haya vendido hace diez años ¡algo!

Caminó hasta un estante al fondo, y regresó con un librito delgado, me lo entregó- Ten, puedes llevarte este y lo desgastas tu misma, si quieras darle el efecto de ¨viejo¨ puedes untarle café con una brocha-. Me sonrió gentil.

-Sí, gracias, quiero algo viejo, pero no intento que luzca como si fuera el original-Al parecer Jenny no entendió mi punto. Suspiré y pagué el libro.

…

Ya en casa, dejé el libro en mi peinador me senté en la bonita silla de madera barnizada. Me acomodé frente al espejo y admiré mi casi perfecta belleza; ojos azules, piel clara… Claro! Piel clara! Por eso el sonrojo de Bella es tan profundo, porqué su piel es más clara que ms sábanas! Me acordé de "sonrojo" en la lista. Tomé una enorme esponja y un bote de talco, y, como pude, tosiendo me empolvé todas mis perfectas facciones. Mi habitación estaba blanca, pero poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta que pude mirarme en el espejo. Blanca, tan blanca como Bella. Sonreí a mi reflejo y ella me devolvió el gesto. Ahora… Intenté sonrojarme, pero nada.

Lo intenté de nuevo, lo intenté en serio, pero mi reflejo continuaba igual de pálido. Cerré los ojos por el esfuerzo... Nada.

-Arg!-Grité frustrada

Entonces se me ocurrió.

-Ya sé! Ya sé! Ya sé!-Grité a mi reflejo.

-Jeess! Está todo bien allá arriba?-Preguntó mi madre desde la sala.

-Claro!-Contuve mi entusiasmo, recordándome que las mejores ideas suceden cuando tienes la cabeza fría. Mie miré a espejo e inhalé y exhalé tranquilizándome. Dolor. Mucho, mucho Dolor. Eso es lo que sentiría después de una increíble e histórica sesión de "sonrojamiento".

…

-Hola?-Preguntó una ronca voz al otro lado del teléfono, agitado.

-Paul! Hey, amigo? Interrumpo algo?

-Jessica? Jessica Stanley?

-Ésa soy yo!

-Pues sí, Stanley, sí, interrumpes algo importante: Mi sueño ¡Demonios! Finalmente Mel y yo… Olvídalo, que quieres?-Preguntó con irritación. Nada amable.

-Hey, chico! Relájate ¿quieres? Son solo las 9:30! Que haces dormido a las 9:30?

-No te incumbe.

-De acuerdo! Que humor! Será mejor que te comportes con tu cliente mas importante: Yo.

Suspiró frustrado-: Mira, tengo que salir, ¿sí? Por eso estaba durmiendo, no pienso estar bostezando toda la noche en el club… Bueno, _¿Qué -es –lo- que- se-te-ofrece?_

-Bueno… Quiero una cita, para mañana.

-Aguarda un minuto ¿Me llamas solo para una cita? Es que no pudiste esperar a que te contestara el teléfono alguien más allá? Estás loca? Por qué…

-Cielos! Pareces mi mamá! Además ya hablé por allá y nadie me contesto.

-Cerramos a las seis, Jessica.

-Sí, bueno, eso… Sólo apártame un lugar mañana por la tarde, de acuerdo? Y no me digas que ya están todos ocupados, si es necesario ¡Cancela a alguien!

-Primero: Quién te crees? La Reina Isabel? Segundo: No puedo cancelar citas así como así. Tercero: Recuérdame por qué rayos te di mi número.

-Primero: No, me creo Jessica Stanley, cliente frecuente. Segundo: USA TU IMAGINACIÓN, diles… no sé, cualquier cosa, diles que se descompuso una cama, Tercero: Quería acostarte conmigo.-Contesté firme.

-Yo no quería… Arg! Veré que puedo hacer. Tú solo hazme otro favorcito si? NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME EN TODA LA NOCHE!-Colgó.

Sonreí. Sí, mi sonrojo sería doloroso y caro; pero atractivo y bueno… Sería bueno. Un sonrojo permanente.

…

Sábado; Dios! Como amaba los sábados! Mi alarma no sonaba, no tenía que ir a al jodido instituto y, mejor aun; podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Bajé a desayunar, y pasé toda la tarde comprando ropa estilo Bella, intentando leer las burradas del aburridísimo Shakespeare. Pero me quedé dormida para el segundo acto.

Mi reloj comenzó a sonar, y decidí que era hora de llamar al malhumorado Paul.

-Sí? Jessica! De nuevo tu, estás acosándome o algo así?-Pregunto molesto al otro lado del teléfono. Valla, ese chico y su mal genio!

-Rayos, Paul, ayer te pedí un favor, ¿recuerdas? Con un bono de treinta dólares de gratificación.-Eso no podía fallar, la gente siempre reaccionaba como un quería cuando había dinero de por medio. Su reacción fue la que esperaba.

-Un bono? Creo que olvidaste mencionar eso anoche-Su tono fue más amable.-Bueno umm… Ven a las cinco, creo que hay una chica que aún no necesita bronceado tan urgentemente como tú, te haré un lugar. A las cinco.-Sonreí.

-Gracias, Pa…-Colgó.

…

Como siempre, el lugar estaba atestado de chicas en bikini, con bebidas energéticas y de dieta, la recepcionista estaba a punto de golpear a la idiota que juraba haber hecho una cita para las cinco, que debía haber un error de computadora, ya había hecho el pago anticipado y quería su dinero de vuelta o la sesión ya.

Fui con el chico de la recepción, enseguida de la engreída que olvidó confirmar su cita.-Ejemm!...-La pantalla de su lap top estaba en twitter, y había algo verdaderamente gracioso, al menos para él

El chico me miró mientras soltaba mi cabello, agitándolo a los lados para que tomara su lugar natural, de esa forma tan sexy en que se acomodaba habitualmente. Juro que vi como enarcaba una ceja. Idiota.-Sí? Oh!... Buenas tardes, Bienvenida a Camas de bronceado…-Comenzó con su monólogo.

-Sí, si, ahórrate esa parte-El chico pareció avergonzado repentinamente, y luego molesto-. Soy Jessica Stanley, tengo reservación a las cinco.-El chico dirigió su mirada a la chica que aún discutía con su compañera, la otra recepcionista, y luego de nuevo a mí, en forma acusatoria. Entonces sacudió su cabeza, como tratando de librarse e un pensamiento molesto y revisó en su computadora-. Claro! Aquí está, Jessica Stanley… Cuarto 7 cama 1. Ten.-Me entregó una tarjetita de pase-. Sólo tienes media hora.

-Media hora? Qué rayos quieres que haga en media hora? Un bronceado como el de Coco Channel requiere de más de media hora!... Y así quieres cobrarme completo!-El chico retrocedió en su silla.

-Son óó.

-Ha! Órdenes de quién?

-No lo sé, esta en el programador!

-Bien!-Caminé molesta hasta las camas, y tomé la uno, justo que me había dicho, la 2 estaba ocupada con una chica que "cantaba" Hey Soul Sister, de Train:- _Heeey Heeey Heeeeeey, your lipsticks… Now I wanna forgetting…_ -Ni siquiera iba así. Reprimí el deseo de aventarle una chancla, sería inútil: Estaba dentro de la cama- _Hey Soul Sister, I´m the Mister mister of the radio, stereo…_-Arg!

Comencé a quitarme la ropa para solo quedarme con el bikini rosa con estampado de estrellas. Programé la cama lo suficiente para quedarme roja, pero sin cáncer de piel, me unté el bronceador, y me acomodé cómodamente con mi iPod, tratando de ignorar a la molesta chica que cantaba una canción sin siquiera saberla. La pronunciaba mal!

…

Cuando mi sesión terminó, mi piel ardía como si me hubiera caído cloro. Gemí de dolor al intentar moverme. Me quité los audífonos, con una buena dosis de esfuerzo, así de la cama y me senté frente al aire acondicionado, el cual tenía unas lindas tiras de colores que bailoteaban con el aire. Miré mis hombros, los cuales estaban casi completamente despellejados. Mamá iba a matarme.

Tomé la botella de agua que estaba junto a mi ropa. El mínimo roce de mi piel con algo era simplemente insoportable. Diablos! Ese maldito Cullen en verdad estaba costándome! Entonces me recordé a mi misma que las cosas que más costaban eran las que más valían la pena.

Comencé a hacer respiraciones como embarazada, entonces, con el agua de la botella y kleenex, comencé a pasar el Kleenex suavemente por mi quemada piel-Ouch… Ouch… Ouuuch! Duele como la mierdaaaa!

Tomé la crema con manzanilla e Ylang Ylang, después de terminar con el agua, y entonces comencé a untarme. Al principio dolió más que con el agua, pero después mi piel comenzó a relajarse.

Agradecí que mis 2 áreas en dónde se coloca el bikini no estuviera quemadas. Pues era lo único sano a lo que podía aferrarme mientras el dolor se apoderaba de mí con toda su fuerza, luego de que el efecto del Ylang Ylang y la manzanilla se fuera.

…

-Qué demonios hiciste? Acaso te volviste loca? Te va a dar cáncer!-Chilló mi madre cuando me vio al llegar. Al menos o sufrió un infarto.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Jessica! Esta vez estás yendo demasiado lejos, ¿esto es por un chico, verdad? Sólo por un chico? Qué idiotez! Si te quiere te aceptará por lo que eres! No era así cuando tu padre y yo éramos novios…Rodé mis ojos, esperando a que en verdad no fuera a contar eso de "Cuando era Joven"- Ay! La adolescencia te está destruyendo!

-Mamá, creo que exageras un poco.

-No! Nada de eso! Sólo mírate, pareces una papaya!

-Una papaya! Es lo peor que me has dicho, me comparas con una papaya!

-Jessica: Te amo. Es por eso que te PROHIBO volver poner un pie en ese lugar, y para asegurarme- Cerró los ojos, para agregar algo de drama, como siempre. Bah! Ella y su estúpido drama-. Dame las llaves de tu coche- Estiró su mano en mi dirección, esperando las llaves.

-No! Son mías! Todo menos eso! Cualquier otra cosa!

-Eso o te quedas sin dinero-. Dijo molesta.

-Demonios!- Le entregué las llaves.- Espero que estés consciente de que estás arruinando mi vida, y espero que no te arrepientas muy tarde.- Levanté mi cuello testarudamente, para conservar mi orgullo intacto, como siempre hacía, entonces me dirigí a la cocina por una bolsita de té y agua hirviendo. Mi piel me estaba matando. No sabía aún como rayos iba a bañarme en la mañana.

…

**Bella´s POV**

Llegué a casa con una extraña mezcla de emociones. Estaba increíblemente molesta con Edward, pero a la vez me lo había pasado en grande en casa de Jesse. Habíamos visto esa película que, a pesar de ser para niños, resultó ser increíblemente buena. Nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, o eso creía yo.

-Bella, ya llegaste-. Charlie estaba en su lugar habitual, reclinado en el sofá-cama viendo un partido de Hockey.-Te fue bien?

-Sí. Genial. Ya cenaste?

-Sí, hay pizza en la encimera.

-Gracias, pero creo que paso. Me voy a dormir.

-Como quieras, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Subí las escaleras con cansancio Necesitaba urgentemente una deliciosa siesta… No, dormir en serio. Caminando, pensé en lo dura que había sido con Edward, y planeé hablar con él, al mismo tiempo que iba a exigirle que dejara esos celos inmaduros de lado (lo cual era raro porqué, a pesar de haber vivido 110 años, aún conservaba algo de inmadurez adolescente). A demás Jessie sólo era mi amigo…

Giré la perilla de la puerta y… Pensando justamente en el Rey de Roma.

Estaba inclinado despreocupadamente en la pared de la ventana, inmóvil.

Tomé aliento para hablar, pero él se me adelantó.

-No estoy aquí para seguir en guerra, Bella… Vine para disculparme.- Dijo con tono de arrepentimiento.

-Qué bien, yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, aunque debo admitir que estoy impresionada; no me lo esperaba.-Sus colmillos blancos brillaron en la oscuridad.

-Bueno… En verdad estoy muy avergonzado y sorprendido por la forma tan increíblemente inmaduro en la que actué…

-Yo también estoy sorprendida

-Sólo… Perdón. Prometo que no volverá a suceder. Algunos desafortunados eventos, como el hecho de que haya ido tan lejos esta tarde, me hicieron darme cuenta de la increíble inmadurez e insensatez de mis acciones. Así que solo… Sólo no volverá a suceder; te lo aseguro. Además sé que tu eres lo suficiente independiente y capaz para manejar una situación así, y tienes derecho a amigos y…

-Calla, ya entendí. Te perdono. Ahora yo necesito que tú me perdones a mí, te traté muy mal, exageré, en verdad fue demasiado.

-Tú sólo defendías tu privacidad

-No digas "_privacidad_", odio esa palabra.

El sonrió. Mi sonrisa favorita. Mis rodillas vibraron.- Entonces, ¿estamos bien?-Preguntó nervioso.

-Absolutamente.

-Entonces…- No había terminado la palabra cuando sus labios silenciaron los míos. Cuanto extrañaba esto! Aunque solo hubiera estado molesta con el por unas horas, sabía que esto era algo necesario para mí, y lo extrañé. Y ahora aquí lo tenía, fácil e inevitable, sus labios con los míos y sus brazos en mi cintura. Enganché mis brazos a su cuello y le seguí el juego. Y cuando pensé que iba a detenerse para dejarme tomar aire, descendió a mi cuello y a mi hombro izquierdo. Mi pulso se aceleró. Me quedé estática en mi lugar. ¿Por qué Edward estaba haciéndome esto? ¿Por qué esta vez no se detenía? ¿A dónde se habían ido esas estúpidas e "inquebrantables" normas morales? No era que no me gustara que lo hiciera ¡Lo amaba! Pero esto era algo aún más raro que ver n gato haciendo malabares y…Comenzaba a notar como su autocontrol se resquebrajaba.

Sus manos descendieron a la parte baja de mis cintura, y entonces regresó con mis labios, respondiendo en forma más feroz y hambrienta a los míos. Se movían con demasiada intensidad. Ambos.-Edward…?-Dije en un memento en el que mis labios estuvieron libres. Mi voz sonaba distinta.

-Sí?-Respondió el con voz ronca.

-Esto…-Mis mejillas comenzaron a encenderse, el las acarició con ternura-. Tú… -Me desesperé al no encontrar las palabras que buscaba, son que me colapsara de vergüenza-. Qué mosca te picó?

El se retiró de inmediato- No! No hagas eso! No me malinterpretes, sabes que he intentado esto por meses pero… es muy raro.

-Lo sé. Podemos dejarlo si quieres…-Dijo, me pareció en tono coqueto.

-No! No quiero eso! Ven aquí-Me senté en la cama y palmeé al otro lado, con miedo a arruinar el momento dije:- Entonces…?

Se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.- Bueno… Eh decidido que tienes razón sobre, tú sabes, aunque a veces subestimamos ambos mi autocontrol…-Feliz, no, eufórica y entendiendo su punto, me acerqué a él y volvimos lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso. Lo besé de la misma forma que él a mí hacía unos minutos. Lo aventé hacía la cama y tiré del primer botón de su camisa. Sus manos descendieron peligrosamente por mi espalda. Sentía la lujuria casi tangible en el aire. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, mientras continuaba con su trayecto boca-cuello-hombros.

El jaló el primer botón de mi blusa, y mi corazón brincó, latiendo a un ritmo que me sorprendió. Era un récord hasta para mí. Continuó tirando hasta que llegó al quinto y último botón, entonces dudó, pero finalmente se decidió; tomó mi blusa y la sacó por mi espalda, dejándome sólo con mi ropa interior, además de mis Jeans. Me sonrojé, y noté cómo el sonreía a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, ambos. Estaba sorprendida de lo lejos que esto estaba yendo. Pasó de mis hombros a mi estómago, dónde depositó un suave beso. Intenté tirar del tercer botón de su camisa, pero supe que incluso esa noche había límites, porqué me dejó a su lado, suavemente con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y dijo:- Buenas noches, Bella.-Me arrastró de nuevo, pero esta vez dentro de la cama y me arropó

-_Buenas noches_, Edward.

Las emociones danzaban dentro de mí, y, sin decepción esta vez. Esta era una noche histórica, la noche en que Edward estuvo fuera de reglas, pero a la vez demasiado controlado, lo que era bueno. Sentí mi lado derecho de la cama ahuecarse, y supe que había tomado su lugar habitual por las noches. Me dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro, satisfecha, sabiendo que esto ya era un gran avance.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Emm… Bueno, primero: No soy muy buena con esto de escribir práctica, no estoy segura de si me quedó bien o mal ( se ota que son nuevos con eso, vdd? Y con lo d scribirlo hehe, aunq spero q no c note mucho lo último), así que xfa díganme si creen que es un atentado contra la práctica o si quieres que siga con la práctica en los próximos caps.**

**Segundo: Jessica y Lauren comenzarán a sufrir en serio! Para los próximos caps tenemos ya planeado sus peores momentos ¡Amo a esas zorras!**

**Tercero: Emm… No sé xq puse terero XD ya no tengo nada qué decir hehe :9 Oh sí! Lo de siempre: REVIEWS! :;DDDDD**

**P.D: Un review para Luisa y otro para mí si? (Sonrisa y carita de ángel) ya que les dejé eso que tanto querían :práctica n,n :D**

**Luisa: Andrea,no puedes exigrle reviews a la gente como sabes si alguno de ellos no tiene manos? Eh! Eh! Bueno vamos a subir esto ya antes que la maestra de matematicas nos descubra usando la compu chin! Hay viene bueno adiós! :)**


	10. Palomitas de maíz

**Palomitas de maíz**

**Lauren´s POV**

Mi falda nueva arruinada, mis tacones y mi polera… Arg! A quién en este mundo se le ocurre poner a una chica a pintar la cafetería con tacones, minifalda y polera? Al imbécil de Wallace… Ya debería haberse jubilado. Recuerdo que hace un año, corría el rumor de que ya se iba, todos estábamos felices con la idea ,¿y que paso? Que el idiota decidió quedarse porqué se aburría en casa ¡Viejo inútil! Sólo se quedaba para hacernos miserables las ya de por sí infinitas horas en detención. Y claro que, sólo se ocupaba de detención porqué más no sabía hacer.

-Necesito una ducha- Mascullé a la casa fría y vacía; como siempre, mamá no estaba.

Tomé una bolsa de plástico de la lavandería y metí mi arruinada ropa dentro. A ver qué podía hacer con ella más tarde.

El agua caliente hizo que mis músculos tensos y adoloridos se relajaran. Tallé mi cabello en círculos, para asegurar una buena limpieza, con mi shampoo para cuidar mi cabello rubio.

Tenía vergüenza de volverme a topar con Edward. Lo había besado de sorpresa y el se había asustado; salió huyendo: La había cagado.

_"Debe haber una forma, no puedo dejarle el camino libre a Jessica",_ pensé. Aún con mi esfuerzo ella ya llevaba mucho más territorio ganado que yo. Ella daba un paso adelante y yo retrocedía dos. Pero el orgullo, la vergüenza, mi reputación y mi dignidad estaban en juego… _"No ganas si no te arriesgas"_, Recordé la vieja y tan típica frase de mamá. Entonces tomé una decisión, una que estaba segura que no iba a hundirme más.

…

El número de Edward lo conocía mejor que el mío, lo tenía grabado casi en el alma. Tecleé los números con habilidad, y al tercer tono el atendió:- Sí?-Su voz era la misma, ese tono tan sexy, demasiado.

-Edward?- Quería sonar arrepentida e inocente, la inseguridad nunca fallaba.

-Sí, quién es?-Ouch! Cómo que quién es? Lauren! Lauren! Lauren! Es Lauren! Como se pudo olvidar de mi voz? Yo era única, mi voz lo era! Nadie me olvidaba, los chicos babeaban por mis piernas, por mí! Incluso se humillaban por un poco de mí! Quién se creía él que era? Ah, claro! "_El Gran Edward Cullen"_! Tenía que ser. Pues él no era más que yo! E iba a probárselo a todos, incluso a él. Controlé mi voz.

-Lauren.

-Ah, sí, Lauren! Claro, ¿qué se te ofrece, Lauren?-Con que haciéndose el difícil, eh?

No necesité demasiados esfuerzos para sacar a la talentosa actriz que llevo dentro. Como si me estuviera mirando, puse mi mejor cara y voz de inocencia y vergüenza- Edward… Quiero… No; Necesito disculparme por lo que pasó la otra noche, es que no debí… Tu sabes.- En verdad estaba en mi papel.- Necesito escuchar que me perdonas-. Batí mis pestañas como si estuviera ahí conmigo, mirándome

-Eh… Sí, esta bien, Lauren- Sonaba incómodo y distraído ¿Pero que demonios andaba mal con este chico? ¿Acaso creía que yo era poca cosa para él? Entonces porqué salió con la Perdedora, Alias Bella Swan?

-Me perdonas?

-Sí, por supuesto.-Dijo con condescendencia ¡Demonios!

-Necesito escuchar un "Sí, te perdono"- Cubrí mi boca con mi mano izquierda ¡Demasiado tarde, nena! Ya lo había dicho. Soné como un putisimo coronel militar, insistente, mandón, altanero, arrogante e insoportable. Recé por no haber hundido demasiado la pata.

-Eh… Sí: Te perdono, Lauren.-Dijo con un suspiro. Casi podía verlo rodar los ojos como ¿_que-rayos-anda-mal-con-ella_? La respuesta: Ni idea.

-Que bueno, que bueno, que bueno! Gracias, entonces ¿estamos bien?

-Sí, Lauren.-Ahora en verdad estaba fuera de sus casillas. Este chico en verdad no hací más que decir "Sí, Lauren, No Lauren"

-Grandioso! Byee!-Cerré el celular.

Eso más bien había sido algo como… Una grandísima y absolutamente perfecta y humillante actuación a lo Lauren de Jessica. Asombrosamente vergonzoso y soso. Mis dones de poeta y auto-humillación acababan de aflorar en mí.

…

La casa estaba silenciosa, fría, la lluvia… Rayos! Que me estaba pasando? Otra vez esa arte aburrida y sentimental.

Como siempre, mamá dormía sin siquiera preocuparse por preparar mi desayuno, así que, de nuevo (como siempre) lo hice yo misma. Pan tostado con una gruesa capa de mermelada de zarzamora y nutella ( La gente opinaba que era asqueroso, pero yo opinaba que era el desayuno más deliciosamente rápido que alguien pueda tener, sólo necesitas un tostador, pan, nutella y mermelada de zarzamora) . Esta vez, a la hora de elegir me ropa decidí que lo mejor serían unos Jeans, no quería que de nuevo se me arruinara mi ropa sexy. Consciente de que lo que pensabas obtenías, y yo pensaba en tener buena suerte hoy, tomé los jeans, mis converse morados y una polera con una sudadera blanco impecable y liso. Tenía que ser sencilla hoy.

Me unté brillo labial y conduje hasta el instituto.

…

Me sorprendí al ver el coche del padre de Jessica en la entrada del estacionamiento. Era un Chevy, pues al parecer a los Stanley les gustaban las cosas sencillas (A excepción de la Sra. Stanley, claro está). Frené en seco en cuanto capté el color verde aceituna reluciente del auto, y vi a Jessica bajar acomodándose su peluca, con un enorme sombrero de playa y guardando un frasco de maquillaje líquido en su bolsillo. El hermano de Jessica brincaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo, feliz, con un nuevo auto o tráiler o lo que fuera en sus manos, jugueteando a que era un todoterreno que desafiaba la gravedad al moverse sobre la puerta y todo el asiento, con la cabeza del conductor hacia abajo, mientras las ruedecillas giraban por la agarradera de arriba de la puerta, el niño contorsionándose para llegar a esa altura. El padre de Jessica le dijo algo a su hija, pero ella lo ignoró y se acomodó su gigantesco sombrero de playa.

-Adiós, Jess, buen díaaaa!...-El niño bajó la ventanilla para terminar de complementar la llegada de Jessica, convirtiéndolo en algo absolutamente humillante, en público. Ella cubrió su rostro con las manos y juro que estuvo _así_ de hacerle un gesto demasiado obsceno con el dedo medio, para un niño. Sacó de su enorme bolso unas gafas "Gucci" y se las colocó sobre su saltona nariz.

Mis carcajadas retumbaron por todo el auto. Todos los estudiantes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para contemplar a la "elegante" Jessica y su triunfal llegada. La miraron todos con el ceño fruncido y, algunos, hasta con una sonrisa de burla, otros cuchicheaban. Levantó el mentón un continuó caminando como si nada, meneando el trasero como la zorra que era. Sacó un espejo y se miró en el…

-Grandiosa entrada, Zorra. Eso!

Entonces lo supe, aquí algo no andaba bien, e iba a averiguar que era… Qué suerte que era lunes y mi primera hora era con ella.

…

Llegué al aula siendo la tercera, haciendo un lugar para Jessica, a pesar de aún estar sinceramente molesta con ella, por lo de la otra vez, en detención. Esto era algo gordo y no me lo iba a perder.

El estúpido profesor se paró frente a todos con cara de _aquí vamos de nuevo_. Algunos idiotas intentaron sentarse en la otra silla, dónde estratégicamente coloqué una bolsa de lápices para apartar a Jessica, sabiendo que sería el único lugar que quedaría. Así que al menos que quisiera sentarse en el piso y congelarse el trasero, se sentaría junto a mí.

-Bien Alumnos, espero que hayan disfrutado su fin de semana…- Bla, bla, bla…

La puerta se abrió de pronto, con Jessica parada ahí, viéndose terrible, casi como una fotografía del lunes de hacía dos semanas en dónde había llegado vestida como un cochino payaso con pantuflas de conejito. La diferencia era que hoy no traía pantuflas, usaba una peluca mal colocada y lucía 30 veces más maquillada de lo normal, con una base mal aplicada. Casi podía ver sus huellas dactilares distribuidas por su feo rostro de estúpida.  
La clase entera se giró para ver su espectáculo, al cual ya deberían estar acostumbrados, porque era lo mismo cada lunes, llegaba tarde porqué no sabía a que clase dirigirse, y finalmente tenía "suerte" al dar con la clase correcta, todos la miraban, el Sr. Berty la sermoneaba y ella se sentaba junto a mí, avergonzándome.

Al parecer el Sr, Berty y yo éramos los únicos que la esperábamos así. No estábamos sorprendidos; ya era rutina.

Así que el Sr. Berty la miró feo y rodo los ojos-. Sólo siéntese, Stanley. No me interesa esta vez porque llegó tarde, de todas formas sus excusas son cada vez peores y más patéticas que la anterior.- Con eso se volteó y continuo hablando acerca de alguna idiotez de su materia.

Jesica lo ignoró, buscando un lugar libre, así que quité discretamente la lapicera, para no obviarme. Ella estrechó los ojos a mi movimiento, entonces intentó asesinarme con la mirada.

Contuve una risilla a su patético intento de intimidación. Esta mañana sería su amiga.

Agité mi mano en el aire, como si estuviera en el viejo oeste, en la película de _Viaje al Futuro 3_, con una soga en la mano.- Aquí, Jess!

Su mirada pasó de asesina a dubitativa, y supe que había logrado cuartear la barrera que había levantado a mí. Estrechó los ojos en mi dirección, antes de tomar un suspiro y caminar con la frente en alto para sentarse a mi lado. Aunque esta mañana no me había arreglado demasiado, mi autoestima subió dos rayitas al estar senada al lado de Jessica, aunque me molestaba un poco ser opacada con su fealdad.

-Hey! Jess… Así que… La clase correcta ¿eh?- Ok, pregunta equivocada. Ella solo me miró sin ninguna expresión, volviendo la vista al Sr. Berty, simulando poner atención a las cosas aburridas que decía. Saqué un lapicero de la bolsa.- Tienes puntillas del 5?

-No.

-De acuerdo, amiga! Eh! Luego no te quejes de que te llamen amargada.- Súbitamente se volvió hacia mí, su peluca alborotada con el aire.

-Ok-. Fingió una sonrisa enorme y habló con los dientes apretados-. Que quieres, Lauren?

Le devolví la falsa -quería saber un poco de ti; nos hemos distanciado mucho últimamente.

-Creí que estabas molesta conmigo.-Dijo con voz inexpresiva, aún viendo al Sr. Berty.

-Sí, antes. Decidí perdonarte.

-Que?.. Oh, sí! Gracias, solo me hacía falta eso para poder dormir tranquila-. Tenía ganas de estrangular a esa zorra. _Zorra Zorra Zorra!_

-De acuerdo, señorita sarcástica, entonces sigamos molestas y pretendamos que jamás te hablé. Quédate en casa a ver pelis viejas con palomitas y llenarte la cara de granos. Y sí, luego no te quejes de que yo soy la mala del cuento ¡Fuiste tú quién me delató!- A la mierda el plan de "Averiguar que demonios le sucede hoy a Jessica"!

No me respondió. Se quedó ahí hasta que fue la hora de ser libres y caminar hasta la siguiente clase. Intenté olvidarme de ella para poner mi mente en mi plan: Edward, que por supuesto estaba recargado en su taquilla, viendo hacia el frente con una expresión… Desconcertada?

-Te he estado buscando toda la mañana. Hola!- Se giró hacia mí como si me hubiera estado esperando. Claro que me esperaba, eso le di a entender anoche, ¿o no?

-Ehh. Hola?

-Oye, sobre lo que hablamos anoche… Ven conmigo esta noche a… Mi casa, a ver una película, rentaré algo bueno, lo que tú quieras. –Toda su atención estaba enfocada en mí, genial. El único problema era que se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual conmigo.-Aunque también tengo algunas buenas en casa o... lo que sea. Habrá algo divertido.-Le guiñé un ojo.

-Pero tu madre no creo que…

-Ella no estará ahí; sólo tú y yo.

-Eso es…

-Una maravillosa idea. Así sabrás lo grandiosa que puedo ser dejando de lado mi… _Tiranía_- Me sentí humillada al admitir eso, pero sabía por experiencia que a él le gustaba la honestidad y esas cosas. Lo que sea por lograrlo.

-Mira, creo que la idea es algo apresu…

-De acuerdo, te veré esta noche en mi casa a las siete y media.

…

La verdad era que ni siquiera podía imaginar la clase películas que le gustaba ver a Edward, es decir, sabía que, como a todos, había algún tipo de películas que le gustara más que el resto, pero honestamente no me lo imaginaba desternillándose de risa en el sofá por alguna estupidez de comedia, o asustado por algo como "Masacre en Texas", ésa clase de películas que pasan a la historia pero que en verdad son pura basura. Tampoco lo imaginaba viendo sangrientas, de ésas de guerra que ni siquiera tienen trama y la mitad del presupuesto de la película es invertido en sangre falsa. Así que me decidí por una comedia romántica, intentando tener algo de suerte, aligerar su humor y ponerlo con ganas de romance y todo eso…

Por otra parte, decidí que lo mejor era ponerme cómoda pero sexy, cómoda porque eso hacían las chicas de las películas cuando iban a tener un maratón de películas en su casa con sus novios, y sexy porque, bueno… Ser sexy era el objetivo de la noche. Así que sólo me puse unos Jeans holgados y una camiseta de suvenir de Orlando, con unas sandalias playeras. Até la camisa con un nudo arriba de mi cintura, mostrando el vientre.

Decidí que parte importante eran las palomitas, así que fui a la tienda a comprar un par de sobres; de extra mantequilla y otro de caramelo. Iba girando a mi calle cuando vi su Volvo estacionado al lado de mi calzada, y a Edward sentado en el asiento del piloto con las manos al volante y la mirada fija al frente, sin ninguna expresión. Bien, cuando saliera de mi casa, tendría una enorme sonrisa en ese increíble rostro suyo.

Estacioné mi auto al lado del suyo, con algo de vergüenza ya que mi coche al lado del suyo lucía como una enorme pila de deshechos de perro. Me bajé del coche con la bolsa en mi mano izquierda, y caminando hasta su auto, toque la ventanilla con mi mano libre, indicándole que ya era hora de entrar. El no me miró al instante, más bien se tomó como un segundo antes de girar su cabeza y levantar un lado de su labio para dedicarme una sonrisa. Se asomó al asiento trasero y regresó con una bolsa amarilla en la mano.- Traje soda.

Soda. Genial. Ya tenía suficiente con las malditas palomitas engordadoras y ahora él quería que tomara soda, ¿es que quería que me pusiera como cerdo?- Bien, genial, yo traje palomitas-. Levanté mi mano izquierda y señalé la bolsa.-Escogí una comedia romántica, espero que no te moleste, es que no me dio tiempo para preguntarte cuál te gustaría ver, lo siento.- Fingí pesar

-No, esta… Supongo que está bien.

-De acuerdo… Vamos adentro?

-Sí.

Comencé a escoger la llave del montón que tenía en ese llavero viejo con un par de palmeras formando un arco entre la arena. Le entregué la bolsa a Edward para poder abrir la chapa de la puerta. Finalmente la puerta se abrió silenciosamente y entramos al recibidor. Había puesto aromatizante de lavanda y cambiado las flores del florero que estaba justo enfrente la puerta.

Le señalé la puesta del fondo- Ponte cómodo, iré a hacer las palomitas, no tardo… Ah! Y el control del DVD está sobre la mesilla de abajo- Caminé a la cocina y puse la palomitas en el horno, relajándome con el ¡Pop! De cada una. Saqué un recipiente para las palomitas y un par de vasos color verde para la maldita soda. Recé porqué fuera Coca-Cola de dieta.

Finalmente el horno emitió un _¡Piiiip!_, avisando que las palomitas por fin estaban listas, asi que las saqué y las vacié en el boul y caminé hasta el cuarto de t.v con las palomitas y los vasos. De pronto, lo escuché susurrar.-Decías...?

-Nadaa!

Mi imaginación, supuse.

Edward ya estaba sentado ahí, con las manos en las rodillas, tamborileando los dedos mientras veía la tv.

Me aclaré la garganta.-Listo. Hice primero las de mantequilla, espero que no te moleste.

-No, no, esta bien.

Le entregué los vasos y el recipiente, indicándole que sirviera la soda mientras yo ponía la película.

-Eh… Estuve viendo la tapa de la película…¿No tienes algo de.. No sé, cualquier otra cosa?- Qué mierda…?

- Este… Bueno, yo no…Pensé que fuera a molestarte, pensé que te gustaría ver algo así

-No soy fan del género.

-Ok… Veré que más tengo.-Busque en la estantería algo que no fuera romance, hasta que vi "Even the wind is afraid ", y se m ocurrió que podía usar el miedo como escusa para poder estar cerca y mas cerca de él.

-Ok! Tengo la perfecta, porfa, dí que las de terror si te gustan! Si?- Usé mi mejor mirada de súplica inocente.

-Es que… Ya la vi.

-Grandioso! Así sabrás que esperar, porqué yo no la he visto. Dime que sí, de acuerdo? Sí?

Edward miró a la cortina que da a la calle por uno segundos antes de rendirse a mí-. De acuerdo.

-Genial! Además seguro que no has visto esta, es la versión original.-Puse la película y me senté a su lado a fingir tragar palomitas y refresco. La película comenzó, y ciertamente, a pesar de la poca atención que estaba poniendo, me di cuenta de que el único medio de la película para asustar era la maldita música de suspenso, si fuera muda, entonces me estaría muriendo de risa del hecho de que entrara en el género de "Terror". Esperé impaciente hasta que hubiera una escena medianamente escalofriante para poder acercarme más a Edward, mientras espera a que él hundiera sus manos en el recipiente con palomitas, para fingir que nuestras manos casualmente se encontraban a intentar agarrar una palomita. Un clásico. Esperé y esperé, pero el jamás solicitó ni una sola palomita. Comencé a irritarme; Aún no había nada medianamente aceptable para asustarme y él tampoco estaba interesado en comer palomitas. Joder!

-No quieres palomitas?

El me miró sorprendido, al parecer el sí estaba viendo la película.- No me gusta la mantequilla.-Respondió simplemente. Genial, era como un niño pequeño, caprichos y caprichos ¿Porqué no dijo eso antes?

-Quieres que haga las de caramelo?- Me ofrecí seductoramente

-Nah! Así estamos bien. La película es tan buena que no necesita palomitas.

-Sí. Lo que digas.

Pasó como media hora más antes de que comenzaran los gritos y las lágrimas de angustia. Entonces entré en acción. La música de suspenso comenzó, así que, muy lentamente, me acerqué en un pequeño brinquito a él. Y otro. Y otro. Otro. Estaba tan cerca que rozaba con su chaqueta de cuero. Entonces esperé que el diera el siguiente paso… No! Rayos! Lo único que pedía era que estirara al brazo derecho en mi dirección, fingiendo estirarse, entonces colocarlo sobre mis hombros. Entonces yo haría el resto.

Di un brinquito más en su dirección, siendo demasiado directa. Pero siguió sin ocurrir nada. Qué este chico no entendía indirectas? Estaba obligándome a hacer algo que en verdad no debería hacer.

-Edward?

-Mmm?

Me pegué totalmente a él, y sin pensarlo, estampé mis labios con los suyos

…

**Edward´s POV**

Alice! Alice! Juro que acabaré con ella de alguna forma. Iba a vengarme, y no sería bonito de ver. Pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo de pensar en venganzas. La mente de Lauren me reclamaba, con pensamientos verdaderamente sucios y yo… Y luego estaba Alice, tras la cortina de la habitación, amenazándome en su cabeza con filmarlo todo si no hacía justo como lo había planeado, y ella y Rosalie lo subirían a ese estúpido blog de la humillación.

Así fue como termine aquí. Escuchando dos mentes, ambas gritando atención. Una amenazándome, otra haciéndome querer vomitar si pudiera, y salir corriendo a esconderme bajo una roca y no volver a salir en veinte años. Eran imágenes bastante sucias. Lauren daba miedo.

Ella, claramente estaba esperando a que yo metiera mi mano a las palomitas, no necesitaba leer su mente (Lo cual era desgraciadamente inevitable, porque su voz mental era increíblemente gritona e… imposible de ignorar) para saber que eso esperaba, para así poner su mano "accidentalmente" sobre la mía. Y esperó. Y esperó. En verdad tenía paciencia.

_"Por mí que espere lo que quiera, mi mano no estará ahí" De todas formas no iba a comer nada de eso._ Pensé.

-Edward?-Dijo Con voz ronca. Ella-no-iba-a-hacerlo…

-Mmm?-Contesté totalmente horrorizado, mirando a la diabólica Alice espiar mi miseria, mirándome furtivamente, con un atisbo de pena y mucha diversión en su maléfico rostro. La ignoré, buscando una forma inmediata de zafarme de esto. Una que no me delatara, que la hiciera pensar que algo andaba mal conmigo, o que ella estaba loca. Pero incluso para mi rápida mente, todo pasó muy rápido.

Posó sus labios contra los míos, en un desesperado intento de llamar mi atención. Yo estaba aún shock. Pero podía sentirla esforzándose por una respuesta mía, moviendo sus labios hábilmente sobre los míos. Se estaba preocupando por una respuesta. Y finalmente mi respuesta llegó.

La alejé de mí con un empujón demasiado inhumano. Escuché a Alice gemir de la sorpresa. Ella también estaba en shock. _Como si no lo hubiera visto ya_, pensé. Lauren volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí, empujándome sobre el sofá. Escuché un grito proveniente de la película, y pensé en la ironía de la situación. Yo también estaría gritando de horror de ver esta escena con otros ojos, pero, al contrario de eso, sentía ganas de llorar de frustración ¿Qué es lo que andaba mal con esta chica, porqué no entendía que no me interesaba en lo absoluto? Ah! Claro, yo le enviaba mensajes confusos. Primero fingía que no me interesaba, y luego venía a su casa a ver una película, como si no supiera a lo que los adolescentes humanos se refieren cuando hablan de "_ver"_ una película en casa. Pues ahora le iba a dar el primer mensaje de lo anterior.

-Lauren, yo no qu…

-Shh!-Escuché a Alice salir de su shock, ahora luchaba por no estallar en carcajadas, dando la tétrica imagen de una cortina riendo histéricamente. Mis músculos estaban tensos, gracias a la enorme cantidad de fuerza que luchaba por reprimir, para no estampar a Lauren en el techo y arruinar mi fachada, y la de mi familia, sorprendentemente olvidándome de lo que pudiera pasarle a la chica.

Ella volvió a empujare al sofá, esta vez y quedé tendido en el, muy seguro de que mi rostro debería lucir como en esas películas de horror, en dónde el chico está a punto de ser degollado. Pero claro que Lauren no lo notó, no lo entendió, o no le importó. Esta vez estaba deslizando su voz mental con todas mis fuerzas, pues las imágenes de su mente eran de verdad perversas y escalofriantes. Alice sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a filmar la escena. Lauren iba a hacerlo. De verdad iba a hacerlo.

No!

Su cara era una verdadera mezcla de determinación y salvaje lujuria. Entonces con ambas manos, levantó su camiseta hasta arriba, y la sacó por el cuello. Me hundí más en el sofá… Traía puesto un sostén de encaje rojo y negro. Sentí la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, pero no podía; de nuevo estaba en shock. Ella lucía tan profesional, tan… Sucia y… Fácil. Ella se agachó a besar mi cuello, yo no podía detenerla, aún seguía son lograr reaccionar. Se soltó la coleta y sacudió su cabello ondulado, sacudiéndolo, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros "seductoramente" tomando su lugar. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa. Ahí fue cuando finalmente pude reaccionar. La tomé de las muñecas y con fuerza la senté lo más lejos que pudiera de mí, al otro lado del sillón. Le entregué su camiseta, obligándola a ponérsela.

-¿Tengo maíz en los dientes?-Preguntó con horror, tomando su camisa y frotándose los dientes desesperadamente.

-No, Lauren, es mejor que me vaya, esto no está bien. No quiero hacer esto contigo.-Mostró un rostro ofendido, no quise saber que pensaba, en verdad había logrado bloquear su sucia mente. Finalmente dijo:

-¿¡ Eres virgen?-Eso me tomó por sorpresa, salté en mi lugar, y vi como las cortinas comenzaban a sacudirse. Alice se las estaba viendo negras de tanto evitar caer al piso con una estruendosa y agua risa.-Nunca lo hicieron tú y Bella? Vaya! Estoy…-Colocando mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz la interrumpí.

-Lauren: No me interesas de esta forma. Podemos ser sólo amigos.-Ni eso quería de ella, pero a pesar de todo, debía mostrarme amable. Sabía que aunque la lente de video del celular de Alice temblara tanto, para mi familia el video debería ser impagable.

-Eres gay?

Esta vez comenzó a oírse las sofocadas risotadas de Alice, y me sorprendí de que Lauren ni sospechara. Al diablo mis modales de caballero.

-No! Mira, Lauren, esto fue demasiado lejos hoy. No me interesas de ninguna forma ni vas a hacerlo, así que deja de perder tu tiempo y déjame en paz.-Tomé mi chaqueta del descansabrazos del sofá con furia, lanzando furtivas miradas a donde antes había estado Alice.

Caminé violentamente a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera atravesar el umbral, Lauren me detuvo por el hombro. Me obligó a voltear.

-Mira: he estado intentando ser sutil, y sé que saber esto probablemente hará que te sientas ofendido y jamás quieras volver a verme incluso en pintura, pero ya que ahora ya no tengo oportunidad de buena forma, no tengo nada que perder. Edward: He hecho una apuesta con otra chica-¿otra chica? ¿Por qué no sólo dijo Jessica y ya?-. Se suponía que ganaría la que lograra bueno… tú sabes- Evadió mi mirada.-La que perdiera iba a humillarse en público, bailando la macarena el día de San Valentín en la cafetería, y entregaría los claveles botarga de… Barney_, _sé que infantil y eso pero... Sólo ayúdame a conservar la poca dignidad que ahora tengo, ¿quieres? Sólo tendrás que llegar conmigo en el coche y besarme una sola vez en público, así no perderé. Por favor.- Suplicó.

-¿Quién es la chica?-Tenía curiosidad de saber porqué no revelaba su "identidad secreta".

-Preferiría no decirlo, quiero que ella… Se dé cuenta por si sola que esto no es fácil.

-Pero si hiciera lo que me pides, ¿no sería eso trampa?

-Oh, que importa! Sólo me interesa no auto-humillarme. Mi reputación está en juego.

Alejé de mí cualquier sentimiento de lástima que tuviera hacia esta patética chica, y comencé a andar hasta mi coche.

-Edward! Por favor! Te necesito, sólo una vez!

La dejé hablando sola en el umbral de la puerta, o más bien gritando. Sin poder alejar del todo la culpa, aceleré y me largué de ahí como pude, sabiendo que el infierno aún no terminaba. No estaba ni cerca de terminarse. Aun faltaban las burlas de mi familia.

No sabía aún que era cierto, si las burlas de mi familia, o Lauren desnudándose y besándome. Saqué un kleenex húmedo y lo froté contra mis labios.

Aquí venía la segunda parte de la diabólica noche.

* * *

**No, no dejé la historia ni la dejaré, prometí terminarla y eso haré. Lo que sucedió esta vez es que tuve una de ésas cris de inspiración, mi mente se quedó en blanco y eso, entonces hasta ahora q se me ha ocurrido algo he vuelto. Así que dejen reviews por mi esfuerzo XD, y otro para Luisa, que se le ocurrió estarme a /&¬?·%# cada rato a subir, si ella aún no habría subido. Y claro, también por sus ideas que agregan el toque cómico a la historia. Y créanme que esta vez si fue difícil, porque ahora mismo andan personas arriba en mi techo poniendo impermeabilizante de nuevo sobre mi cuarto (Ya saben, para evitar goteras y eso) y es de verdad difícil concentrarse cuando tienes a gente caminando es tu techo, escuchando pasos en la azotea ¬¬. Y bueno, ahora que falta una semana para las vacaciones de semana santa aquí en México, a ver si en vez de quedarme en mi cama a sentir lástima por mí, escribo y termino más pronto, pero solo si me dejan más reviews. Les prometo que si me dejan muchos reviews, actualizo más pronto, como un intercambio, si no, pues lo normal :D Además creo que este cap se lo merece, así que ya saben. Dejan reviews y sabrán de qué forma tan vergonzosa van a acosar a nuestro querido Eddie el resto de los Cullen. Trato es trato! Ah! Y gracias a JennCullen por acosarme y decirme que mueva mi traserito con el cap, es genial saber que alguien se interese tanto en tu historia. Graciias! **

**P.D: No podía entrar a mi cuenta aqui en FF, no c xq XD, ya tenía 2 días intentandolo y hasta ahora c pudo :D**


	11. Asesoría

**ía**

Incluso a pocos kilómetros de casa podía escuchar los lacerantes pensamientos de mis hermanos… Bueno, de Rosalie, Emmett y Alice, porque tal parecía que Jasper estaba sintiendo lástima por mí. Él estaba intentando convencer a Alice de quitar el video de la tele, con la excusa de que probablemente Carlisle y Esme no tardarían en llegar.

-Ya basta, Jazz, no llegaran hasta más tarde, lo he visto, relájate.-Respondió Alice con su sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Pero, Alice, no creo que Edward esté de ac…

-A quién le importa lo que Edward piense?

Jasper se dio por vencido, entonces le dedicó una última mirada de advertencia a Alice:-Esto va a terminar mal, Alice, y no digas que no te lo advertí.-Con esto se subió a su habitación, mientras Alice gritaba con arrogancia.-Aquí la del futuro soy yo!

-Estás siendo muy cruel, Alice-. Con esto subió las escaleras, negando con la cabeza.

Volviendo a mi mente, acelere aún más, deseando poder teletransportarme al lado de Alice para poder hacerla sufrir, de modo que yo pudiera estrangular a Alice hasta sentirme a mano con ella. Pero no podía. Debía conducir el volvo, porque no iba a dejarlo al lado de la carretera para que un tipo se lo llevara a hacer quien sabe que con el.

Pisé el acelerador a fondo, provocando una ligera queja del motor, pero llegué a casa en menos de dos minutos. Estacioné en la calzada. Alice iba a oírme.

Al entrar, decidí azotar la puerta para hacer énfasis en mi furia, y, con un poco de suerte, asustar algo a Alice. Y funcionó. La vi desplomarse en el sillón de la t.v, escudándose con un cojín y la espalda de Emmett.

-Alice…?-Llamé con voz calmada, mi mejor voz de , -no -estoy -molesto -contigo, puedes salir.

Lentamente y dudando, se apartó el cojín y salió detrás de Emmett asomándose como una niña pequeña.

-En serio? Quiero decir, me alegra, yo sé que tú sabes que todo esto es sólo por diversión… En verdad no estás molesto conmigo?

-No, estoy molesto con TODOS! ¿Cómo es posible que permitieran que todo esto ocurriera?¿A caso en verdad se han vuelto todos locos?¿Como pueden hacerme esto?...-Respiré profundo-: Alice, dame la cinta.

-Que cinta?-La miré feo-

-Dámela.

-Es que planeaba… Además técnicamente no es una cinta, puedes llamarla grabación, o Cd, como desees.

-Sólo dale la maldita cinta, Alice!-Gritó Jasper desde arriba. Agradecí y anoté mentalmente hacer algo bueno por él.

-Pero, Jazzy!-Hizo un puchero, como si Jasper la viera.

-Alice, estás comportándote como una niña mimada. Ya fuiste muy lejos… ¡Dámela!-Estuve a muy poco de mencionar que esto se terminaba, pero no iba a tragarme mis palabras por enésima vez en la semana, porqué, lo cierto era que, dejando de lado la madurez, en verdad disfrutaba esto, ahora ya era algo personal.

-_Dale-la-maldita-cinta-Alice!_-Rara vez Jasper se dejaba llevar por las emociones. Noté inmediatamente como su descontrol se contagió a toda la familia, Emmett gritó alguna palabra fuerte, de esas que no diría frente a una dama, Alice salió corriendo por toda la sala haciendo un bailecito de gloria, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por Rosalie, que le arrebató a cinta de forma impulsiva, claro.

-Ros…

-Cállense! Ya estoy harta de esto, Alice: Al principio creí que sería divertido liarse con esas perdedoras humanas, pero esto está yendo muy dispuse a arrebatarle la condenada grabación, cundo hizo algo que de verdad no lo vi venir: se metió el cd en su ropa interior. Tomé el tabique de mi nariz con mis dedos. -Ja! Atrévete- retó. Di un paso en su dirección, ahora para ver si comenzaba a dudar y decidía entregarme el disco… lo cual tenia un .0001 de posibilidades, pero decidí que podía… Un fuerte gruñido, profundo y amenazador salió del pecho de Emmett, como un animal, me miro amenazándome con ojos rojos. Retrocedí dos pasos.

-Tranquilízate, Emmett, en verdad no iba a…

-No estarás pensando que te crea eso. Por muy estúpido que parezca no lo soy, Edward, tú querías tocas a mi Rose…

-CÁLLENSE! Con un demonio!- Alice, que estaba dando vueltas nerviosamente mirándonos de Emmett a mí, de mí a Emmett, mientras que Rosalie, que estaba a punto de replicar algo, se volteó a con Jasper, demasiado sorprendida como para poner atención a otra cosa-. No lo soporto!

Alice se tiró sobre él y lo abrazó.- Lo miró con vergüenza. Jasper se separó de ella y caminó a la puerta, antes de voltear:

-Espero que así puedan arreglar esto de una vez.-Entonces salió, dejándonos con nuestras propias emociones.

Luego de eso, hubo un extraño silencio de culpabilidad y vergüenza, fue incómodo. La primera en hablar fue Alice.

-Edward, por mucho que me duela, Jasper tiene razón. Te debo una disculpa.-Miraba al piso.-Me gustaría que pudiéramos salir de ésta sin rencores, vale?

Noté que Rosalie luchaba por no sentirse apenada. Ella pensaba que había hecho lo correcto al intentar arreglar la situación a su manera. No debía sentirse avergonzada, según ella… Decidí que era mejor no juzgarla, en su extraña forma de ver el mundo, ella lo intentaba, intentaba hacer las cosas correctamente, pero sin dañar su orgullo, dignidad y su aún mayor vanidad. Así que al tener tantos… defectos de por medio, le era difícil en exceso. Imposible.

No pensé demasiado lo que Alice me había propuesto. Mi orgullo estaba herido, debo agregar, así que cuando mis labios inconscientemente se curvaron en una torpe sonrisa, supe que de nuevo el encanto Alice había triunfado. Un gritito agudo estallo desde su garganta, entonces se me tiró al cuello, con la misma rapidez que hacía con sus presas.

-Gracias Gracias _Graciaaas!_ –Gorjeó-, Edward te juro que no volverá a ocurrir- Se despegó de mi, entonces levantó la mano al frente, a la altura de su hombro y dijo:- Lo Juro como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen!- Emmett y Rosalie estaban bastante entretenidos con el comportamiento de Alice, así que decidí no escuchar su improvisado comportamiento y ver hasta donde llegaban sus ocurrencias. Bajó su mano y sus ojos brillaron con una nueva idea comenzando a dar saltitos-. Oh! Ya sé! Hagamos un documento legal, lo escribiremos; escribiremos que ya no debo ejem… _Obligarte_ a hacer algo que tu no quieras a menos que sea en verdad necesario, lo redactaremos y firmaremos ambos por un plazo de un año y volveremos a la normalidad!..-Dejo una pausa para que yo le respondiera, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo haría comenzó a preocuparse-. Edward? Edward?... Aún estás molesto conmigo? Ya juré que no…

-No Alice, solo esperaba que dijeras algo más, es que es muy entretenido.- Reí.

Una ofendida y digna Alice se traslado al sofá con un puchero y brazos cruzados, refunfuñando.- Grandioso, te ofrezco mis mejores y más sinceramente cordiales disculpas y tú te ríes de mi humildad y nobleza. Hasta donde hemos llegado!-Comenzó a hacer zapping en la tele, y después de cambiar de canal unas 20 veces, decidió que no había nada ni remotamente interesante, se volvió desde el sillón y me miró girando el cuello:- Pero lo de la firma y todo eso lo decía en serio.- Volvió a su tarea.

-Esto apesta pero… Yo también lo siento, no sé lo que me pasó… Bueno sí; Jasper fue lo que me pasó. Era obvio que no ibas a…

-Sí, sí, de acuerdo, aceptaré tus torpes disculpas, solo porque sé que no puedes con nada mejor.- Bromeé

Justo Alice estaba pasando por ESPN cuando Emmett se abalanzó sobre Alice-. No le cambies! Están jugando los Gators!

Rosalie tragó fuerte. Sacó la grabación y quebró el Cd en dos. Alice brincó con el sonido.-Feliz? Espero que sí, porque yo no te voy a pedir perdón.

-Gracias, Rosalie.

-Que te den, no ha sido por ti.

-Ah no? Entonces por quién?-Pregunté sarcástico.

-Cállate. Por todos, Edward. Por todos.

Subí a mi habitación, feliz de haber podido resolver el conflicto que llevaba semanas atormentándonos.

…

Tecleé el 7 en mi teléfono celular, que era el numero al que tena asignado el numero de de marcado rápido de Bella. Respondió al tercer tono.

…

**Jesse´s POV**

Bella se dirigió al estudio por las diapositivas del proyecto de biología, ahora que, después de dos días, estábamos de nuevo en mi casa para organizar el proyecto del Sr. Banner.

Escuché sus pasos por las escaleras, entonces volví a mi tarea de organizar las imágenes de células en orden de edad. Era un trabajo relativamente sencillo, teniendo en cuenta que su edad estaba escrita en la parte inferior de la imagen. Sonreí. Este, sin duda alguna, es uno de lo mejores proyectos que he hecho; Fácil (tan fácil que resultaba un poco difícil de creer que de verdad fuese un proyecto de biología), una linda chica como compañera de proyecto, solo ella y yo en mi casa, con palomitas de maíz y una computadora a la que se le estaba agotando la batería.

Decidí que lo mejor sería acompañar a Bella arriba, para subir a mi habitación por el cargador de mi lap top, cuando la mesa comenzó a vibrar. Di un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo de la silla, suerte que logré detenerme con las manos en el piso. Y luego comenzó una canción que estaba seguro de no haberla escuchado en mi vida.

-El celular-. Murmuré molesto conmigo cuando comprendí de donde venía aquella desconocida canción. Molesto conmigo como estaba por mi estupidez, llamé a Bella.- Bella, tu celular está sonando!

-Podrías contestar, por favor? Ahora bajo!

Me levanté del piso de un salto y tomé el viejo móvil. Seguro tenía años de haber salido al mercado, tanto que los botones estaban tan gastados que no podía distinguir el verde para contestar. Recé por que fuera el de la izquierda.

-Sí?

-Por qué demonios estas contestando _tu_ su teléfono?

Quienquiera que fuera el dueño de esa voz, no estaba feliz de oír la mía.

-Edward-Adiviné.

-No las encuentro! Seguro que las guardaste aquí? –Gritó Bella desde el estudio.

-Sí, seguro, busca bien, deben estar por ahí.

-Oh! Aquí están!

-Aguarda un minuto, Edward-. Le dije al móvil. Tapé la bocina.

-Oh! Y Bella, ¿te importaría traer el cargador de la computadora? Ya se está terminando la batería!

-Donde esta? En mi habitación, en el closet.

Volví con Edward.

-De acuerdo, bien, ¿quieres que llame a Bella y le diga que estas al teléfono?-Me golpeé la frente; era obvio que era eso lo que esperaba, si no, entonces porque seguía ahí?

-¿Lo harías?- Sarcástico.

-Bellaaaa! Edward al teléfono!-Grité al la bosnia, así quizá podría lastimar los tímpanos del _creído- ése-novio-de-Bella_. Volví a taparla para entrar mi atención en Bella.

-Oh! Ya voy! Oye, tu closet está algo… desordenado. Te importaría ser más específico en cuando a la localización del cargador?

Claro. Había olvidado ordenar mi habitación en la mañana. Me sentí avergonzado de que tan pronto conociera esa parte de mí. No debía hacerlo, quizá ahora fuese a… pensar mal de mí.

-Bajo el montón de ropa.- Destapé la bocina para hablar de nuevo a Edward.- Ya viene.

-Si… ya… casi… llego-Gritó Bella entre respiraciones, jalando el cargador.- Ohhh, sí! Lo tengo!

Grandioso, de verdad esperaba que Edward no me pateara el trasero después de eso. Sería suerte si su fantasmagórica mano no me golpeara desde el celular. En cambio solo se escuchó un gruñido.

Bella entonces bajó las escaleras con el cargador y las diapositivas en las manos, triunfal. Tomó el celular de mis manos y dejo las cosas en la mesa. Fingí volver a mi tarea con las imágenes, pero decidí que sería interesante ver que tanta imaginación tenía Edward respecto a lo que Bella acababa de decir.

-Edward?... Oh! No, lo siento, es que estoy con lo del proyecto de biología, ya sabías que el Sr. Banner decidió que seriamos buen equipo y eso. Así que no puedo ahora, ¿Quizá más tarde?... ¿Entonces mañana?...-Bella comenzó a dar golpecitos al suelo con el pie, mientras se sonrojaba, entonces salió de la habitación rápidamente y fue al patio. La seguí.- No! Maldita sea, Edward! Ya lo habíamos hablado!... No… De acuerdo, diré que lo siento… No, en verdad yo lo siento, no debí… En verdad lo lamento, pero tú tampoco eres precisamente… Lo sé. Yo también te amo. A las 10, entonces. Te amo!- Entonces colgó.

Corrí a mi silla, a fingir no haber estado espiándola.

Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro se sentó a mi lado.-En que estábamos?

…

**Jessica´s POV**

El ardor en la piel había disminuido un poco, lo que me hacía más fácil moverme. Mamá me había obligado (me había llevado arrastrando) a ir a hacer una "_visita_" al Dr. Gerandy en al hospital, pero como no teníamos cita, resultó ser que no estaba.

-Pero mi hija y yo hemos manejado hasta acá por nada? Debe haber algún doctor libre!- Le gritaba mamá la secretaria. La gente comenzó a girarse para ver a qué se debía el alboroto.

-Ya déjalo, mamá, no es tan necesario.

-¿¡Que no es tan necesario? Jessica, podría darte cáncer!

-Si me mira el doctor o no, no cambiara nada; si me va a dar, me va a dar.

Mamá me miró con exasperación- La mayoría de los casos que son detectados a tiempo son tratables. Además, hablas como si no te importara tu salud

-Mamá…

-No, no, le preguntaré al Dr. Cullen si puede atenderlas.-Nos interrumpió la secretaria

-Se lo agradezco, señorita- Dijo mi madre, aunque se debe decir que "señorita" le quedaba grande, aunque su tarjeta decía "_Srta. Fulana"._ Grandioso, aquí si tenían imaginación. Aunque quizá después de todo fuese una broma privada, o la señorita "_Fulana_" de verdad era una fulana de _ésas_…. Deseché todos esos pensamientos con un poco de culpa, quizá fuese un buen chisme… No sé, quizá incluso se acostaba con todos los doctores del hospital, hasta con el padre de Edward… Pero no! No iba a levantar un chisme sobre el Dr. Cullen, el sexy padre de Edward. Mi plan se irá a la mierda más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

_Jessica, deja de divagar y mueve tu trasero al asiento,_ Me dije.

Me senté a un par de metros de la secretaria, quien hablaba educadamente por un teléfono, entonces colgó, y se dirigió a nosotras:-El Dr. Cullen estará encantado de recibirlas ahora.

Entramos a un consultorio en el que todo, o casi todo era blanco, bien iluminado y reluciente, parecía que todo estaba esterilizado, pues olía a cloro y otros químicos, pero no mal, si no… diferente.

Si no fuese porqué se que Edward es adoptado y el color se du cabello es diferente al del Carlisle, diría que de verdad es su hijo. No es como si fuera la primera vez que veía al doctor Cullen, pero estar con el en la misma habitación que mi madre era algo… incomodo, especialmente el motivo de mi visita y que me había llevado a eso. Peor aún fue cuando mi madre soltó una risita estúpida y se sonrojo cuando el Dr. Cullen le tendió la mano. Deseé cavar un hoyo y morirme ahí, o que alguien me golpeara la cabeza con una roca. Joder!

Luego de varios sonrojos y estupideces de mi madre, Salí de ahí ilesa… físicamente, porque sentía que mi cabeza estallaría de alguna forma, y solo por vergüenza… Y… Ella estaba coqueteando con el Dr. Cullen! Frente a mí! Dudé que recordara estar casada con mi padre. Cuando mi madre fue a comprar la crema que había decidido Carlisle que me ayudaría, y luego de afirmarle a mi madre que me encontraba perfectamente (De todas formas ella insistió en que deberían hacerme estudios para confirmar que de verdad no estaba desarrollando alguna clase de cáncer de piel), volví con el Dr. Cullen para disculparme por mi madre; no quería que nuestra futura relación suegro-nuera, quedara afectada eternamente por el comportamiento patético de mi madre.

…

Era miércoles, y mi piel aun seguía roja e irritada, así que decidí que debía seguir aplicándome maquillaje liquido para disimular un poco, aunque la verdad ,no era nada disimulado, porque la gente aun me veía raro. Me aplique un color pálido, pero no demasiado, luego de darme un poco de color, no poniendo demasiado en las mejillas, para que lucieran sonrosadas. Me puse la peluca, la cepillé y con eso me sentí mas que lista para enfrentarme al día que tenía por delante.

…

-Tienen exactamente 30 minutos para responder ése examen, ni más ni menos.-Nos repartió las hojas a cada uno boca abajo.-Ya pueden empezar.

Volteé el examen de matemáticas e inmediatamente fui sorprendida por lo que había: Lo mismo que el maldito examen del semestre anterior, y lo que era mejor ¡Lo sabía todo! Sería pan comido. Por fin un diez! Papá estaría tan orgulloso… O no… Tuve una grandiosa idea.

¡Asesoría! Edward iba a darme asesoría!

Tomé mi lápiz del No. 2 y comencé a rellenar el examen de opción múltiple, teniendo cuidado de seleccionar la respuesta más estúpida y menos lógica, pero a la vez contestando una correcta, para no ser obvia.

Me levanté de la silla y dejé el examen en el escritorio.

Mañana confirmaría el resultado.

…

-Stanley!...-Levantó en examen del montón, al tiempo que yo me levantaba para recoger la hoja.-. F!-Me fulminó con la mirada-. El colmo! El colmo! Jessica, pero si es el examen anterior! Incluso la vez anterior estuviste mejor! Sólo dos respuestas bien!

-Señor, con todo espeto, estaba un poco distraída…

-Un poco? Tendré que hablar con tus padres

-No, por favor…!

-Yorkie!

Me dí la vuelta y salí del aula sonriendo. Caminé a administración, donde la Sra. Goff estaba tomando un café a sorbos. Ugh! Me aclaré la garganta.

-Oh! Lo siento, querida.-Me miró con vergüenza, al parecer no estaba permitido beber café mientras llenaba formas en la computadora.-En que puedo ayudarte?

-Asesoria.

-Ah! Claro, puedo verificar. Para que asignatura?

-Matemáticas.

-Sí, como nó.-Sabes? No es extraño, la mitad de los que solicitan asesoría es para matemáticas-. Dijo mientras tecleaba con habilidad-… Oh! Aquí están, tengo tres opciones-. Edward seguro estaba en ellas.-Eric Yorkie…

-Sí…?

-Jenna…

-Sí…?-Repetí.

-Cariño, si ni siquiera me dejas terminar!

-Quién más?

-Edward Cullen.

-Gracias! Lo quiero a él!

-Si… emm… Déjame tomar tus datos. Cuál es tu número de registro?

…

-¿Ya te han informado que solicité tu asesoría?

-¿Ah, si?- Murmuró Edward sin mirarme, metiendo sus libros al casillero  
-Acaso no te alegras? Pasaremos tiempo juntos!

-Sí, supongo.

-Oye, ¿Cuándo estás libre? Ya sabes, es que es de verdad urgente, no quiero gastar mis vacaciones teniendo clase de matemáticas, ¿sino, que clase de vacaciones serían?

-Unas horribles, yo creo.

-Exacto! Lo ves? Pensamos igual.- Aplaudí.-. ¿Entonces?

-Qué?

-A que hora puedes… asesórame?

-Humm… Mañana, te parece bien? A las cuatro?

-Que tal a las ocho?

Rascó su nuca con duda-. No sé, es que tengo que ensayar con el…

-Vamos! Es que más temprano estaré ocupada-. Le sonreí, intentando deslumbrarlo, y, al parecer funcionó. No me sorprendí; al parecer el encanto Jessica por fin estaba rindiendo frutos.

-De acuerdo, tienes calculadora científica?

-No.-Dije desconcertada.

-Entonces consigue una.

…

Mi blusa tenía un lindo escote en V en color morado, y llevaba un short de mezclilla ajustado.

El timbre sonó, entonces hice a Edward pasar. Menos mal que nadie estaba en casa.

-Hola!

-Hola- Me respondió con una sonrisa. Creí que iba a desmayarme ¡El _me_ había sonreído! A _mí!_

-Pasa, siéntate.

-Gracias, oye, ¿Conseguiste la calculadora?

-No… Pero, podemos usar la de mi computadora.

-Sí, necesito que traigas eso, un lápiz, cuaderno y el examen, ¿vale?

-Sí, iré por ellos.

Subí las escaleras. Mis rodillas temblaban. Iba a _hacerlo_ con Edward Cullen. Y lo mejor… No, no había nada mejor que hacerlo con Edward Cullen. Iba a probarle a Lauren que Jessica Stanley era mejor que ella. Había puesto la mini-cámara de mi padre entre los libros del librero de la sala. Tendría pruebas. ¡Chúpate ésa Lauren!

Mi técnica era perfecta; un plan sin hoyos; me colocaría las feromonas que había comprados por 7 dólares en EBay, entonces, cuando me estuviera explicando cosas aburridas de matemáticas, me acercaría a él lentamente y lo seduciría. Y luego las cosas se calentarían, nos uniríamos aún más, seríamos novios oficialmente, pasarían unos años, entonces nos casaríamos y tendríamos una niña y un niño: Agnes y Anthony. Y todo por mi magnífica idea del bronceado- sonrojo-permanente

Tomé la computadora y lo demás, cuando las dudas comenzaron a atormentarme; ¿Y si yo no le gustaba a Edward y quedaba humillada? ¿Y si estaba tan intimidada que al final no podía? ¿_Y si…?_

-¿Jessica?-Llamó Edward desde abajo Mi corazón latía de prisa, podía oír mi sangre en mis oídos, las cosas se volvieron más lentas, mi pulso me quemaba las venas, sentía la adrenalina anticipada a lo que se vendría si bajaba con Edward y llevaba a cabo el plan que ahora me parecía tan patético e iluso. Entonces, en respuesta, grite lo primero que se me vino a le mente, lo que estaba pensando:

- Aún no estoy lista!-Grité aterrada.

Brinqué a mi cama y tapé mi rostro con la colcha, desplomándome en la cama. Y ahora ¿qué? Por Dios! Si había hecho esto tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta! Por qué ahora que de verdad debía hacerlo, me aterraba tanto?, porque ésa era la palabra, sin duda alguna: aterrada. Estaba aterrada hasta los huesos. ¿Qué había cambiado? Si parecía una niña de 14 años en un hotel!

-Jessica ¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¿Está todo bien?

-S-si, ensegui-guida bajo.-Me las arreglé para balbucear. Me golpeé la frente en la pared varias veces. Tenía un sexy Edward Cullen abajo en mi sala, yo era sexy, y antes de todo esto, yo estaba _t_an caliente… ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? Edward Cullen está abajo en mi sala, solo y ¡Soltero! Bendita sea mi gloria… Casi.

Hice tres de esas respiraciones tranquilizadoras de yoga, tomé una toallita desmaquilladora, y me quité la capa de maquillaje, que por cierto fue todo un alivio; fue como quitarle kilos de peso a mi bien esculpido pero rojo rostro. Me miré en el espejo, respirando profundo de nuevo. Yo estaba completamente sonrojada, como cuando Bella tenía uno de esos ataques de sonrojos furiosos, cuando mencionaban algo no común. Ja! Y ella que se creía tan única.

Caminé hacia la puerta, orgullosa de haber vencido todas mis estúpidas dudas, de ser una persona lo suficientemente a la altura como para acostarse con Edward, cuando de nuevo, una fuerte presión envió al cuerno mis expectativas y seguridad. Dejé de respirar y me acurruqué en la esquina más cercana de mi habitación, sollozando.

-No, no, no, no. NO!-Murmuré. Esto no podía estar pasando Quiero decir, incluso la primera vez que lo hice, no estuve tan nerviosa, y bueno, aunque fue con el idiota de Mike, no tenía que avergonzarme, ese enclenque no era mejor que yo en nada. Es más, ni siquiera era bueno en lo que de verdad importaba. Con todo eso, a lo mejor ése era mi problema; estaba acostumbrada a los mediocres. Y ahora que tenía algo bueno, salía huyendo, como la víctima que era, víctima de la cruel mediocridad en la que injustamente había nacido, porque yo estaba hecha para más…

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero ser ni grosero ni inoportuno, así que mejor avísame cuando puedas, ¿vale?-Gritó Edward.

-NO…!

Pero sólo escuché como cerraba la puerta. Entonces fue allí cuando de verdad comencé a berrear, con moco y todo eso. Tan humillante. Mi tiré en mi cama con la luz apagada, y tomé al oso de peluche que Mike me había ganado en la feria del año pasado (trillado, lo sé, pero fue tan romántico…). Entonces recordé a Mike… ah! Mike, como extrañaba a ese mediocre enclenque… Qué-demonios-me-estaba-pasando? Yo no extrañaba a nadie! Con todas mis fuerzas, desee poder borrar lo que acababa de pensar, como si fuera veneno rasgando mis recuerdos, sacándolos a la luz, recordé todos los buenos momentos que me había dado Mike.

Con la visión distorsionada por la enorme cantidad de lágrimas en ellos, miré mi viejo reloj de mi mesita: Las 8:30. Mis padres llegarían en un par de horas, lo cual me hizo sentirme ligeramente más tranquila. Me puse mis pantuflas de conejo, y recordé que las llevaba puestas el día en que todo esto de Edward Cullen había empezado. Y todo por Lauren… Y yo iba a llevar las rosas en San Valentín con una fea botarga…

De nuevo, un berreo se escapó desde lo más profundo de mi pecho; estaba tan arrepentida de haber permitido que Lauren arruinase mi vida social y… Y mi vida, así, toda mi vida estaba arruinada gracias a Lauren y sus malditas apuestas.

Cansada, bajé a la cocina a buscar un bote de helado, para sentirme cómoda representando la típica escena hollywoodense, de la chica deprimida que come helado hasta reventar y aumentar dos tallas. Tomé el bote de helado de limón, con una cuchara y una servilleta, entonces encendí la tele y comencé a hacer zapping en la tele, mientras comía helado de limón. Y de nuevo, por tercera vez en menos de una hora, berré como una niña de tres años. Ya solo me faltaba una suave manta y encontrar una buena peli romántica-trágica.

…

**Hey! Volví xD, ya se lo que dicen, eso d q me paso y qe no escribo y parece que ,me trago la tierra, ¡Pero no! Sigo en el mismo planeta que ustedes n.n. Y bueno! Estoy tan feliz; En el capi anterior, hubo 14 favoritos y 7 alertas! Wow! Se siente muii bien, me alegran el día xD Graciias, con G mayúscula! Y bueno, sin olvidar mi discurso de siempre, ejeemm… Les diré algo; Personalmente ·Agnes" me parece el nombre más feo que alguien le puede poner a su hija, claro ejando de lado esos nuevos nombrecitos de " Punto com (si, como .com del internet, los papas de esta pobre creatura c conocieron en internet y de ahí el nombre… pero no nos podemos qejar d q les falta originalidad xD), Masiosare, o í que me pareció q seria el nombre que a Jessica le gustaría para sus hijos, y pues Anthony… No creo que necesiten q explique eso.2: Ya vieron que ser adolescente no es fácil? Todos ésos dramas… Bueno sí, Jesica es toda una dramática, una acrtiz de primera (pero no le digan xq luego c le suben los humos a la cabeza, si ya d por sí…) 3. Ya sé que pensaron q me volvi loca al poner a Jessica asi, pero ya verán al próximo cap que fue lo que paso, aunque si tienen imaginación, creo que es algo obvio. 4. Hubo bastante OCC en este cap, lo sé, pero pueden estar seguras (perdón si hay un chico aquí, aunque lo dudo=S) de que sin ese OCC, la historia sería prácticamente imposible y sin chiste. Y, por ultimo (si, ya se q son muchos puntos, ¡pero es importante! ) Alguien me dice que son los Beta Raders o como c escria Xp y con que se comen? Es que lei sus reviews, y de vdd pido una disculpa por todas esa faltas de ortografía, pero, como les digo, hubo un tiempo en que mi lap no funcionada, yu tuve que usar una q solo usaba una versión de Word q no indicaba nada de ortografía. Y alguien me recomendó dscargarme el beta rader, o algo asi, y en vdd creo que sria bueno, por que la otra vez me pase por el fic y e puse roja estilo Bella, como ¿en vdd yo escribi eso? Que vergüenza! Además e lo mal redactado que estaba todo al principio, y desorganizado, asi que d verdad a ustedes que a pesar de eso siguen la historia, de vdd los admiro, xq cuando yo encuentro un fic casi, i lo leo , asi que GRACIIIAS(X 1000) Y, lo más importante: **

**REVIEWS!**


	12. La conspiración de las arpías

**La Conspiración de las Arpías**

Desde el árbol contiguo a la casa de Jessica, saltaron dos figuras bastante dispares: Una figura delgada y de casi dos metros, y una pequeñita.

Edward se giró rápido desde su lugar, saliendo de la casa de Jessica, con una enorme sonrisa perversa. Les levantó ambos pulgares a aquellas figuras dispares, que resultaron ser Alice y Jasper.

-Jasper lo ha hecho genial!-Dijo Alice con su euforia característica.

La lluvia comenzó a hacer su rutina diaria, caer a cántaros, mientras ellos tres se reunían a media calle, y se tomaban su tiempo festejando, como si aquella lluvia tempestuosa no los alterara en lo más mínimo.

(&)

Rosalie estaba bastante satisfecha, y dado que la alegría masiva no era algo común en ella, fue extraño verla sonreír tan afectuosamente al trío macabro. Sin embargo, en sus propias palabras, su idea iba a terminar de joder a Jessica y Lauren.

Lauren POV

Yo no recibo mensajes a las seis de la mañana muy seguido. Es más, creo que jamás lo eh hecho. Por eso cuando sonó aquel apararatejo con su típico sonido chirriante, casi hace que mi corazón se vuelque.

Era un mensaje.

De Rosalie Cullen.

¿Qué diablos querría Rosalie Cullen de mí a las seis de la mañana? Aún grogui, sonreí en la oscuridad debajo de mis cobijas, seguro que mi actitud hacia su hermanito tenía algo que ver en el asunto. Abrí el mensaje.

_Espero no estarte despertando, pero es importante._  
_Tú y yo tenemos algo de q hablar, ya sabes, interés común._  
_Sé q no somos muy amigas, pero espero q lo entiendas, no podía_  
_decírtelo en la escuela, porque los demás no deben saber, así q_  
_espero q tu tampoco le digas a nadie y nos veamos en Port Angeles a las tres_  
_en la cafetería de centro._

_Rosalie H._

Como en un sueño aún, cerré el mensaje y dejé mi celular en la mesita. Aún me quedaban diez minutos de sueño. Iba a ser un gran día.

(&)

Al último timbre de la escuela, salí disparada a mi taquilla y saqué mi bolso y mi paraguas, mi coche estaba al otro lado del estacionamiento, y la lluvia me iba a empapar, aunque mis botas eran de lluvia, sentí mis pies fríos y recé para no pescar un resfriado.

Port Angeles estaba a una hora, y sabía que no podía dejar plantada a Rosalie Hale, o Cullen, o como fuera. Si yo le agradaba a Rosalie, eso me aseguraba la victoria y aplastar a Jessica de paso.

Saliendo de Forks, la lluvia empeoró, así que tuve que disminuir mi velocidad para no aplastar un ciervo o salir volando por el parabrisas. Al final no me tomó una hora llegar al lugar, sino más bien casi dos. Casi temblaba por la posibilidad de que Rosalie se hubiera molestado y se hubiera largado.

Tiritando, empuje la puerta de cristal del Starbucks mientras sonaba la campanita del triunfo, haciendo que unos cuantos se giraran curiosos. Los ignoré y busqué a Rosalie por todas partes, hasta que la vi golpeando el piso mientras me miraba desaprobatoriamente. Le sonreí y agité mi mano al estilo Reina Isabel.

Corrí, no queriendo retrasar más nuestra reunión ¡Qué vergüenza! Por poco había plantado a Rosalie Hale. Me acerqué a ella y la besé en la mejilla. Pero ella se tensó y abrió los ojos. Eso no era buena señal. Pensaría que yo era una rara…

-Bueno, lo siento! La lluvia estaba espantosa y no quería matarme o atropellar a un puma o algo así-Rosalie enarcó una ceja perfecta.

-Aquí no hay pumas. Y no importa porque llegaste tarde, ya estás aquí, ¿o no?

-Sí sí!

-Bueno-Me empujó un café espumoso, lo tomé amablemente-. Estás aquí porque se me ocurrió que tú y yo seríamos un buen equipo.

-¿Equipo? ¿Para qué?-Estaba confundida

-Las dos tenemos cosas en común…

-Hum… Somos rubias?

-No! Lauren, ¿no lo ves? Alice está ayudando a Jessica con mi hermano, no es tan secreto que las dos quieren con él y están con un estúpido concurso de quien es más sexy o algo así.-La miré con terror. ¿De verdad era yo tan obvia? ¿Cómo era que Rosalie Hale se había enterado?-Bien, seré directa: Pienso que es lo más estúpido que yo haya oído… Pero te voy a ayudar.

-…¿Qué?-Estuve bien segura de que mi cara debía verse como un comic: La ceja levantada hasta lo imposible, quijada rozando el piso y cabeza inclinada como perro en dirección a ella. Aquí había gato encerrado. No había ninguna razón para que Rosalie Cullen Hale estuviera interesada en que su hermano y yo tuviéramos algo. Ni en un universo alterno. No existía la remota posibilidad… Ya, vale, estaba exagerando. Pero por una buena razón. Los Cullen, especialmente Rosalie siempre miraban al resto por debajo del hombro y gesto de desagrado. Y ella, bueno, ella siempre me había visto mal, como si yo solo fuera una molesta mosca que ronda su almuerzo.

-Sí, tengo que ser muy franca contigo. Sé lo que estás pensando, y tienes razón; no eres mi persona favorita, pero realmente creo que Alice metió la pata. Jessica es estúpida, no sabe ser original, ¡Quiere imitar a Bella! Edward no… No sé, Jessica no me agrada. Tú en cambio, tienes potencial, debo admitir. Sabes cómo llamar la atención de los chicos; tu cara es linda, no te sobra peso, sabes comportarte… En fin, sabes de qué hablo. Tú eres perfecta, Lauren… Para mi hermano, quiero decir.- Cuando Rosalie terminó, comencé a pensar en lo que acababa de decir, y yo sabía que hablaba en serio. Mi cara era hermosa, era buena con los chicos, sabía comportarme y no era una vaca obesa, era cierto. Pero por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en que había algo raro en esta situación. Para empezar ¿Edward sabía lo que Alice y Rosalie estaban haciendo? Lo más probable era que no, y tampoco creía que aprobara que anduvieran por ahí, buscándole novia. ¿Qué clase de "familia" eran? Eso de las relaciones arregladas ya había caducado hacía unas cuantas décadas, y tampoco era muy común que las hermanas les arreglaran la vida a sus hermanos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué decir. Tú tienes razón, soy bonita y se comportarme y todo eso, pero la verdad es que no sé qué ganas tu con esto.-Me crucé de brazos y me eché para atrás en mi lugar, como si fuera la más lista y acabara de dar en el clavo. Le di un sorbo a mi café.

-Nada-Respondió ella simplemente-. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Edward. El ya ha sufrido bastante gracias a esa zorra… Bella y él, como ya sabrás, terminaron.

-Um, si, ya lo sabía.

-Genial, ¿quieres mi ayuda o no?

-Sí..No… Sí, si quiero! Pero qué pasará si Edward lo descubre?

-No te preocupes, él no va a saber nada.

**(&)**

Ya hacía un par de día que no iba a visitar a Bella en la noche, así que decidió que ya era hora. Eran más de la diez, así que supuso que estaría por irse a dormir.

Tocó un par de veces la ventanita, pero descubrió que estaba abierta. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, así que decidió que era hora de ser un caballero y esperar a que ella lo dejara entrar. Quizá se estaba cambiando…

Entonces tuvo una idea. Una idea algo indecente. ¡Se le había ocurrido _espiar_!

¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Él no podría hacerle eso a Bella, no debería. De pronto le entraron unas enormes ganas de patearse así mismo.

¡Ella se enfurecería si se enteraba de que siquiera había pensado eso! Pero por otra parte, no resistía la curiosidad… _¡NO NO NO NO Y NO!_ Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? O era que esos casi 110 Años de celibato le estaban afectando el cerebro. Sí, eso debía ser.

Cómo un caballero, esperó hasta que ella estuviera lista, o al menos lo intentó, porque pasados los cinco minutos todo seguía igual. A lo mejor que ella no lo había oído. Y él no se había dado cuenta de cuando ella había terminado, porque no estaba atento a los ruidos del interior. Había estado demasiado concentrado en auto controlarse.

Aguzó el oído. Se escuchaba la televisión con un volumen que dejaba en claro que espectador estaba por quedarse sordo, se escuchaba en chirrido del sillón reclinable, tragos del algún líquido, cerveza, supuso. Pero, casi imperceptible, se escuchaban pasos, ligeros pasos de un pie desnudo, y el ligero roce de la tela contra la piel.

-Mierda!-. Su control se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Casi en automático, levantó las cortinas lentamente, entonces se asomó. No pudo reaccionar en el momento. El sabía que lo que estaba mirando se iba a quedar grabado en su cerebro por un largo, largo rato.

_Ella_ estaba en unos pants azules, intentando meter una camiseta por su cabeza, y su torso, casi desnudo si no fuera por aquel sujetador, también azul.

Rápidamente se giró en su lugar, sentado en el alféizar de la ventanita, necesitando con desesperación, una ducha fría. Entonces, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para advertirlo, se tiró dentro de la habitación, buscándola a ella.

Sin siquiera pensar en estar siendo salvaje o en tener cuidado, la toma en un abrazo, mientras que con regocijo, escucha el grito ahogado de ella.

-¡Edward! Que…-Su beso es tierno pero impaciente, salvaje pero inocente. Entonces, con sorpresa, ella comienza a mover los labios tan sincronizadamente como los suyos. Sabe que está sorprendida, pero realmente no está pensando en ese momento. Con un movimiento algo brusco, la atrae más para sí, como si eso fuera posible. Entonces, dejándose guiar más por el instinto que por el cerebro, le da un empujoncito en dirección a la cama, en donde intenta por todos los medio desabrochar el maldito par de pants que se interponía entre ambos. Con una mirada un tanto apenada, se dirige a ella, pero luego cae en la cuenta de que si el está apenado, ella esta avergonzadísima, sus mejillas están del mismo color que un tomate. Ella señala su chaqueta negra con la cabeza. Entonces él entiende su punto: Ella está en desventaja.

Con su torpeza característica y manos dudosas, ella consigue sacarle la chamarra y aventarla a cualquier sitio donde no estorbe…

-Charlie!-Edward abre los ojos como platos.-Esta abajo!

-Shh, Charlie está mirando la t.v.-Responde ella con voz ronca.

Esto es suficiente para tranquilizar al vampiro, que, con los ojos mucho más negros de lo que ella los había visto antes, vuelve a tirarse sobre ella y volver a su tarea. Ella logra sacar los jeans con apuro y esfuerzo, entonces solo logra escuchar una respiración agitada y nerviosa: La suya.

Tras su espalda, sentía la suave tela de la camisa blanca del vampiro, fría. Justo el contraste de cómo ella se sentía en aquel momento…

Entonces, repentinamente, la voz de Edward se volvió de hielo, y tomando una cobija le ordenó taparse. Estaba confundida y aterrorizada. ¿Qué había hecho mal?...

-_Niños, niños, niños._-Una voz que no pudo reconocer al instante, apareció de pronto. Se sintió terrible, tan fuera de lugar que juró que quien sea que fura el dueño, la iba a pagar bien caro-¿Pero que estaban _haciendo_?-El sujeto remarcó la última palabra con cierta burla y sarcasmo... EMMETT!

-EMMETT!-La voz de Edward, tan diferente por la furia contenida, retumbó en la habitación, y le hizo recordar que Charlie estaba abajo. Y que ella estaba en ropa interior en la misma habitación que Emmett! Se cubrió hasta el cuello con la sábana, sientiéndo el calor colorear sus mejillas hasta lo imposible.

-¡¿Bella?¡ ¿Estas bien?-Charlie gritó desde abajo.

-S-si, papá

-Creí haber escuchado…

-Internet!-Respondió ella, nerviosa, con la primer excusa que se le ocurrió.

Todos se olvidaron de Charlie, entonces Edward y Bella fulminaban a Emmett con la mirada.

-¿Qué? Alice me envió. Dijo que mejor que llegara pronto o haría cositas de las que, quizás se iban a arrepentir y querría olvidar… Iba a venir ella misma, pero luego la visión cambió y dijo que era mejor que viniera alguien un poco más… maduro. Era obvio que tendría que ser yo quien viniera, dada mi experiencia con videos porno caseros…

-Cállate, Emmett!-Bella, al ver que Edward se había quedado de piedra en su lugar, se dio cuenta de que era la única que podría hacer algo en ese momento. Tuvo que quitar sus manos del rostro. La vergüenza era demasiada.

-Bells, sólo digo la verdad. No es como si me encontrara viendo un video de sexo d…

-EMMETT!-Edward por fin había reaccionado, al darse cuenta de lo que Emmett estaba a punto de decir.

-EDWARD!... Te toca, Bella.- Ella solo pudo girar los ojos en su dirección. ¡Estúpido, estúpido Emmett! Sus palabras cargadas de alegría y doble sentido solo empeoraban la situación.

-Bueno, ya esta bien, he cumplido mi cometido, ahora sólo me queda agregar: ¿Y qué tal, chicos?-Se volvió en dirección a Edward, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Esta vez, Edward lo golpeó tan fuerte en el brazo, que ella temió que Charlie escuchara algo.

-Ouch!

-Lárgate.-Le gruñó Edward. Emmett se incorporó se un salto.

-Ok, me voy. Pero no teman preguntarme si tienen dudas. La vergüenza en su peor enemigo, chicos.-Con eso, saltó por la ventana, negando teatralmente con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba con "negación" –Adolescentes.

Eso no se los dejaría olvidar ni en cien años.

* * *

**Realmente me disculpo, sé que no tengo perdón. No me había sentido con verdaderas ganas de escribir desde hace mucho, y cuando lo intentaba, todo me salía mal.**

**Pero aquí está el capitulo, gracias a las interesadas que me pidieron que actualizara, lo necesitaba ;D**

**Y para quien no entendió el ataque de pánico del capítulo anterior de Jessica, al principio de este se aclara que fue gracias a Jasper, recuerden que Alice había convencido a Edward para que siguiera con el juego.**

**Y bueno, como esta N.A ya no se esta alargando tanto como siempre, les diré que m voy a seguir convenciendo a mi padre a que me meta a francés.**

**OH! Ustedes ya vieron Amanecer? Porque yo no, me dejaron solita al final, y pues claro que no iba a ir yo solita. Dejen un review para saber que opinan las que ya la vieron, que tengo curiosidad.**

**Bye! No olviden el review! Mi recompensa por volver :D**


End file.
